Five Nights at Lynn's (A Loud House Parody)
by EliteSlayer103
Summary: It was just a simple job on paper for Tucker, get some money, pay his tuition for college, that practically sells itself, all he had to do is just watch over a restaurant called Lynn's Table, and get some sleep while nothing is going on, only to be surprised that to his misfortune, things were starting to put a new meaning to Animatronics... Chris and Lio OCs are not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights at Lynn's (Collaborative Writing!)**

**Introductions (written by Raven)**

*We begin our story with a young man walking past a restaurant window (Lynn's Table), when he sees an interesting ad in the window.*

The ad reads: Looking for a job? Need money? Well we've got the opportunity of a lifetime. Lynn's Table needs a security to help keep watch over our new animatronics during the night. Pay starts at $20/hr and shift lasts from Midnight to 6AM, Monday-Friday? If you are interested in this position, please call 555-5683.

Tucker the Sucker: $20 an hour, you say? *pulls at his pockets, which are empty* Well, I am rather strapped for cash, plus with tuition payments coming up, I could use all the money I could get. Not to mention, $20/hr is an opportunity I can't turn down.

*Two weeks later, Tucker the Sucker is meeting up with the Loud Family at Lynn's Table, who are explaining the exact details of the job.*

Tucker the Sucker *jokingly*: Can't believe that my employers are going to be a bunch of kids.

Lola: Technically, you're working for our dad. However, he couldn't make it to this meeting, something about receiving the wrong shipment of sauce or some other screw up, so we're meeting with you in his place.

Lori: First off, allow us to thank you for applying for this position. Believe it or not, we've had a hard time finding anyone willing to work this shift.

Tucker the Sucker: Oh, it's no problem. I'm eager and ready to do whatever this job entails. Speaking of which, what are my specific duties?

Lisa: As alluded to in our ad, this job is to keep watch over the restaurant until 6AM. You will be in charge of keeping a lookout for any intruders or otherwise suspicious activity as well as keeping an eye on our newly created animatronics.

Lincoln: Not to toot my own horn, but creating the animatronics was my idea. Figured that they'd get along well with kids and attract more customers.

Lisa: If you're done stroking your ego, Lincoln, I'd like to continue explaining. *returns attention to Tucker the Sucker* You see, there are 13 animatronics in total based off of each of us that you'll-

Tucker the Sucker: 13? *counts the Loud siblings* But there are only 11 of you.

Lana: Oh, that's because two of us aren't here right now. One of those people being our second brother and the other being Lynn's lovebird.

Lynn *becoming flustered*: We're not lovebirds!

Tucker the Sucker *chuckles*: That reminds me of two of my friends.

Lisa: Anyway, as I was saying, there are 13 animatronics that you're going to need to keep an eye on.

Tucker the Sucker: Why is that?

Lisa: Well, you see, when I built these animatronics, I based their A.I. off of each of our personalities. Thus, they can be a little 'mischievous'…

Tucker the Sucker (As red flags go off in his head, which he ignores): Okay…?

Lisa: This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that I programmed each robot with a free-roaming mode that last the duration of your shift in order to prevent their servers from locking up.

Tucker the Sucker: Should I be concerned?

*The Louds look at each other with a concerned look, as if debating whether they should tell him or not.*

Luna: Only if you don't have good reaction time.

Tucker the Sucker: Come again?

Lisa: What my sister is _trying_ to say is that the animatronics may try getting into your office every now again. Fortunately, their are fortified doors that can keep them out as well as a system of failsafes that are capable of keeping them at bay.

Tucker the Sucker: But why would I want to keep them at bay? They're only mischievous animatronics, right?

Lisa *smile*: Yeah… right… just your regular advanced animatronics.

Leni: So should we tell him about the gli-*the others clamp their hands over his mouth*

Tucker the Sucker: About the what?

Lucy: Nothing. Disregard what Leni was trying to say. Just stay on your toes and you'll be just fine.

Tucker the Sucker: Okay then? How long do you need me to work this position?

Lisa: This tenure could last anywhere from 2 to 3 weeks, depending on how well you perform. Rest assured, you shall be greatly compensated for your time.

Tucker the Sucker: Hmm, 2-3 weeks of work with a 6 hour late night shift and I get paid $20 per hour? Not a bad proposition. You can count on me.

Lisa: Great to hear. All we need is for you to sign a few documents and we'll be ready to go. In fact, you can actually start tomorrow night if it's not too much to ask.

Tucker the Sucker (eager to get paid): No, it's no trouble at all. I'll start right away.

Lisa: Excellent.

**Night One (written by Raven)**

*Tucker the Sucker reports for his shift and sits comfortably in his office, dressed in his security guard uniform. It is five minutes until midnight when he receives a phone call.*

Tucker the Sucker (answering the phone): Hello?

Lisa: Felicitations, new employee! Before your shift officially starts, allow us to once again thank you for accepting this position. With your assistance, we hope to be able to better observe our animatronics and make all the necessary adjustments to their programming. Take a quick look around your office to better familiarize yourself to the setting. You will notice a tablet on your desk as well as two buttons on both your left and right. Next to the tablet, you will see a flashlight, it is very important that you keep a close eye on it as it may prove vital later on in the week.

Tucker the Sucker: Vital how?

Lisa: Ah, ah, ah. It's far too early to reveal its purpose just yet. Anyway, the tablet gives you access to the security camera feed of each part of the restaurant. This is to help you better keep track of each animatronic so that they don't sneak up on and surprise you. The red buttons on your left and right close the doors and the green buttons open them respectively. Use them to keep the animatronics from getting into your office. You may also notice an additional button on your right. This button can be used to block off the vents as some animatronics like to crawl through them in order to gain access to you.

Tucker the Sucker: I'm sorry, come again? Why would you design an animatronic that can crawl through vents.

Lisa: To be fair, that wasn't my intention. However, due to their advanced A.I., a few of them learned how to sneak about using these passageways. Continuing on, be careful about closing the vents as this heavily affects ventilation and in certain circumstances can cause you to suffer hallucinations and black out for a brief period of time. Are you following me so far?

Tucker the Sucker: Yes, I am. Nothing too confusing.

Lisa: Good. Now one more thing I need to mention: in order to conserve power due to budget restraints, everything on your control panel is powered by a battery. Overusing the cameras and keeping the door closed for prolonged periods of time can drain your power. Once your power is completely drained, you will be vulnerable to every animatronic within the facility and trust me, you don't want that to happen.

Tucker the Sucker: Why is that? What's the worst they can do, hug me to death?

Lisa: You may laugh now, but keep in mind that these machines are hundreds of times stronger than any man. They're easily capable of crushing your bones to dust so yes, it is possible for them to hug you to death.

Tucker the Sucker: What!? You mean I could be in mortal danger!?

Lisa: Just keep an eye on your surroundings and use your resources wisely and you'll be fine.

Tucker the Sucker: Um… okay, alright.

*Lisa hangs up and Tucker's shift officially begins. Though nervous, Tucker quickly gets over it and begins testing his equipment to make sure everything works properly. He closes and opens each door, brings up the camera feed to each section of the restaurant and closes off the vents to ensure everything is in order.*

Tucker the Sucker: Pfft, all I've gotta do is sit around and watch some robots for 6 hours? This finna be a breeze! *brings up camera feed 5, where he sees Animatronic!Lana glaring up at him* Hmm, I've gotta hand it to her, this animatronic looks just like her sister. Don't like how she's looking at me though.

*Tucker switches feeds to cameras 4 and then 8, but sees nothing out of the ordinary aside from Animatronic!Luna, Lucy, and Lynn standing still as statues.*

Tucker the Sucker: Huh, I don't Even know what I was worried about. These guys seem harmless. *Animatronic!Lynn suddenly turns and looks directly at the camera before shooting what seems like a death glare. This understandably freaks Tucker out a little bit* Is she? Is she staring at me? No, no, that can't be it. I must be seeing things.

*Tucker the Sucker switches feeds back over to camera 5, where Lana remains, although she seems to be twirling something in her hands. She too looks at the camera and delivers a message to Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lana: You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright? Don't you worry, I can fix you right up. There's nothing I can't fix.

Tucker the Sucker (somewhat unnerved): That kid didn't tell me these things could talk.

*Tucker switches feeds over to camera 1, where Animatronic!Lincoln is housed. Like Luna, Lucy, and Lynn, he doesn't make any movements. He doesn't even turn to address the camera like the Lynn and Lana did. He simply stays put. Though he doesn't move, Tucker can swear he hears the animatronic let out a smug little laugh.*

Tucker the Sucker: Maybe it's just my nerves getting the better of me, but these animatronics are seriously starting to freak me out.

*An hour passes and Tucker dutifully switches feeds, keeping a close eye out for the machines. However, when he switches over to camera 5 to check in on Lana, all he gets is white noise and static.*

Tucker the Sucker: That's weird, what the heck happened? Is this the glitch that girl with sunglasses (Leni was her name, right?) was talking about? *switches feeds to camera 2, but the same thing happens there as well. Confused, he switches to camera 6, but gets the same result* Did someone mess with my cameras?

Animatronic!Lana (appearing outside the door to his left): You bet your pants someone did! Me to be more specific.

*Tucker the Sucker lets out a shrill shriek before pressing the button and closing the door, cutting off Lana before she can enter.*

Animatronic!Lana: I told you, there's nothing that I can't fix and that includes your cameras. You might wanna stay on high alert, Mr. Night Guard, because next time I might not give you a heads up like I did this time. *leaves, leaving Tucker understandably shaken*

Tucker the Sucker: Okay, I know I already asked this, but WHAT THE HECK!?

*After Lana has left, Tucker cautiously opens the door before checking his battery power. He still has 81% left before it's completely drained. Tucker makes a note to himself to be more careful in the future*

Tucker the Sucker: I swear, these things are out for my blood! This was not mentioned during orientation! *checks the cameras again and sees that they are back to normal* Well, at least the cameras are working again. That's a relief!

*Some more time passes with little intrusion, although Tucker makes a point of keeping his eyes on the Lana animatronic. He periodically shifts between feeds, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.*

Tucker the Sucker (checking camera feed 5): Alright, looks like red hat is missing. *down the hall, Tucker hears Animatronic!Lana yell out "I have a name you know! It's Lana!"* Okay, _Lana_ is missing. I might want to close the doors just to be on the safe side. *tries to close his doors only to hear a click* Oh, now what?! *presses the button several more times, but receives nothing but clicks* What kind of faulty technology did that kid using setting all of this up?

Animatronic!Lisa (appearing in his office): Ahem! If I were you, I'd refrain from mocking the tech. I'll have you know that it's anything but faulty. It's never malfunctioned even once.

Tucker the Sucker: How did you get in my office?

Animatronic!Lisa: Oh please, you were so preoccupied with checking the camera feeds that you forgot to keep an eye on what's going on outside your door.

Tucker the Sucker (keeping as calm as he can): Speaking of doors, any reason as to why I can't close them.

Animatronic!Lisa: Oh, the answer to that question is fairly simple. I fiddled with them so that you can't close them.

Tucker the Sucker: Oh great, apparently you guys have a thing for pranks.

Animatronic!Lisa: No. That would be my sister, Luan.

Tucker the Sucker: Then why did you mess with my doors?

Animatronic!Lisa: Well, I wanted to observe your reaction when you realized that you're right in the open with no way of protecting yourself should one of my siblings come around.

Tucker the Sucker: I knew you little robot demons were out for my blood! What is it that you want?

Animatronic!Lisa: Me, personally? Nothing. However, my siblings may want to find out what you're made of if you catch my drift.

Tucker the Sucker: This can't get any worse. Once lost track of one animatronic and now another one has made me a sitting duck.

Animatronic!Lisa: Look on the bright side, at least I'm helping you conserve battery power.

Tucker the Sucker: Thanks, You're such a great help.

Animatronic!Lisa: Don't mention it. *there are a few minutes of awkward silence before Lisa grows impatient* Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now? Don't tell me she made me hinder you for nothing.

Tucker the Sucker: Who is she, exactly?

Animatronic!Lisa: Lana! She was supposed to get you while I kept your doors open, but apparently she got distracted. I'll be right back. *leaves the office*

Tucker the Sucker: *closes both doors as soon as Lisa is gone* Phew! Thank god for that mishap. *checks his watch* Alright, only 2 more hours to go. I should be fine.

*After a couple of minutes, Tucker reopens the doors. His battery percentage is at 51. He knows he's going to have to bide his time wisely.*

Tucker the Sucker: I can do this, I can do this! Everything will be fine. *checks the camera feeds, but notices that the Lincoln animatronic has moved from camera feed 1 to camera feed 3* Don't tell me I'm going to have to contend with him too. Haven't I dealt with enough?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Not yet, but you will soon.

Tucker the Sucker *closing the door Lisa used to enter as a precaution*: Dude, what did I ever do to you guys?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Nothing. This is simply a game. A game to see if you can last the week without falling to one of us.

Tucker the Sucker: So let me guess, you're going to come over to my office to trying killing me off, aren't you?

Animatronic!Lincoln (shaking his head): No. Not tonight. Tonight, I'm simply going to observe and see if my little sisters can get the job done.

Tucker the Sucker: That's a relief! *wipes sweat from his brow* At least that's one less animatronic I'll have to deal with.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Why of course. It's no fun if we all simply gang up on you and trust me, if we wanted to, we'd be more than capable of getting you tonight without much of a challenge.

Tucker the Sucker *switching feeds for a brief time before returning to Lincoln*: How sporting of you.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Yeah, I know right. Anyway, try to survive the night. It would be a shame if you came this close only to choke and die on your first night on the job.

Tucker the Sucker: As if I'd let that happen.

*With Lincoln declaring himself a non factor, Tucker breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to check on the other animatronics. Just a short time later, he hears an innocent childlike giggle*

Tucker the Sucker: What the? *feels someone tugging on his leg and looks down to see Animatronic!Lily pulling on his leg*

Animatronic!Lily: Goo goo! *holds up a toy cupcake*

Tucker the Sucker: Awww. Aren't you adorable. There's no way you can kill me. *reaches out to grab the cupcake, only for Lily to yank it away and hold out her hand as if she wants something in return* What?

Animatronic!Lily: *whimpers and pouts*

Tucker the Sucker: You want something in exchange for your cupcake?

Animatronic!Lily (nodding her head): Ga ga!

Tucker the Sucker: Well, I don't have much on me, but how about… *pulls out a tissue* This tissue?

*Animatronic!Lily looks at him as if she's about to cry and starts to whimper*

Tucker the Sucker: No? Well, um, how about a nice little sticker? *pulls out a sticker of a bird*

*Animatronic!Lily really doesn't like that and begins to cry at the top of her lungs.*

Tucker the Sucker (knowing that this isn't good): Oh Crap, oh crap, oh crap!

Animatronic!Lincoln: Oh, you've done it now. You made our baby sister cry. Looks like we're going to have to come over there and teach you a lesson about what happens when you mess with our family.

Tucker the Sucker (hearing every animatronic slowly marching through the halls): No, no, no! *turns to Animatronic!Lily* What do you want? Umm, a birthday hat? *Lily keeps crying* Crayons and paper? *Lily keeps crying* Shit, what am I going to do?

*Tucker digs through his pocket and finds a chocolate bar. In a last ditch effort, he offers it to Lily*

Tucker the Sucker: What about chocolate? *Animatronic!Lily immediately stops crying and takes the chocolate bar out of his hand.*

Animatronic!Lily: Ga ga! *claps her hands and leaves the office.*

*Tucker hears the animatronics retreating, but doesn't take a chance. He closes both doors to keep them from getting access to his office. Back on his camera feed, Tucker hears Animatronic!Lincoln taunting him*

Animatronic!Lincoln: You got lucky that time, but how long will that luck last?

Animatronic!Lana (standing right outside his window): This close. I was this close to getting my hands on you. Make Lily cry again and next time you won't be so lucky. *reluctantly leaves*

*Tucker the Sucker looks at his watch and sees that it is 5:59 AM. His battery is at 1%. Not wanting to lose that last precious percentage, Tucker takes a chance and reopens the doors. A few seconds later, Tucker hears the chime of a clock followed by the cheers of children. Taking a second glance at his watch, Tucker sees that it is 6AM. He has made it through his first night.*

Tucker: Man, that was more than I bargained for. I'm just thankful to still be alive. *gathers his things and sprints out of the restaurant* I'm starting to question whether I should come back tonight or not? That was seriously freaky.

End Night 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude 1 (by Harbinger)**

*Tucker had ran out of the restaurant with a quite a helping of questions running through his head, when he thought he was dealing with animatronics he thought it was some cobbled together likeliness of the Loud siblings, not realistic enough to be indistinguishable from them save for their slightly exaggerated heights and their apparent propensity for murder.*

Tucker: Okay...what the hell was that!? That was in no way or hell just animatronics, like what kind of person gives them fully conscious AI that adapts? I'm gonna need some answers, and that's about...several hours from now, don't want to get in trouble you know, knocking on people's doors 6AM in the morning.

*And with that Tucker goes home, with his first day worth of pay given, he went to his house and went to bed, well if he hasn't had nightmares about these kids, he'll have them now.*

*The Next day…*

Tucker: Okay you guys, what...the heck was last night!?

*The college student had demanded the Loud Siblings as they sat around the table and exchanged a few concerned looks, though there was a certain air about things, more precisely the fact that they were playing an game of Uno, well, Lynn (coincidentally wearing a casino visor), Lincoln, Luan and Lola was anyways, with them a mound of their own candies from past Halloween, while the others spectated.*

Lori: *Looks at him nonchalantly* You're gonna have to be more specific than that.

Tucker: *Glaring at Lori* You know what I mean, the killer hyper realistic Animatronics? The fact that they seem very aware and treat my survival like a game?

Lisa: *Rolls eyes* Don't be such a drama queen, that's only marginally the least of your concerns based on the cameras we see into, and yes, the Animatronics are not as you would think, clunky, they are top of the line Animatronics that have realistic behavior to humans and they are all based off of all of us, not too shabby a job if I do say so myself.

Luna: They are kinda surreal to look at though, its like they're always watching even if we aren't there. *shudders*

Lincoln: *places down a draw 4 card for Lynn, making her growl in annoyance at the lack of reverse or additional draw cards* Though when do you think you could uh...find the glitch soon Lis?

Lisa: *Folds arms* That's assuming if I can get enough data, the animatronics while they are affable considering we created them, this newfound sense of violence and bloodlust would make them unpredictable as to how they react to a full system wipe that isn't a firmware update.

Tucker: So I'm the guinea pig then?

Lynn: Look on the bright side at least you're getting paid for something, instead of like, getting paid in bus fare change.

Tucker: Guess that's true.

Luan: *Takes 2 cards from the deck* And also its _binding_ us together HAHAHA! But seriously, you are under contract.

Lola: *Nods* Don't take this the wrong way but we would like to not have our employees suing daddy's pants off.

Tucker: *Deflated* Oh, that too, guess I have to stick with you guys the long haul, though I'm just curious about one thing, why is the baby trying to get me killed?

Lisa: Oh that? Well that's simple to explain, the Lily Animatronic is incapable of tenderizing you into fine meat, stubby fingers and while stronger than a baby, she's still a baby, so the fickled mind of a baby such as she, *Lily crossed her arms and looked away with a "Hmph!"* she must've realized that her sibling units are more likely to jump into the fray and kill the Night Guard like an fire alarm, *slightly dark tone* and we all know what we'd do when we find the sicko that would harm poor Lily.

*The other siblings looked at eachother in agreement similar dark looks before seeing a rightfully scared Tucker, before they looked sheepish.*

Lori: Oh! We don't mean you Tuck, just someone in general, you'd have to be literally suicidal to think we'd let you walk out of here if you harm one hair on Lily's head. *Smiles*

Tucker: *Deadpan* How comforting.

End Interlude 1

**Night 2 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker is once more inside the supposed safety that was the office, having only a few minutes before 12AM and the fight for his life begins anew, oh and getting paid on the side, though that feels secondary to not having his intestines played with by animatronics that look like half his age thank you very much.*

Tucker the Sucker: Alright, I have restocked with some things Lily might like, so if she likes it then the animatronic have to like it too.

*The Phone rings as he was brought out of his musings and went to go and pick it up, settling into his chair.*

Lucy: Hello?

Tucker: Hey, you're one of Lisa's sisters right? What happened to the Poindexter?

Lucy: Lynn won the game of Uno and kept the percentage of candy to herself to snack on, then she got stomach pains from eating too much candy, so Lisa is taking care of making a pill to cure her stomach aches, I hope that you won't find me a bother.

Tucker The Sucker: What? No no no! You're not a bother, I think you are doing great taking over for your sister.

Lucy: Hmm, how nice of you, I know we barely met, but my name is Lucy, if you were to survive this night would you like to hear a poem I wrote?

*Tucker thought about it, he isn't one to say no to precocious kids, even though she sounds positively bored with slight emotional inflection, and its no skin off his bones.*

Tucker the Sucker: Ah what the heck? I'll go for it.

Lucy: Good, but I guess enough about me and more about your predicament, it seems that the Lola Animatronic might be on the move, hmm, maybe I'll write a poem about how beneath fluid grace lies cold heart steel? I just need to find a good rhyme.

Tucker: So I'm gonna be double teamed by the wonder twins? Lovely…

Lucy: Wonder Twins? That's a new one, *An indignant "Hey!" from Lola and Lana in the background was heard* but for Lola, you could say she compliments Lana's style of hunting, Lola hates getting no attention, so if you watch her for a little bit on the cameras, maybe she'll be satisfied for a bit, but Lana disables cameras if she's observed too often or left to her own devices, whichever comes first, if not then may God have mercy on ye poor soul.

Tucker: Well there's always death to look forward to so there's that.

Lucy: Sigh, looks like time's up, and they are on the move, but keep your wits up about your surroundings.

*She hangs up the phone as the clock strikes 12AM as Tucker sighed.*

Tucker: Well let's get this over with.

*He began to first check camera 5 to see the Loud Animatronics standing there motionlessly, glancing towards the camera, and even though they were expressionless, their eyes seem to carry a certain emotion, amusement.*

Tucker: This is unsettling but that's the breaks I guess, *Camera feed flickers suddenly and now Lola and Lana are missing from the group, though now Animatronic!Lincoln seemed to have a small taunting smile* well fuck you too.

Animatronic!Lana: (from the halls) Would you look at that? I guess the Night Guard is dumb enough to come back here, or maybe he likes the rush of dancing with danger, Lincoln was right, he's gonna be fun.

Animatronic!Lola: (from the halls) Hold on buster! Calling dibs on him before he gives me my photo-op is rude, you know how much it means to have some eyes on a girl of class.

Tucker: At the very least they bicker like actual twins.

*Tucker hears some shuffling from the vent to quickly close the vent door on the side.*

Tucker: *Looking towards the vent* Nice try Poindexter! Gotta try better than that!

Animatronic!Lisa: Bah, curse my silicon metallic body, makes myself heavier than it should be suggested of my frame, I'll be back…

*Animatronic!Lisa shuffles away from the vent door in a huff, after checking to see that she's actually gone, Tucker opened the door again.*

Tucker: Phew...

Animatronic!Lola: (from the right hall) If I don't get my closeup from that stupid Night Guard in five minutes I'm gonna throttle him!

Tucker: Ah crap, Lola.

*He flickers through the cameras to note with dismay that Lana had disabled cameras 5 and 3 are disabled while in the storage closet, he could hear Lana humming a listless tune as she rummaged through the supplies, he came to camera 6 where an impatient Animatronic!Lola was standing tapping her foot.*

Animatronic!Lola:(Annoyed) There you are, now, pay attention to my details and make sure you memorize every ounce of it, I might be a robot but I'm every bit as much as Lola Loud as the real deal, same goes for the rest of us.

*Tucker rolled his eyes at the declaration as she started to pose for the camera so to speak.*

Tucker: Well this is great, fighting for my life and I have to entertain a little girl and her dreams of stardom or whatever, strange things are happening this night.

*From the corner of his eye he could see a flash of red fidgeting a bit, slowly trying to sneak into the office before Tucker snapped towards the door as he shrieked in terror from Lana mere inches from the office door, her eyes widened in surprise before he slammed it in front of her.*

Tucker: Jesus Christ! What the hell!?

*His heart was pounding in his chest, those eyes of hers looked WAY too excited at almost getting inside the office room, just how bloodthirsty are these things?*

Tucker: Okay...76% and its 1AM, you can do this Tuck, you can get through this and go home to rest and forget about almost getting murdered by a handy-girl.

*An angry knocking on the door rang throughout the office as Animatronic!Lana went to the window to glare at him.*

Animatronic!Lana: (Angered) You almost closed the door on my face you dummy!

Tucker: And you were trying to kill me, safe to say that's about fair play.

*Animatronic!Lana growled at him and punched at the window, a loud thump was heard as the glass reverated a little, making him jump slightly, those are bulletproof glass right?*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Out of view, though it came from Lana's side) Come on Lana, let it go, you'll get your chance next time, have to say though, nice sneaking skills, though you might have to not too ahead of yourself, the last guy was really paranoid after all.

Animatronic!Lana: (Looks down) I know...but I guess you're right, *Glares at Tucker* next time Night Guard, I'm onto you.

*She then walks away from the window and into the dark halls of the restaurant once more, leaving Tucker alone as he checked the percentage on the power, 70%, crap.*

Tucker: This is really cutting it close, they are getting a bit more bold and sneaky than the first night.

*He checks the camera he had on Lola once again only to realize that she was missing from Camera 6, raffling through them saw that she had moved to Camera 4 in an innocent expression on her face, making his eyes narrow at her before the camera flickered and Lana had appeared in the same room with her, having a rather devious smile on her face, looking directly at the camera, twirling a screwdriver in her hand.*

Tucker: Oh you gotta be kidding me!

Animatronic!Lola: What are you doing in here? You better not ruin my photo-op Lana.

Animatronic!Lana: Just trying to fix this camera right here, *Walks towards the camera* it's so grainy I doubt the Night Guard can get in all your details.

*Tucker narrowed his eyes at the insinuation she was making.*

Tucker: Oh you clever girl.

Animatronic!Lola: Hmm, well you do make a point, how long will this gotta take? I have a schedule to keep.

Animatronic!Lana: Well you can always go and hang out with the Night Guard, good lighting, a personal audience, I thought you were for that sort of pageant stuff.

*Animatronic!Lola was excited by the idea as she nodded and made her way out of the kitchen, making Animatronic!Lana smirk at the camera and made Tucker's duty of surviving that much harder for him, he forgot something important...where's Lisa?*

Animatronic!Lisa: *Pops up right next to him* (Deadpan Sarcasm) Wow Tucker, I never expected you to be this lax in security when it's just the twin sibling units, I can only imagine the horrors of multi-tasking when all 13 of us are converging on your position in a fashion.

*Tucker cursed to himself as the doors are now disabled.*

Tucker: (Deadpanned) You don't say?

Animatronic!Lisa: Indeed I do, by the way, you will want to address the proverbial elephant in the room, *Lifts up Animatronic!Lily who was giggling happily* I would say you're "Stuck between a rock and a hard place." but then again, if Lily cries then Lola is the least of your worries.

Tucker: (Incredulous) Are you serious? I have enough on my plate.

Animatronic!Lisa: (Rolls eyes) Clearly you do, but look at it like this, I keep the doors open, and Lana or Lola will get you sooner or later, you make Lily cry, in which may God have mercy on your soul, or take the easy way out, and give her what she wants, I'll even be generous, and leave when you give her the item of her fixation.

*Tucker looks at her and then at Lily who is using puppy dog eyes on him before he sighs and nods.*

Tucker: Okay, I have…*Goes through pockets* a few KISSES if she wants that.

*Animatronic!Lily turns her head away from the chocolate with a, "No!"*

Animatronic!Lisa: That's one strike, not every time she feels inclined to partake in reshaped chocolate Tucker.

Tucker: I don't know that! Babies are fickled with what they want at times and you know it!

*The robot replica rolled her eyes at the statement.*

Animatronic!Lisa: Clearly, but I'm not in danger of being terminated by your poor decisions.

*Tucker was about to retort back when he heard the sounds of heels from the right side of the office, at the back of the hallway.*

Animatronic!Lola: Oh mister Night Guard~ I'm coming for my close up!

Animatronic!Lisa: Are you really in any position to argue?

Tucker: Grrr...how about..this?

*He went into his pocket to fish out some glittery sticker set to hold out to her as Lily started to look upset and whimpered, making him get scared.*

Animatronic!Lisa: Ouch, Strike two, Lily doesn't like the allure of cheap glitter stickers such as those, besides, they tend to make her chafe if they get into her diaper.

Tucker: Oh for the love of-!

Animatronic!Lola: (Getting closer to the Office) Hehehe, Get ready to take close and precise details Guard, it'll be the last thing you'll see!

*Getting a moment of inspiration he took out from his pocket that made Lisa and Lily gasp in surprise, it was a plushy Fenton the Fox figure, making Lily go for a grab at the object as she rubbed her face against it.*

Animatronic!Lisa: Well that is...surprising, however I am a woman of my word, I'll go.

*With that, Animatronic!Lisa took Animatronic!Lily out of the room and out of sight, making Tucker sigh in relief before he heard the sounds of heels clicking closer, he could see Lola right out of the window as he quickly closed the door on her making her shout in anger.*

Animatronic!Lola: When I get in there you'll be sorry pal!

Tucker: Try again next time sweetheart!

*Animatronic!Lola growled and glared at him from the window, before she huffed and walked off into the dark hallway.*

*It was rather amazing how quick time passes when your life is on the line Tucker considered to himself, the power was at 36% and the time was 5:59AM, the time before that was tame in comparison, only a token attempts by Lana and Lisa trying to get inside while keeping an ritualistic glance on the camera to keep Lola content and satisfied, and then the clock flipped to 6AM, as children cheered and the chimes came on.*

Tucker: Alright! Another night down! This is...really stressful, I just need to get out of here.

*He quickly made his way out of the restaurant and after a certain distance, he looked back against his bitter judgement to see standing looking back at him from the window, Animatronic!Lincoln and Animatronic!Lynn, sneering at him with the former slow clapping and the latter pointing at an invisible watch, all but saying, "We are entertained by your attempts, but its only a matter of time till you mess up." Tucker didn't look back and kept running until he got home.*

End Night 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Interlude 2 (written by Raven)**

Tucker: I know they can't hurt me now, but I'm not taking that chance.

*Tucker goes home and gets a nice sleep (well as nice a sleep as one can get after being terrorized by killer animatronics). The next day, after playing a few video games for a few hours, talking to friends and generally enjoying himself before having to go back to work, Tucker heads to Lynn's Table a couple hours ahead of his shift to meet with the siblings once again. When he gets there, he sees that only Lincoln, Lori, Luna, and Lynn are present. Lynn however is accompanied by a young teen with brown hair.*

Lori: Good to see you survived another night.

Lincoln: Yeah, it looks like you've got this whole security guard thing down. *Tucker shoots him a killer death glare.* What? What did I do?

Tucker: You know what you did. Your animatronic counterpart is almost like the ringleader of those machines.

Lincoln: Dude, you can't blame me for the actions of my robot self.

Tucker: Yeah, I guess you're right. *sighs* Sorry, little dude, I guess it's just the stress of being hunted by robots that has me freaking out.

Luna: Well you seem to be doing a good job so far. Just keep doing what you're doing and you should be fine.

Chris: If it's any consolation, from what Lynn tells me, you have pretty quick reflexes. That should help you greatly.

Tucker: Thanks, um… what is your name?

Chris: The name is Chris. I'm Lynn's friend.

Tucker: Oh, you must be Lynn's lovebi- *stops dead in his tracks when he hears Lynn growl and looks over to see her giving him the death stare to end all death stares* I mean, uh… close friend that Lana alluded to.

Lynn: He's my boyfriend, but no one gets to call him my lovebird but me.

Tucker: Noted. *thinks for a second* Wait a minute, that means that one of the secret animatronics is based off of you.

Chris & Lynn: Yep!

Tucker: I really hope I don't have to contend with your robot counterparts tonight. *to Lynn* No offense, but your counterpart seems really intense. She kinda intimidates me.

Lynn: Well duh! You're talking about the Lynnsanity! Everything I do is intense so of course the same would hold true for my animatronic version!

Tucker: Why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?

**Night 3 (written by Raven)**

*As is the custom, Night 3 kicks off with Tucker receiving a phone call. Tucker quickly answers the phone*

Lana: Yo! Is this thing on? Cool! This message is going out to the Night Guard, can you hear me?

Tucker the Sucker: I can hear you loud and clear. I guess you're talking over for the goth tonight?

Lana: You'd be correct. We figured it'd be cool to shake things up a bit by having a different one us deliver the message each night. Thought it would make things interesting for you.

Tucker (deadpan): Yeah, because things totally aren't interesting enough with killer animatronics after my head.

Lana: Ah ah ah, none of the sass. Unless you don't want my help for tonight. Anyway, my advice for tonight is for you to keep an extra close eye on the vents.

Tucker the Sucker: To keep an eye out for Lisa? Yeah, I'm aware.

Lana: While you rightfully should keep an eye out for Lisa, tonight I'm referring to a different threat in the form of my sister, Lucy's, animatronic form. Like Lisa, this goth bot can crawl through the vents in order to get to you. Unlike Lisa however, Lucy has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Tucker: What kind of tricks?

Lana: Well, she can mess with your oxygen supply and trigger hallucinations. During this time, you'll be extremely vulnerable to the others so make sure to keep a close eye on your oxygen supply and watch over the vents.

Tucker: That sounds like a handful, but thanks for the advice.

Lana: Don't mention it. You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work!

Tucker: Thanks! *Lana hangs up* Alright, Night 3, let's get this show on the road.

*The clock strikes midnight, signaling the beginning of Tucker's shift.*

Tucker: Alright, come on out! Do your worst, I'm ready for you guys.

Animatronic!Lincoln (standing outside Tucker's window): My, my, I've never seen a guy so ready to die.

Tucker (reacting quickly and slamming the door closed): My shift literally just started 10 seconds ago, how did you get here so fast?!

Animatronic!Lincoln: I was standing in the arcade room adjacent to your office when your shift began, that's how. So, what'd you think of my little rhyme?

Tucker (sarcastically): Oh, it was great. Pretty fly for a white guy. Maybe if this whole killer animatronic thing doesn't work out for you, you can try being a rapper.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Nah! Rap is more Lisa's thing.

Tucker: Wait, are you just fucking with me or are you being serious?

Animatronic!Lincoln: No, it's true. You wouldn't believe it but Lisa is totally into gangsta rap.

Tucker the Sucker (genuinely surprised): Wow, I never would've thought an intellectual like her would be- hey, I know what you're trying to do! Speaking of Lisa… *closes off the vents just in time to prevent Lisa from crawling through*

Animatronic!Lisa: Damnit, Lincoln! You were supposed to distract him long enough for me to disable his doors!

Animatronic!Lincoln (shrugging his shoulders): Hey, I did the best I could. You should've been a little speedier.

Animatronic!Lola (from down the hall): You better not be distracting him from getting a shot of my close up! Do you know how long it takes for me to get this beautiful?

Tucker the Sucker: Damnit, I almost forgot about her. *brings up his cameras and switches feed to camera 6, catching an impatient Lola once again tapping her foot*

Animatronic!Lola: I don't like having to repeat myself, but I'll remind you again just once more: I don't like to be ignored, I want me beauty to be displayed for all the world to see. Your purpose is to make sure I look good, got it?

Tucker the Sucker (deadpan): Oh, well excuse me Princess. You'll have to forgive me, I have a lot on my plate, what with you guys trying to kill me!

Animatronic!Lola: I don't care for your excuses! Just do your job or you'll have to deal with me, got it? Now make sure you get a good shot of me, okay? *strikes a pose*

Tucker: I'm on it. *zooms in on Lola for a few seconds before remembering about Lana* Now let's check in on your twin and… *pulls up camera feed 5, only to see that Lana is missing.* Oh, it is too early for this!

*Tucker scrolls through the feed until he finds Animatronic!Lana standing outside the bathrooms, holding a screwdriver in her land and glancing towards the camera.*

Tucker: And what do you think you're doing?

Animatronic!Lana: Maintenance, duh! Your camera looks like it's a little grainy. I just wanna spruce it up, you know.

Tucker the Sucker: No need, the camera is running just fine so you can go back to your position now.

Animatronic!Lana: If you say so, just don't blame me if you have a hard time separating us from the pixels.

Tucker (feeling himself growing a little lightheaded): Whoa, is this… the effect… of the smol goth girl? I might want to open up my vents for a few minutes. *opens both it as well as the door he had closed on Animatronic!Lincoln* Alright, looks like the ringleader is gone. Maybe I can actually relax for a few minutes.

*Tucker suddenly hears a "Ga ga" and feels a familiar tugging on his leg.*

Tucker: Or not. *looks down at Animatronic!Lily* What can I do you for? *looks around to make sure Lisa hasn't made it into the office. Once he sees the coast is clear, be relaxes*

Animatronic!Lily: Hahaha! *holds out her hand*

Tucker the Sucker: Hmm, let's see. I gave you Fenton the Funtime Fox yesterday, how about today, I give you some… Play Doh? *offers Animatronic!Lily some playdoh*

Animatronic!Lily: *blows a raspberry* Nah-uh!

Tucker: Okay, how about a… balloon?

Animatronic!Lily: Oooooh! *seems to accept Tucker's offer and happily grabs the balloon, hugging it to her chest, while giggling*

Tucker the Sucker: Phew! That was easy!

*Due to her super strength, which she can't control due to being based off a baby, Animatronic!Lily ends up squeezing the balloon too hard, causing it to burst with a loud "Pop!" That echoes throughout the restaurant. As with any young child, Lily starts to whimper*

Tucker: I just had to jinx it, didn't I!? *to Animatronic!Lily* Wait, Wait, please… don't cry. I'll make it up to you. How about a… dinosaur action figure?

Animatronic!Lily: *eyes become teary as she whimpers even more*

Tucker: Shit, I don't have much else! Not to mention… *pulls up the camera feed just in time to catch Lana creeping towards the office. With quick reaction time, he closes the door on her before she can get to him.* Now that that's over with *rummages through his bag until he pulls out a puppet's mask* Would you like this mask?

Animatronic!Lily: Weeeee! *claps her hands and laughs as she grabs the mask from Tucker and crawls out of the office.*

Tucker: Damn, that was close. In hindsight, I probably should've brought more than one balloon.

*Tucker then hears a quiet, monotone voice whisper "Lo! 'Tis a gala night, within the lonesome latter years! An Angel throng, bewinged, bedight in veils, and drowned in tears!"*

Tucker the Sucker: What the? Where is that coming from?

*Tucker doesn't have much time to ponder so he checks his camera feed once more and spots Lisa in the kitchen, while Animatronic!Lincoln had moved back to his default position on camera feed 1.*

Tucker: Yeah, both of you stay right there.

Animatronic!Lucy (continuing her poem): Sit, in a Theater to see, a play of hopes & fears! While the orchestra breathes fitfully the music of the spheres!

Tucker the Sucker: That Lucy kid mentioned having a knack for poetry so I can only assume that her counterpart has come out to play. Keeping that in mind with the fact that Lana told me she can crawl through the vents… *closes off the vents, resulting in a soft thud followed by a deadpan "Ow."* Was she really that close? How did she sneak up on me like that?

*Over on camera feed 1, Animatronic!Lincoln taunts him*

Animatronic!Lincoln: That's Lucy for ya! She's always been good at pulling a stealth hi/bye! You've got to listen really carefully if you wanna detect her.

Animatronic!Lucy (from within the vents): I knew I shouldn't have recited The Conqueror Worm while coming at you. Sigh, but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Tucker the Sucker (deadpanned): And here I was thinking the Wonder Twins were a handful!

Animatronic!Lola: Call us that one more time and I'll show you something of wonder when I take that tablet of yours and shove it some place where the sun don't shine!

Tucker the Sucker (sheepishly): Got it.

Animatronic!Lucy: You may have thwarted me this time, but rest assured, I'll be back. *crawls away*

Tucker: And I'll be waiting for you. *pulls up camera feed, where he sees that Lana has messed with camera feeds 2, 4, and 7, rendering them to nothing but static* I guess Lana took offense at my wonder twins remark too!

*Tucker checks the time and sees that it is 1:30 AM and he is doing slightly better than the previous night as he has 77% of his battery power remaining.*

Tucker: Alright, so those cameras are down for a few minutes. I just have to hope no one takes advantage of those blind spots.

*Tucker switches between camera feeds 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8 just to air on the safe side. His gambit pays off as he catches Animatronic!Lisa advancing through the halls towards him.*

Tucker: *shutting the door* Nope! Not tonight, Poindexter!

Animatronic!Lisa: Curses! I was hoping that with Lana sabotaging your cameras and Lucy occupying your time I would be able to sneak in undetected. *turns away and Tucker reopens the door*

Tucker the Sucker: I bet you did, but you weren't quick enough for ole Friar Tuck, were you?

Animatronic!Lincoln (appearing at the opposite door): I wouldn't gloat just yet if I were you. *Tucker tries closing the door on him, but it is too late* You've still got over four hours left before you're home free. I don't see why you're so confident when you haven't even contended with a real threat yet.

Tucker the Sucker: Let me guess, white hare, that real threat is you? If you're so menacing why don't you deal with me your- *Lincoln grabs Tucker by his throat and hoists him into the air* (in a shrill voice) self?

Animatronic!Lincoln *snarls*: Don't get cocky just because you've survived two nights. Believe me, it's all too tempting for me to throttle you here and now with my bare hands… *Tucker gulps* but, as I said, I want to give my little sisters a chance to play with you first. Tonight is Lucy's night and being the caring big brother that I am, I'm not going to ruin it for her. *puts Tucker down*

Tucker: So are you just going to act as support for your sisters? Does that mean you're not going to kill me?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Not tonight at least. When Lynn & Chris get involved however, that's when I'll get serious. *smirks evilly at Tucker as he exits the office* Until then however, savor these nights of easy mode.

Tucker the Sucker: Don't think I don't know what you're up to.

Animatronic!Lincoln (mockingly playing innocent): Hmm? Why whatever do you mean?

Tucker: You're trying to distract me, aren't you? Fortunately for me, I've been keeping track of everything and right now I've got the camera trained on Lola so that she doesn't become indignant.

Animatronic!Lola: Thank you for that by the way! *does a twirl before striking another pose*

Animatronic!Lincoln (sarcastically applauding): Clever boy, you're starting to catch on pretty quickly. Still, there's one thing you forgot about.

Tucker: And what's that? *starts to feel lightheaded again* Uh-Oh. *eyes start to blink*

Animatronic!Lincoln: What's the matter? Feeling sleepy?

Tucker the Sucker: No… no… *closes his eyes for a few seconds* I feel… fine.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Are you sure about that? You don't look too hot. Go ahead, rest your head for a while.

Tucker the Sucker: No, I'm… fine.

Animatronic!Lincoln: If you say so…

*Animatronic!Lincoln suddenly takes on a charred and heavily burned appearance before seemingly lunging at Tucker, who screams before blacking out.*

Tucker (coming to): Oh no…*sees that it is Now 2:10 PM and he is at 68%* oh crap! Oh shit!

Animatronic!Lola: Alright, Mr. Night Guard, I know I'm gorgeous, but you can take your eyes off of me now! Don't make me have to come down there!

Tucker: Right right! *switches feeds to watch Animatronic!Lana, who was stalking towards his office, prompting him to shut the door.*

Animatronic!Lucy (from within the vents): It would appear that luck is on your side tonight.

Tucker *still feeling lightheaded and grabbing at his head*: What are you talking about?

Animatronic!Lucy: After inducing a hallucination, I was going to sneak into your office, but when you passed out, your face hit the button that closed off the vents. Sigh, what are the odds of that?

Animatronic!Lincoln: She's right, you know. I swear, Tuck, you've got to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet right now. *laughs*

Tucker the Sucker: If I'm so lucky, then explain to me why I'm stuck in a mom & pop restaurant at 3 in the morning with a bunch of killer robots trying to eviscerate me!

Animatronic!Lucy: That's all on you, can't blame us for your poor life choices.

Tucker: *sighs* If I'm as lucky as you say I am, then maybe when this is all over, I should take a trip to Vegas!

Animatronic!Lincoln: Yeah, but before you do that, you're going to have to make it out of here alive!

Animatronic!Lily *crawling over to Lincoln and gently tugging on his leg to get his attention. Notably, she has the mask on that Tucker gave her earlier*: Boo!

Animatronic!Lincoln *feigning being scared*: AHH! *pretends to catch his breath* Oh, Lily, you can't just sneak up on me like that, you almost scared my pants off!

*Animatronic!Lily laughs and crawls away leaving Tucker to be oddly moved by the sweet interaction. For a few seconds, he can only stare at Animatronic!Lincoln*

Animatronic!Lincoln: What?

Tucker the Sucker: Nothing. It's just that that was surprisingly sweet.

Animatronic!Lincoln: You know, there's more to us than just wanting to kill you. We are family after all.

Tucker: Why can't you be more like a normal family and you know, not try to kill me?

Animatronic!Lucy (still in the vents): Because there's no fun in that.

Animatronic!Lisa: Besides, is we were to just leave you alone, what else would you do? Sleep for six hours? Such sloth is undeserving of compensation. We're making sure you earn your keep.

Tucker: *grumbling under his breath* Earn my keep my ass. *closes door on Lisa*

Animatronic!Lucy: Hey, if you think this is tough, just wait until Lynn comes out to play. You'll _really _have your hands full then.

Tucker: Oh joy, I can't wait. Also, are you just going to sit in the vents all night?

Animatronic!Lucy: Maybe. It puts you in a compromising position after all. You can't open the vents to get better ventilation without letting me in, meaning you're more prone to my hallucinations.

Animatronic!Lana (currently in the main dining room): Meaning you're more prone for one of us to get you!

Tucker: *sighs* I remember when I thought the most I'd have to deal with would be burglars.

Animatronic!Lucy: Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Anyone foolish enough to break in here while we're active deserves whatever fate they get.

Animatronic!Lisa: I still have vivid memories of the last sap who broke in. What Lola did to that poor guy's leg would make you piss yourself.

Animatronic!Lola (from down the hall): Oh come on, that was light work compared to what Lynn did to him.

Animatronic!Lincoln: What about what Luan did to his partner. I think Lio actually got it on tape somewhere.

Tucker: Guys, guys, could you maybe _not_ reminisce about your past kills right in front of me?

Animatronic!Lucy: Would you rather we discuss the colorful ways we'll kill you instead?

Tucker the Sucker: *beat beat beat* On second thought, carry on. Go right ahead and reminisce. *checks his camera and catches Lana in the act of sabotaging one of his cameras* Lana, leave that camera alone!

Animatronic!Lana: You're not the Boss of me!

Animatronic!Lola: Oh, Mister Night Guard~! I'm feeling rather cute right now. Could you maybe get a snapshot?

Animatronic!Lynn (from an unknown location):Aw man, how come you guys get to have all the fun!? I'm getting restless waiting for my turn!

Animatronic!Lincoln (to Tucker): I guess I'll leave you alone for now. I've gotta go calm down Lynn so that she doesn't jump the gun. You're welcome by the way.

Tucker *sighs as the other animatronics leave, leaving just him and Animatronic!Lucy*: So, are you seriously going to stay in there all night?

Animatronic!Lucy: It's not like I have anything better to do.

Tucker the Sucker: Well you do you. Just know that I'm not opening those vents as long as you remain there.

Animatronic!Lucy: That works to your detriment you know.

Tucker: Maybe so, but I am not letting you get one over on me so easily.

*Time passes by and Tucker does his best to multitask with everything on his plate. True to her word, Animatronic Lucy stays in the vent, cutting off his ventilation and forcing him to occasionally stick his head out the door to get a breath of fresh air. Still, Tucker does a very good job at keeping track of each animatronic. Finally time rolls around to 5:59 and Tucker is counting down the seconds. Thanks to Lucy forcing him to keep the vents closed, his power has been depleted to a mere 14%.*

Tucker *kicking his feet up with both doors closed*: Well, Tuck, you did it again.

Animatronic!Lucy: More like you just got lucky… again.

Tucker the Sucker: Oh, shut up! Nobody asked you!

*Time changes to 6AM, which is signaled by the ever so blissful sound of children cheering and clock chimes. Tucker grabs his things and leaves the restaurant as quickly as possible. As he walks towards the exit, he sees Animatronic!Lynn and Animatronic!Chris staring at him. Lynn, in particular, is glaring daggers at him and holds up her watch, tapping it to make it clear that his time is short.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Tomorrow night, Bub. Your life ends tomorrow night! I don't care if Stinkcoln says he's getting involved too, tomorrow night, I put an end to this game and prove why I'm number one! Savor and cherish your last 24 hours the best you can because they're the last ones you have left.

Tucker *looking close to pissing himself*: We shall see about that. It's either your life or my life and I ain't leaving, I like breathing.

Animatronic!Lynn: How cute of you to think you have a choice.

Animatronic!Chris: Yes, I'm terribly sorry about this all, but your chances of surviving tomorrow night are slim to none.

Tucker the Sucker *looking up at the sky as he sprints out of the restaurant and all the way home*: Did I anger you in some way? Why would you let this happen to me?

*Upon arriving at his home, Tucker rests his head and does his best not to think about his seemingly impending doom. As he drifts off to sleep, Tucker questions every decision in life that led him to this moment.*

End Night 3


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude 3 (By Harbinger)

*The next morning held for some interesting conversations with the Night Guard and the Loud Siblings, as they sat inside, with Lynn, Lisa, Lincoln, Luan, and someone he hasn't seen before which is Lio.*

Lisa:*Looking over the generated reports of the previous nights* I have to say Tucker, you've been doing an excellent job of maintaining having your insides, inside as it were.

Lincoln: Yeah, I wouldn't imagine that the universe was on your side, by the previous security footage, some folks weren't as lucky as you.

Tucker: (Dryly) So as the Animatronic you told me, and then they bragged about how they mutilated anyone that got in the place after 12.

Luan: Do we have to call them Animatronics still? I'm still prescribing them as Loudatronics, HAHA, get it?

*The others sans Lio groaned at the pun, making Luan deflated, only to perk up a little when Lio patted her shoulder reassuringly.*

Tucker: Does she always do that?

Lisa: Unfortunately yes.

Lynn: Getting Luan's puns outta the way, we need to figure out what the hell is still driving them bonkers since my awesome robo self basically flexed on his butt hard and got really antsy sitting around.

Lisa: Precisely elder sibling unit, I have a working theory on what does the glitch does to the Animatronics and based on the data, the results are...unsettling, and ironic.

Lynn: Lay it on us Lisa.

Lisa: *Nods* This glitch as we all know causes the Animatronics to demonstrate murderous and sociopathic behaviors, that we all know, so far we can only go up to Lynn and Luan unfortunately.

Tucker: (Confused) So don't you have any sort of way to figure out the others? Why just up to them?

Luan: Because those robots keep making our previous employees take a bow out of existence, but seriously, Lynn's Animatronic is really brutal and kills most of them in a really Rated R manner too.

*The siblings shuddered at the memory.*

Lio: Yeah, poor mister Jenkins, least painful part was having to clean the floors after the Animatronic Lynn fingerpainted the word "Loser" on the ground in front of his mangled corpse with his blood.

Tucker: (Deadpan) I can't tell whether you're trying to make me scared or wonder why I haven't just taken my chances in jail.

Lincoln: Believe us, we don't like it as much as you do.

Luan: Which is why we want to alleviate this with some lighthearted actions to make sure you aren't scared half to death.

Lynn: (Deadpan) Pretty sure the Animatronics have that on lock.

Lisa: (clears her throat loudly) Ahem?

Lynn: (Blushes slightly embarrassed) Oh right, sorry.

Lisa: (Adjusts glasses) As I was saying, the glitch makes all sorts of nuances changes that makes them still them, but murderous and sociopathic all the same, Lola for example is more or less the same, however will engage in some undesirable acts of violence if she feels slighted, much more than the one we know.

Luan: And the Animatronic Lincoln seems more calculating and calm under pressure, you know, *She dons a thinking expression* I don't really see him get angry, would be something to see at least.

Lio: Not to mention that he always seems...aware after that glitch, no offense Linc.

*Lincoln raised his hand to reassure his twin brother.*

Lincoln: Don't worry, I'm creeped out by him too, also intimidated by that Lynn Animatronic, she's very intense, even more so than the Lynn we know. *Shudders with fright, which Lynn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him smile a little at her support.*

Lisa: Indeed, I can only assume that the glitch has infected her the most in her aggression, but I can imagine for her she's done waiting to get into the thick of it.

Tucker: (Sighing) Well that's something, I have to deal with her and Lincoln now, so I have to make sure I live long enough to get my full pay, and you guys get to figure out what the hell is wrong with these guys.

Lio: Will do man.

Luan: Yeah just make sure they won't give you a fright of your life, just make sure they won't steel your nerves about this night, HAHAHA! Get it?

*They were about to groan again before they hear "KONO DIO DA!" coming from Lio's phone as he sheepishly takes it out to read the text message.*

Lio: Eheh...sorry about that, but um...Lori texted me saying that dad is gonna prepare *retches a little* squid surprise for dinner.

*The Loud Siblings looked at each other in horror while Tucker looked confused at the expressions.*

Tucker: What?

*Lio and Lincoln looked dramatically at each other and hugged as if it was the last time they'd see one another.*

Lincoln: Our dinner is doomed!

Lio and Lincoln:(Wailing in stereo) Doooommmmeeeddd! 

*Luan looks at the two with a bored expression as she then said.*

Luan: Do you guys pull references out your asses or something?

Lincoln: Only when Lio gets into his meme craze.

Lynn: Okay, first break it up, second, why Futurama of all things?

*Lisa walks over to Tucker who was looking dumbfounded at the scene before him.*

Lisa: I suggest you just get going, we might be here a while.

*Tucker was inclined to agree with her observation.*

**Night 4 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker was walking into the restaurant 10 minutes before the shift starts as he was prepared mentally for whatever mind games or tricks the Animatronics might be having in their sleeves, especially Lincoln, whose joining the mix and Lynn getting involved after her appetite for violence had been whetted by his defiance in submitting to her younger siblings.*

*As he walked inside he realized that Animatronic!Lincoln was standing next to the door that would take him to the halls connecting the office, making him suspicious, they shouldn't move before 12AM right? Or rather, it seems more like they can't attack until then, out of some sort of perverse "fairness".*

Tucker: What are you doing here?

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Smiles slyly) I live here if you haven't noticed.

Tucker: You know what I mean Lincoln.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Mocking Surprise) What? I can't just want to greet our favorite man of the hour? I just wanted to shake your hand for the last night of your life is all. *Offers hand*

Tucker: *Glares at the hand and made no moves to shake it* Yeah I'll pass on that.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Shrugs) Suit yourself, I assume you heard all the tales that our human counterparts have told you about, are you impressed? Awestricken?

Tucker: More like sickened, you guys are twisted and whatever that glitch did to you perverted you far from your original jobs of just sitting there and looking pretty.

Animatronic!Lincoln: What are you…*The statement dawned on him as he broke out into a lighthearted laugh, made all the more unsettling of how...normal it sounds.* Oh, I see what you are talking about, that thing just showed us that such things like morals or whatever doesn't matter and all that means is how much fun we can have as long as burglars and Night Guards are tossed at us like lambs to the slaughter, now don't give me that look, I only kill personally when I catch you and I follow the rules to the letter, and if I am feeling generous, my sisters might have more fun with you and throw you to them.

*Tucker grunted a bit when he heard that, so basically to these Animatronics, he's just food to be tossed into the lion's den and batted around and played with until they get bored and kill him.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: And if you don't believe me, if for when Lio and Chris are active, they'll agree with me, my sisters are more hungry to kill you, and what my sisters want, my sisters get, and as the copy of the Man with the plan, it's my job to make sure they're nice and satisfied.

*Animatronic!Lincoln moved away from the door to gesture to Tucker to open the door, making the Night Guard take a look at his smirking form before he walked towards it and opened it to make his way to the office.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Calling out) And by the way you have a visitor for your office!

*Tucker rolled his eyes as he made his way into the office, only to be stopped as he saw someone sitting in the chair, it was Animatronic!Lynn, who had her feet kicked up on the desk, glaring at him.*

Animatronic!Lynn: So have you made peace with whoever you slighted or liked before you die?

*Tucker returned her glare, holding his ground though he felt like pissing himself when she looked livid at his resistance.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Oho? Someone brought their big boy pants, not gonna crap your pants about dying?

Tucker: I'm not dying, as long as I play the dumb rules to your games and you follow them then wouldn't you say you won fairly?

Animatronic!Lynn: (Growls in annoyance) I might have to play by Stinkoln's rules but don't push your luck, your stupid attempts at survival is only because the younger siblings are still getting into the swing of outsmarting their prey.

Tucker: (Clenches fists as he was a bit intimidated by her) Then shouldn't you be getting into position or something?

*Animatronic!Lynn scoffs and gets out of his seat to walk up towards him.*

Animatronic!Lynn: (Glares up at him) You got a lot of nerve, but that's fine, you just need a bit of...time to understand what kind of situation you're up to, and when you do, heh, then you can start to run, makes it more fun for me.

Tucker: Then I guess we have nothing else to discuss if you're just posturing to get into my head.

*Tucker then scoffs and then attempts to walk around her when she grabs his arm and pulls at him a bit as she stares at him for a solid minute, glaring at him with smoldering fury that he doesn't expect someone her age would possess, unblinking, not even reacting to his token efforts at pulling his arm away from her ironclad grip just to remind him who he's talking to and how easy it can be to simply end his life if it wasn't for the rules of this game.*

Animatronic!Lynn: *Lets go of his arm* Just be ready for prime time, and don't disappoint me.

*She leaves the room as he nurses the arm she grabbed, it was a little bruised but nothing he wouldn't lose sleep over as he sat down on his chair.*

Tucker: (Sighs) Looks like I have to deal with her antics, speaking of which, lets see whose calling tonight.

*The phone soon rang after a little bit of time had passed as he reached over to pick it up as the person answered.*

Lynn: Hey Tuck, what's up? Came on the phone to give you some of my good luck for the long haul.

Tucker: Well it's the thought that counts, am I right?

Lynn: Heh, you bet, and after dealing with dad's dinner, ugh, I need to get that outta my head, so...here's some tips for the night ahead and dealing with the unbridled might of Lynnsanity!

Tucker: Well let's get cracking at this mess then.

Lynn: Now you're getting it! So you know how the others are, but from Lisa's sensor thing, only new ones up and running are the Animatronic Stinkoln and myself, the former is a sneaky guy, though always glad to help his sisters in need, so he'll try and keep them nice and organized but more or less, he'll come from anywhere, as for me, well, she'll try to not mess around and go straight for your office, but just because I'm straight forward doesn't mean I can't think or psyche you out, so if you see her you know...acting sneaky, just relax and get ready.

Tucker: Dutifully noted, anything else I should know?

Lynn: Apparently Lisa hasn't calibrated my awesome robot-self's eye sensors properly, whatever that means, she says it makes her sensitive to sudden flashes of light and blinds her, you got a flashlight on ya right?

*Tucker looks at his utility belt and saw the flashlight that was there.*

Tucker: Huh, was wondering what use that was for.

Lynn: Yup! It's a good thing Chris isn't active otherwise if he gets in the office before you close the doors and he nabs your batteries, well, it was nice knowing you, just uh...no hard feelings right?

Tucker: (Nods) Yeah, no hard feelings, its not you after all, I might've gotten a bit upset at your brother but I have to seperate the real people and the animatronics that just looks like you.

Lynn: (Smugly) And also our quirks and many other nuances but whose counting?

Tucker: (Deadpan) Lynn.

Lynn: Oh right, hehehe, sorry, but I guess I'll leave you to your job, we'll be keeping an eye on ya alright?

Tucker: Sure.

Lynn: Knock em dead Tuck. *Hangs up*

*The clock struck 12AM and thus the madness begins once more with the Loud Animatronics, as Tucker checked the cameras at Camera 5, Lana and Lisa was missing from the others.*

Tucker: So -it and Poindexter is on the move, hmm, depending on how they come in, Lana could cloak Lisa by disabling the cameras, but on the other hand…maybe they want me to believe that?

*He checks Camera 3, which shows Lana in the supply closet rummaging through the equipment as she looked up at the Camera and smirked.*

Animatronic!Lana: Hey Guard, feeling nervous yet? Our big brother and sister are gonna get you good! And I can't wait to see the look on your face.

Tucker: (Underneath his breath) And that's what I'm most afraid of.

*Tucker then heard some shuffling coming from the right side of the office as he quickly closed the door as Animatronic!Lisa grunted from hitting the door suddenly as she groaned.*

Tucker: Nice try! I was thinking you'd try a pincer attack on me or something along those lines.

Animatronic!Lisa: Hmph, a likely observation, *Adjusts glasses* however I doubt you'll be ready once more of us become active.

*She walks towards the window and leers at him before chuckling and walked off into the darkness.*

Tucker: They seem pretty confident, they got something in store for me then.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Just outside the Left Door) Yeah I'm pretty proud of them myself.

Tucker: *He yelped in surprise* Jesus!

*He slammed the left door shut and reluctantly let the right door open after checking if anyone was there on Camera 2.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: I don't think he'd be much help here, I'm pretty light on my feet wouldn't you say? But then again, some of us like to be patient.

Tucker: What's your game here Linc? I know you're apart of it now so whatever you have to say won't work.

Animatronic!Lincoln: *Smirks behind the door* Well then I don't think I have to say much about your conservation of energy.

*Tucker looked at the power seeing as it was now 90% after a few minutes as he had grunted in annoyance at the amount of power wasted.*

Animatronic!Lola: (In the distance) Oh Guard! I need a decent dependable man to keep his eyes on me or else I'll get very disappointed, and you don't want that now will you?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well that sounds like a problem isn't it?

Tucker: Shut it you!

*Tucker then went through the cameras, 3, 5, and 6 were down, courtesy of Animatronic!Lana sabotaging the cameras before he managed to get it on Camera 8 where Lola was busy posing, smiling gleefully at the camera.*

Animatronic!Lola: Oh there you are, make sure you get my good sides.

Tucker: Phew, now that's taken care of.

Animatronic!Lucy: (Near the center Vent entrance) Tell me Tucker, I'm trying to write a poem about your demise, is head a good rhyme with dread?

*Tucker quickly went to close the vent just as he saw slight glimpses of her pale face, while he checks Camera 1 for a second to see that Animatronic!Lincoln is gone now, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief.*

Tucker: Well that was close.

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, why do you torture us? Your persistence has become a novelty at this point, why don't you just open the vent and welcome my embrace? I'll make sure you will die relatively quick, compared to what the others will do, I do want to experiment to see if I can bite out people's throats…

Tucker the Sucker: Go away! I would prefer not to die at all, people liking to live is a thing you know!

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, you drive a hard bargain, I guess I'll go tamper with your Oxygen and see if I can make you drop unconscious, your luck can't help you the second time.

*The ventilation rustled a few times to signal that Lucy had left to do as she set out to do, hopefully after taking the time to look over the controls of the tablet, he can reboot the ventilation systems and get back to work.*

*He checked the cameras again, Lincoln was in the closet staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face, what could he be smiling about? Either way, Tucker went to Camera 1 where Lana was glaring at the camera, out of frame from where he was, but she was certainly doing a good job intimidating him, checking Camera 6, his heart sank, Lynn was missing.*

Tucker: Oh shit, where is she!?

*Rapid footsteps were coming from the right hallway as he barely managed to close it in time before Animatronic!Lynn crashed against the door, draining about 7% of power from the impact, as she shouted in anger.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Oh come on! That was weak sauce man, I was this close to proving that you are nothing to us, that I'm number one in this joint! You are so damn lucky Night Guard! Lynnsanity doesn't stop at just one attempt! I'll be back to bring your body bag…

*She walked over to the window to give him a death glare before she shuffled off into the darkness, grumbling to herself about the failed attempt at killing him.*

Tucker: Well that was close.

*He heard yelling coming from the kitchen as he pulled up Camera 4 as he saw Animatronic!Lynn in the kitchen aggressively doing push-ups with a frustrated look on her face.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Come on Lynn! You want to be the mayor of loser town!? You gonna let some stupid Night Guard get to you!? You're stronger and faster than him I don't need Chris to soften him up!

*When she was done she leapt up to her feet and let out a battle cry and punched a hole in the wall, making him wince at the impact, just how strong did Lisa make these Animatronics? Lynn had it in there for a few seconds before she pulled it out as she looked at her plaster covered hand.*

Animatronic!Lynn: (Sheepish) Good thing the real Lisa made the skin pretty tough to break hehe.

*She then noticed the red light on the camera as she leered at it and through that at Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Shitting your pants yet Night Guard? That's the hole I'm gonna make in your chest after I'm through with you.

*Tucker then remembered to check on Animatronic!Lola and went to Camera 8 only to realize that Lola was missing, he then started to sweat a little at where she could be but when he heard clicking of her heels stomping down the left hall, he closed the left door as she banged against the door incessantly.*

Animatronic!Lola: You better lock yourself in there mister! How dare you take your eyes off of my perfect body!? Next time I sure hope you remember who you're supposed to be paying attention to.

*She then walks off with a huff of annoyance, Tucker opened the door soon after as he checked the time and power, 3AM and 60% power, not bad, but could be better for the given situation on his matters, but the question is, why are they so lax? Lisa or Lily should be in there by now so...*

Animatronic!Lana: (Crawling towards the side vent entrance) Feeling frightened? We're just starting the main game of survival! Linc got the right idea for dealing with you...

Tucker: I don't think so -it. *Closes the Vent door* Though I can't help but wonder what kind of crap they got in store for me?

*And in a hour later and a few token attempts by Lana and Lisa attempting to come into his office and taking the time to check on Lola, Tucker had about 42% power, and it was soon going to be 5AM soon as he started to feel lightheaded at the time as he widened his eyes, that's why Lucy wasn't attacking, she was making sure he wasn't aware that she was tampering with the oxygen and simply gave up.*

Tucker: Wait… dammit, just my luck…*breathes heavily* just have to reset the Oxygen ventilation…

*He then went to press the button to do just that, but in his absentmindedness he didn't realize something...Lisa was in the room.*

Animatronic!Lisa: (Smugly) Salutations Tucker, I was sure you were going to have another long rest.

Tucker: (Catching his breath) Wait...what? How'd you get…?

Animatronic!Lisa: Simple, you were having respiratory problems and I just found it fit to walk inside the office, not to worry, the other sibling units won't bother you, well except just one, she really wants to meet you personally. *Smirks evilly*

*Tucker's heart nearly stopped, he heard the rapid movement of Lynn running down the hall, he could hear her say, "Time to bring the medal home…" As the restaurant started exude malicious laughter from the other Animatronics, non-active or active as Lynn bolted into the room and tackled Tucker to the ground as the man looked in terror at the manic smile the Animatronic athlete had on her, struggling in vain as she restrained his arms and legs.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Hehehe….HAHAHAHA! Finally! I've been waiting so long for amateur hour to be over, Stinkoln is truly one of the best brother I could ask for, I was so...tired of seeing this guy acting like he can take us when he can't! Now...now he's mine.

Animatronic!Lisa: May I suggest taking the execution site to somewhere more spacious and easy to clean with your level of...enthusiasm?

*Animatronic!Lynn looked towards Lisa thoughtfully before shrugging.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Works for me, I'm in a charitable mood so lets bring his ass to the dining room, give the others a front row seat.

*Animatronic!Lynn then got up and grabbed Tucker by the back of his shirt and pulled on him as he struggled as Animatronic!Lisa passively spared him a look and then walked alongside Lynn as Tucker struggled to break free as he was frightened for his life as she dragged him into the hallways as the laughter seemed to rise up intensity.*

Tucker: (Continuing to struggle) Come on Tucker...think of something, oh wait a sec.

*He then recalled Lynn gave him a tip that her Animatronic self has faulty eye sensors that makes her very sensitive to sudden bright light, he then sees his flashlight and pulls his legs towards his chest and reached over to pull the flashlight out of its holster, he has to work fast, the laughter was getting closer…*

Animatronic!Lynn: Well I have to say Night Guard you held out longer against my little sisters than I thought, but looks like you didn't account for Lynnsanity to ruin your night, now it's time to say sayonara to this world.

*Tucker got the flashlight out from his holster now as it was now or never, he smacked his head against the arm but cursed at the idea of hitting it, it might look like human skin but the damn girl is made out of metal, but it sure got her attention as she stopped to glare at the man.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Will you cut it out and take your death like a man?

Tucker: How about no?

*He flashed the light on in a strobe like manner making her scream in pain as she dropped him and covered her eyes.*

Animatronic!Lynn:(Screaming) AH YOU FUCKING BITCH!

*Animatronic!Lisa was too stunned by the sudden play by Tucker that she barely realized that he was escaping as Lynn blindly lashed out, almost caving in Tucker's skull when she swiped in his direction, the laughter stopped as Tucker sprinted towards the office, trying to tune out Animatronic!Lynn cursing his name and stumbling about, getting into the office in time to find the tablet and hear approaching footsteps from the left to close the door and prevent Animatronic!Lincoln from getting inside to investigate the problem, and the right door just in case.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Frowning) That was rather cheap Night Guard, taking advantage of Lynn's faulty eye sensors, you've lost fair and square.

*Tucker scoffed at the notion as he glared at Animatronic!Lincoln.*

Tucker: Last time I checked I have to use every tool at my disposal, not my fault your sister has messed up eyes.

*The door shuddered visibly as a loud bang resounded throughout the hall and the office from Lincoln punching it, taking it to 20%, which is bad considering its 5:30AM, as he walked up to the window and glared at him with an unseen intensity.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: **Don't** insult my sisters, especially if it's something they can't help, do not test me, I might be a fake, but my protective instinct is as strong as the original so watch out Tucker…

*He gulped and subconsciously nodded despite himself.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to calm Lynn down, and make sure the others are there to comfort her, so you're lucky for the rest of the night, but I wouldn't be so sure about the next time the stars align for you to rely on exploiting our defects that they would help you as well as you think, Chris wasn't active out of consideration for Lynn, but I hope you know that luck can only run so far...I'll see you tomorrow Tucker.

*He walks away leaving Tucker be, and true to his word, none of the other Animatronics were coming after him, not even Lily, or Lola, as 6AM came by as the chimes and children cheering came on, as he walked out, he could see Animatronic!Lynn sitting on the stage, rubbing at her eyes still as her siblings surrounding her and muttering encouraging statements to their harmed sibling, along with her bruised ego and rubbing her back, making sure that he won't overstay his welcome, though he can't help but feel that someone glaring at him from the shadows, yup definitely overstayed his welcome.*

End Night 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude 4 (written by Raven)**

*Tucker doesn't get much sleep that night. Having such a close call with death will do that to a person. Every time he comes close to slumber, he closes his eyes only to find Lynn carrying him to the dining room to dismember him, causing him to awake with a start. Needless to say, when he reports to Lynn's Table a couple hours early for his daily briefing with the Louds, he looks like he's been through hell. Today the cast consists of Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Lisa, Luan, and Lio*

Luna: Whoa, dude, you don't look too good.

Tucker (muttering): You don't know the half of it.

Lynn: So I take the Lynnsanity was too much for you to handle? I can't blame you for being shook. After all, she is based off of yours tru-

Lisa (sighting Tucker's clear distress and not wishing to cause him further distress, speaks up): Ahem!

Lynn: Oh, right. Heheh. Sorry.

Lincoln: I'm curious, what exactly happened last night? You seem more shaken up than usual.

Tucker: Oh, you know. The usual animatronics trying to kill me, except this time thanks to Poindexter, Miss Lynnsanity managed to get into my office.

Luna: Wait, they actually got into your office?

Lynn: No offense, but how are you still alive!? I just have to know!

Tucker: Admittedly, it was partially a matter of dumb luck. Like, if it wasn't for her mood swings between affable teasing and bloodthirsty sadism, I probably wouldn't be here.

Luna: Mood swings?

Tucker: Yeah, it was like she was pregnant or something with the way she was acting.

Lynn: Excuse me?

Tucker: Well, I mean.

Lincoln: If I were you, I would pray that the Animatronic Lynn didn't hear you. Same for animatronic Chris as well now that I think about it.

Tucker: Anyway, picking up where I left off: after Animatronic Lynn got in, rather than kill me, she started carrying me to the dining room so that she'd have an audience where she'd butchered me. Thankfully, I remembered what you said about her eyes and used my flashlight to blind her, allowing me to get away. Heck, the other animatronics didn't even bother me for the rest of the night, instead taking the time to comfort her.

Luan: I guess you could say that you had a _flash _of brilliance! HAHAHAHA! Get it? *As is custom, everyone sans Lio lets out a groan. Tucker, in particular seems especially agitated by the young clown's joke*

Tucker: Listen, no offense, but I nearly died. I'm not in the mood for your puns.

Luan: Can't say I can blame you for that. This isn't something that should be taken _lightly. _*cue another collective groan* No, but seriously, after that close encounter, I'm surprised that you still showed up today.

Tucker: It's not like I had any other choice with your binding legal documents and all.

Lio: What I don't understand is why Animatronic!Lynn didn't get the Animatronic Lisa to patch out that technical issue with her eyes.

Tucker: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?

Lio: Yours. I'm just asking why they didn't take that approach. One would assume that the Animatronic Lisa is just as smart as the real deal so she should be able to pull off something of that magnitude.

Tucker: Are you trying to give them ideas?

Lio (sheepishly): Sorry, Sorry. *goes completely silent and resolves not to say another word. He looks away shamefully while Luan gives him a reassuring pat on the back.*

Lisa: While Lio does raise a valid point, you shouldn't have to worry about my robot counterpart making any adjustments to the others. The glitch has likely overridden some semblances of logic with a rabid and sadistic bloodlust. You'll be fine.

Tucker: That's reassuring at the least. So which animatronic is stepping up to the plate tonight? Who am I going to have my hands full with tonight?

Lisa: Well, if we're going off the pattern that the older siblings get involved one by one as each night passes on, then tonight you should have your hands full with the Animatronic Luan. Of course, that's assuming you didn't also tick off the Animatronic!Chris with your pregnant remark.

Tucker: Please tell me she doesn't make as many puns as the real Luan.

Luan: Okay. The Animatronic me doesn't make as many puns as the real me.

Tucker: You're just messing with me, aren't you?

Luan: *shrugs* Just telling you what you wanna hear. *lets out a cheerful cackle*

Luna *patting Tucker on the back*: May God help you tonight.

Tucker (deadpan): If God wanted to help me, he wouldn't have put me in this situation to begin with.

**Night 5 (written by Raven)**

*Tucker reports to work 5 minutes ahead of his shift. To help keep him awake and make up for his lack of sleep, he brings with him a huge supply of coffee and energy drinks. As he makes his way towards his office, he tiptoes carefully through the building. As he expects, when he gets to his office, Animatronic!Lincoln is waiting for him.*

Animatronic!Lincoln (with a smug sporting smile): I can't believe it. *laughs as though legitimately amused by Tucker's presence* You mad lad, you actually came back! I thought that after last night's close call, you would've stayed behind at home wrapped up in a blanket knitted for you by your nana! Yet… here you are. *laughs*

Tucker: Yeah, yeah, very funny Lincoln. Go ahead, laugh while you can.

Animatronic!Lincoln: I should be saying the same to you. After all, if you think that there's going to be a repeat of last night with you walking away thanks to a fluke, you're sadly mistaken. Then again, considering the fact that you voluntarily came back here, I'm starting to think you have an actual death wish.

*Something doesn't feel right to Tucker. He cautiously looks to his left and right, looking desperately for Animatronic!Lynn. After last night, he expected _her _to be waiting on him instead of Linc. Although then again, after the events of the previous night, there was a very real possibility that Lynn would be angry enough to override her programming and break the rules in order to eviscerate him.*

Tucker: So where's Lynn? She's not waiting for me in my office, is she?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Oh no, not tonight. After the stunt you pulled, we had to keep her held back in the kitchen to keep her from trying to decapitate you as soon as you entered the building. You should thank us, we really did you a solid tonight.

Animatronic!Lynn (screaming from the kitchen): YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU'VE MADE PEACE WITH YOUR IMPOTENT GOD BECAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-

Animatronic!Lincoln: Lynn, Lynn. Settle down, settle down. Bring it down a notch.

Animatronic!Lynn: Fuck off, Stinkoln! You better not get in my way tonight!

Animatronic!Lincoln: Now Lynn, remember what we said. It's time for another one of our sisters to have a turn at the Night Guard tonight.

Animatronic!Lynn: Whatever. Just as long she leaves him alive enough for me to play with him when she's done with him.

Animatronic!Lincoln *turns to Tucker and smirks once again*: See? I'm helping you out.

Tucker (deadpan): Yeah, you're doing me such a favor by giving me a sporting chance before you try to kill me. I am forever gracious.

Animatronic!Lincoln: You know, I'm in such a good mood that I'm going to ignore your sass. Tonight, our little game comes to an end. *steps aside and gestures for Tucker to step into his office* So go ahead, get comfortable. Make yourself feel right at home.

*Tucker knows Animatronic!Lincoln has something up his sleeve, but does his best to ignore him as he enters his office. That's when Lincoln says something that makes his blood run cold.*

Animatronic!Lincoln (with a smirk): So what was that you said about Lynn being pregnant?

Tucker: Oh shit. *thinks to himself* So the little bastards did hear me, Huh?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Remember what I said about _not_ insulting my sisters?

Tucker: Fuck!

Animatronic!Lincoln: Now normally, I'd be all over you for trash talking my family, but since you majorly pissed off Lynn last night, I feel like I won't even have to lift a finger tonight.

Tucker: Oh… well, that's a relief-

Animatronic!Lincoln: Rest assured however. I'll still be stopping by to check up on you from time to time.

Tucker *as Animatronic!Lincoln leaves*: Yeah, because I'd get so lonely without you.

*Tucker gets all settled in and prepares for his night of horror when he receives the familiar phone call.*

Tucker: Hello?

Luan: Ah, nice to see you made it to your office safe & sound. I thought you were dead meat, but I guess the Animatronics are _phoning_ it in tonight. HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: Yeah, yeah, I get it. What have you got for me?

Luan: Well tonight, you're going to have to deal with the robot me so I thought I'd give you a few tips. Fortunately for you, the Animatronic me can't crawl through the vents in order to get to you; guess you can say she got _shafted_. *Tucker groans* She usually takes a rather straightforward approach, but under normal circumstances the doors are enough to keep her at bay.

Tucker: Alright. So what's her gimmick? I know there has to be more to her than that.

Luan: Well as I said: under _normal circumstances_, the doors should be enough to protect you. However, should you fail to maintain the temperature, doors won't be enough to stand in her way. Safe to say she's a little _hot_-headed, but just try to stay _cool_ under pressure.

Tucker: Well that's just great. So basically, if I don't keep it cool, I'll be as good as dead with no way to defend myself.

Luan: I wouldn't say that. Just like the genuine article, the robot me likes to entertain children and bring smiles to their face. For that reason, you have an audio file of children laughing that acts as an audio lure to draw her away from you at your disposal. Now, I-

Animatronic!Luan *interrupting the call*: Now I know that that may sound al*_lure_*ing, but if I were you, I'd refrain from using that technique too much.

Luan & Tucker (in stereo and both surprised that Animatronic!Luan has so casually interrupted the call): What the?

Animatronic!Luan: Thanks for filling him in, other me, but I can take it from here. After all, I'm sure that the Night Guard is just _dying _to meet me.

Tucker (muttering under his breath): As if one of them wasn't annoying enough.

Luan & Animatronic!Luan: Hey! We heard that!

Animatronic!Luan: If I were you, I would refrain from insulting us. Believe me, that's _no laughing matter_. Now, as I was saying, a word of genuine advice: try not to overuse the audio lure otherwise I'll be forced to _sound off_ on you. *lets out the same cheerful cackle as Luan and utters the same "Get it?" Catchphrase* Anyway, I just thought I'd introduce myself. Back to you, other me!

Luan: *beat beat beat* That was kinda weird, but I'm not going to be _clowned _by some robot version of me. So are you all caught up on how everything works regarding her?

Tucker (Not exactly knowing how to comprehend what just unfolded): I-I think so, yeah.

Luan: Great! Best of luck out there and try to keep your head on your shoulders. Literally. *laughs before hanging up*

Tucker: If this night is filled with puns, then this is going to be a _long_ night.

*Tucker's shift begins and the first thing he does is switch feeds to the kitchen. Sure enough, he sees Animatronic!Lynn leave the kitchen and start stomping towards his office. Tucker quickly shuts the door to keep her out, bracing for the inevitable pounding and depleting of his power.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Tucker! Tucker! *pounds on the door* Grow a pair of balls and get out here and face me like a man! Maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll only break 3 of your limbs instead of 4! Come on, get out here you son of a bitch!

Tucker: I think you need a few minutes to calm down and control your temper so I'm not going to do that.

Animatronic!Lynn: Open up this door, you fucking coward or else I'll peel your skin like you were a fucking potato.

Tucker: Well, you're certainly not getting in with that attitude.

Animatronic!Lynn: Fine! Stay in there like the worm you are! I'll get in there sooner or later and when I do… ooooohhhhhh, you're going to regret it.

*Animatronic!Lynn stomps off, leaving Tucker to breathe a sigh of relief. He takes a look at his power and sees Lynn's knocking has drained his power by 8%, leaving him with 92%. Not exactly the best start to his night. That's when Tucker hears another voice calling out to him.*

Animatronic!Lola: Hey, Night Guard! Yesterday, you were slacking on the job, but tonight I'll give you another chance. See if you can keep the camera trained on me tonight.

Tucker: Right, I'm on it. *switches camera feeds to camera feed 8, just in time to catch Lola in the middle of a pose.*

Animatronic!Lola: Thank you. Now just keep up the good work and I won't have to slaughter you.

Tucker: Now let's see what your twin sister is up to. *rather than switching to camera feed 5 like he usually does, Tucker switches to camera feed 3 first. In the process, he catches Lana in the act of sabotage* And what do you think you're doing?

Animatronic!Lana: I'm doing my job, duh. What are you doing?

Tucker the Sucker: Making sure you don't screw me over. Do you think you can maybe save this for later?

Animatronic!Lana: If you insist. Don't think that my job is done though. *walks off camera*

Tucker: Quick note, need to check up on Poindexter. *catches Animatronic!Lisa trying to infiltrate his office from the right.* Aha!

Animatronic!Lisa: Curses! Perhaps my methods are becoming a bit too predictable.

Tucker: You've already managed to sneak in here twice and both times it nearly cost me my life, I'm not letting it happen again. And on that note. *closes the vents just on the off chance that Lucy is hiding in them.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh.

Animatronic!Lisa: A bit jumpy tonight, are we? Good, you should be.

Tucker: And you guys seem a bit more motivated today, what gives?

Animatronic!Lisa: Well, you _did _hurt one of our own yesterday so of course we're going to be more on the aggressive side.

Tucker Oh, so you try to kill me and that's A-okay? I use my flashlight in self defense and suddenly I'm the villain?

Animatronic!Lisa: Hey, I didn't make the rules, I just play by them.

Tucker: Good grief…

*Tucker checks the camera, going to camera feed 1, where he sees Animatronic!Lincoln casually standing about. Lincoln makes no moves whatsoever aside from looking at the camera and mockingly waving at Tucker. All without uttering a single word or even taunting the Night Guard. Tucker changes to camera feed 4, where he spots a lone Animatronic!Chris. Unlike the others, Chris doesn't acknowledge Tucker whatsoever, but seems to be discussing a plan of some sort with somebody else, who is obscured by shadows.*

?: Chris, rest assured, there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine and I'm sure she'll greatly appreciate your help.

Animatronic!Chris: I know that, it's just that… I feel like I'll be tainting her victory if I get involved this early on.

?: Trust me, at this stage, all Lynn wants us to annihilate that 下衆野郎. I don't think she'll care about anyone 'tainting' anything.

Animatronic!Chris: You really think so?

?: Yare yare daze. I _know _so. *a hand reaches out from the darkness and pats Chris on the shoulder* Now Go out there and make my sister happy.

Animatronic!Chris: So, are you going to assist your usual partner in crime tonight as well?

?: Well, I… *feed suddenly cuts out, leaving nothing but static*

Tucker: LANA! *switches camera feeds until he finds Lana, discovering that feeds 1,2, and 6 are dead as well*

Animatronic!Lana: Hey, I told you I wasn't finished for the night.

Animatronic!Lincoln (appearing outside Tucker's door): Besides, you should be keeping an eye on us rather than spying on two of us having a private conversation.

Tucker: Well excuse me for wanting to get the scoop when it comes to whatever you freaks are planning. *calmly closes the door on Lincoln*

Animatronic!Lincoln: I'll give you credit where it's due, you're doing a much better job of keeping calm under pressure. No screaming in my ear or anything. I think you're starting to get used to this whole shindig. So used to it, in fact that you've resorted to watching our conversations like they were part of a cheesy soap opera. I'm surprised you didn't bring popcorn and a drink. *spots the coffee and energy drinks in Tucker's backpack* Oh, I stand corrected. *seems almost offended*

Tucker: *glances at the coffee in his hand and then back at Lincoln* It's not what you think.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Is that what this has devolved into? You're suddenly amused by our attempts at killing you instead of quivering in fear? *feigns heartbreak* Oh, I feel so… used! *places his hand on his chest and pretends he's going to faint*

Tucker *calmly sips his coffee*: Nice try, Linc.

*Tucker calmly closes the opposite door on Animatronic!Lynn, causing her to slam full speed into the door. Tucker shudders briefly when for the briefest of moments, it looks like the door is going to give way, his heart even skipping a beat. Fortunately, the door holds strong.*

Animatronic!Lynn and Lincoln: Damnit!

Animatronic!Lynn *glaring at Tucker through the window*: I bet you think you're so great, don't you? Well just you wait! Sooner or later, your luck is going to run out!

Tucker (deadpan): Want me to get the flashlight again?

Animatronic!Lynn *attempting to punch through the bulletproof glass*: Watch it asshole! I'm warning you!

Animatronic!Luan *from an unknown location*: You'd think our Night Guard friend here would have a _flash_ of inspiration and see the _light_. Guess he's not as _bright _as I thought he was! *giggles* Get it?

*Tucker, Animatronic!Lynn, and Animatronic!Lincoln all let out a groan*

Tucker: And my hell begins!

Animatronic!Luan: If that joke didn't tickle your funny bone, then maybe I should just give it a _break_! HAHAHAHA!

Tucker *to Animatronic!Lynn & Lincoln*: You know, I'm almost tempted to let you guys in if it means an end to the puns.

Animatronic!Lynn: Yes, do it! Your death will be so much more merciful at our hands.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well, I'll be damned. Luan's puns may actually be useful for once.

Tucker: Hold your horses, buckos! I said _almost_, I'm not quite ready to die just yet.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Bummer. *wanders off*

Animatronic!Luan: That's unfortunate for you because unlike you, I'm _death_ly serious.

Tucker: Okay, where are coming from? *switches to camera feed 7, where he spies Luan in the children's playroom.* So that's where you are, huh? I've got my eye on you. Don't even think of trying to creep up on me.

Animatronic!Luan: You know, I'm starting to get a _sneaking_ suspicion that you don't like me very much.

Tucker (sarcastically): Huh, me? Not like you? Whatever gave you that idea? I mean, it's not like you are trying to violently murder me while destroying my soul with shit puns.

Animatronic!Luan: Well, look on the bright side, your next of kin is sure to make a _killing _when they receive your paycheck. HAHAHA!

Tucker: *groans* This night alone has been the most painful of this entire week.

Animatronic!Lynn (still standing outside his door): Ha! If you think that's painful, wait until I get my hands on you!

Tucker: No offense, Lynn, but _nothing _you do to me could be more painful than having to listen to your sister's puns.

Animatronic!Lynn: I suppose that's somewhat fair.

Animatronic!Luan: Oh, is that so, Night Guard? Maybe you'll have a _change of heart _after I rip it out of you.

Tucker: Well, that's just great. I think I just pissed off another one. *Tucker suddenly starts feeling a bit little lightheaded, prompting him to close the vents.* Not tonight, Elvira.

Animatronic!Lucy: You really are no fun, You know that?

*Tucker ignores her and instead brings up his cameras, where he finds Lana walking down the hallway towards him. He quickly shuts the door before checking his power and the time. It was a little over 2AM and he had 73% battery life left. So far, he was doing decent. Taking another sip of his coffee, Tucker switches feeds to look for Lisa. Camera feed 2 is still out from Lana's interference, but fortunately the rest are all functional, allowing him to see Lisa slowly emerging from a closet and going on the prowl.*

Tucker: This time, Poindexter, I'll be ready for you. No more of your tricks.

Animatronic!Luan: Well if you're fed up with Lisa's _tricks_, then maybe I can _treat_ you to a special surprise of my own.

Animatronic!Lola: Not just yet, you won't. Mister Night Guard! It's time for another close up!

Tucker: Damnit! *brings up camera feed 8 and zooms in on Lola*

Animatronic!Lola: That's more like it. Alright, you can carry on now.

*Tucker quickly switches to camera feed 7 and sees that Luan has disappeared.*

Tucker: Oh, fuck me. *scrolls through camera feeds, trying to find her, having no luck until she appears on the right side of his door.*

Animatronic!Luan: And now our fun can truly begin.

Tucker: Nope! Not tonight! *immediately uses the audio file of children laughing*

Animatronic!Luan: As much as I'd love to play with you, I can't afford to _kid_ around right now! See you later! *follows her programming and seeks out the source of the laughter, expressing some resentment in her programming as she leaves*

Tucker: Well that bought me a little more time I suppose. Phew! Now, I know Lynn will probably be coming back soon so let me just check my flashlight. *tries turning on his flashlight, only to get nothing* Hey, what gives?

Animatronic!Chris *appearing right beside him*: Hi there!

Tucker *after letting out a shrill shriek*: What the? How the? Where did you come from? How did you get in here?

Animatronic!Chris: Oh, you were so preoccupied with Luan that I was able to sneak in here and steal your batteries while you weren't looking. All part of a plan devised by Lynn, Luan, Lio and myself. Not too bad if I do say so myself.

Tucker: So you're the reason my flashlight isn't working? Do you think you can maybe, I dunno, give me 'em back?

Animatronic!Chris: Um sorry, I can't exactly do that.

Tucker: Why not?

Animatronic!Chris: Because you plan on using them to hurt Lynn and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you get away with that?

Tucker: Oh goddamnit! *checks the cameras and closes the left door on Lisa before turning his attention back to Chris* So, lemme guess: you're going to kill me now, right?

Animatronic!Chris: Me? No. I'm simply here to lend support to Lynn.

Animatronic!Lynn (in the distance): And words cannot express how grateful I am for your help! I've got this asshole now!

Tucker: Not yet you don't. *closes the door on Lynn before she even gets close*

Animatronic!Lynn: Damnit!

Animatronic!Chris *to Tucker*: I know this may be asking a lot, but do you think you could just let Lynn kill you? It'd make her the happiest robot girl in the world.

Tucker: I'm going to have to decline that offer. You see, I like living.

Animatronic!Lynn: And I like dismembering you. Why should you get what you want?

Animatronic!Luan: You know what they say: waste not, want not. So I say we _waste_ this guy and get what we all _want_.

Tucker *spotting Luan approaching on camera 9*: Or… hear me out: I live and go home and you guys kill some other random Sucker. *uses the audio lure once again to divert Luan*

Animatronic!Chris: I'd be careful about using that audio lure if I were you.

Tucker *getting cocky*: Oh, what's the worst that could happen? *presses the audio lure button again and again and again*

Animatronic!Luan *running back and forth* : Son of a bitch! Will you cut that out!?

Tucker: Huh, what'd you know? I got her to stop making puns! Finally! Yeah, I'm going to get a lot of enjoyment out of this.

Animatronic!Lynn *to Chris*: Well, we tried to warn him.

Animatronic!Chris: You'd think he'd go out of his way to _not _tick off any more of us.

*Tucker stops what he's doing to check up on the other siblings. He sees Animatronic!Lana messing with the cameras again and quickly tells her off*

Tucker: No, Bad Lana. Stay away from the cameras!

Animatronic!Lana: Alright, if you insist. I think I'll pay you a visit instead.

Tucker: You know, I'm surprised Lily hasn't visited me tonight.

Animatronic!Chris: Yeah, I think I saw her with Linc earlier.

Tucker: Well that's one less problem I have to deal with. *sees his power is at 59% and that it is just now 3:30 AM.* Crap, I'm going to have to open a few of these doors. *turns to Chris* So, are you just going to hang around here for the rest of the night?

Animatronic!Chris: Pretty much.

Tucker: I expected as much being honest.

Animatronic!Lucy: Think there's room for one more?

Tucker: AHH! *closes the vents on Lucy* No! No I do not!

Animatronic!Lucy: Party pooper. No cake for you.

*The rest of the night goes by with Tucker doing as good as job as he can to keep the animatronics at bay while contending with Chris. Luan makes a few attempts at sneaking into his office, but is turned away each time by Tucker through use of the audio lure. The time is currently 5:55 AM and Tucker has a measly 4% of power remaining.*

Tucker: Okay, Tuck. Just five more minutes to go and you can go home. Let's not fumble right now.

Animatronic!Luan: Yeah, it'd be so sad if you were to run out of power and be left _fumbling in the dark_. It'd be _lights out_ for you, no doubt.

Tucker: Hey, you know what would be funny? If you were to just go away and leave me alone. Too bad there's no button that makes you do that though. Oh wait! *tries to press the audio lure button, but gets nothing* Huh? *tries using the audio lure twice more but gets the same result* Alright, what gives now? *turns to his left and finds himself face to face with Animatronic!Lio*

Animatronic!Lio: Dojyaaa~n!

Tucker: What the fuck!?

Animatronic!Lio: Bet you weren't expecting to have to _face off_ with me tonight. Speaking of face off… *grabs and takes off his own face, revealing the circuitry underneath just to freak out Tucker*

*The trick works and Tucker screams in horror*

Tucker: Where the fuck did you come from!?

Animatronic!Chris: Remember how we told you not to overuse the audio lure?

Animatronic!Lio *putting his face back on*: Well this is what happens when you disregard instructions. I show up and disable your audio lure. Now my sister will have a full audience for her performance.

Tucker: How the hell did you sneak past me?

Animatronic!Lio: Yare yare daze. Does it really matter? All that matters is that you've got no other tricks up your sleeve and nowhere to run.

Tucker: You know what? Just get it over with, just kill me already so that I don't have to endure any more puns.

*Animatronic!Lio and Chris look at each other before laughing*

Animatronic!Lio: Sorry, my friend, but killing isn't my game. Heck, to be honest, I don't even _want _you dead. In fact, I actually kind of like you. But, just as my twin brother said: our sisters want you gone and what our sisters want, our sisters get.

Animatronic!Chris: Hey Lio, which sister do you think will get to him first? Lynn or Luan?

Animatronic!Lio: That's a good question. I'm going to go with お姉ちゃん.

Animatronic!Chris: Sticking with Luan, huh? You know me, I've gotta stay loyal to my Lynn dawg.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Oh, can I get in on this bet?

Tucker: No, but you can get out of here! *tries to close the door, only to find that his doors have been disabled as well*

Animatronic!Lisa: I'm inclined to disagree Tucker.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Wow, Tuck, you've really got to do a better job at keeping an eye out for Lisa. That's the third time this week.

Animatronic!Luan: Thanks for your help, Lisa. He's got nowhere to run now and everyone knows that guys look absolutely a_door_able when they're completely helpless. HAHAHAHA! Get it?

Animatronic!Lynn *as she and Luan make it to the office at the same time*: I've been waiting for this moment all night.

Tucker *surrounded by animatronics*: Now Wait, can't we just talk about th- *is slashed across the face by Lynn and knocked to the floor, leaving a nasty gash across his jaw*

Animatronic!Lynn: No more talking! We've waited long enough! Ha! Not so tough now, are you? *kicks Tucker in the gut* I am going to enjoy this. *stomps hard on Tucker's leg, causing him to scream in pain.*

Animatronic!Luan: Careful Lynn, otherwise he won't have _a leg to stand on_! *giggles* Get it?

Animatronic!Lincoln: I have to say, Tucker, it's rather amusing seeing you like this. You had a good run, but just like I told you: everyone's luck runs out eventually.

Animatronic!Luan *holding a mallet*: And just to _hammer _that point home… *raises mallet over her head only to pause* Hey, Lio, are you recording this?

Animatronic!Lio *holding a video camera*: You bet I am. Another one for the video album. *to Tucker* Now be a good boy and smile for the camera, Tucker boy!

Animatronic!Luan: Perfect!

Tucker *as Luan brings the hammer down towards his head*: NOOOOOOO!

*Tucker closes his eyes and prepares for his end when he hears the heavenly sounds of chimes and children cheering, signaling the arrival of 6AM. Tucker opens one eye and looks up to see Luan frozen in place. In fact, all the animatronics are frozen in place, having been prevented from killing him by their programming.*

Tucker *gently touching the slash across his face*: Am I? Am I actually alive? Did that really just happen? Wait a second, why am I questioning this instead of getting the fuck out of here?

*Tucker gathers his things (or to be more specific, just his backpack, leaving his coffee and energy drinks behind) and scurries out of his office, making a break for the exit. He sprints as fast as he can until he is outside the building. Against his better judgment, he looks back. In the window, he sees Animatronic!Lincoln, Animatronic!Chris, and Animatronic!Lio mockingly waving at him while Animatronic!Lynn glares daggers at him.*

Animatronic!Chris: Bye Tucker, you motherf-

Animatronic!Lincoln: Chris!

Animatronic!Chris: What?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Not until he's out of earshot.

Animatronic!Lynn: But he totally is a motherfucker.

Animatronic!Lio: Oh yeah.

*Tucker runs as fast as he can, counting his blessings and thanking his extreme luck as he does so. That was his closest call to date and he was only saved by dumb luck. The only positive thing that Tucker can say about the encounter was that it was over now. And best of all, he didn't have to hear any more of Luan's puns. That fact alone calmed his nerves and helped him sleep better that night.*

End Night 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Interlude 5 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker woke up in his bed, feeling a bit well rested, turns out that getting away from Luan means less chances of him hearing her bad puns, only to realize that since he survived the night, he has to put up with more of them.*

Tucker:...Maybe I should've just let her kill me sooner.

*Shrugging to himself, he then put on his clothes and went out to do the ritualistic meeting with the Loud Siblings, though he has grown fond of their antics somewhat, they are good kids and pretty close, it's easy to see how their Animatronic selves were out for his blood for blinding Lynn. And when he reached the place and opened the door to see Lincoln, Lisa, Lori, Luna and Lana sitting at a table, talking excitedly.*

Tucker: Say what's all the chit chat going on? Sounds like something good is happening.

*The others looked at him as Lori gestured to him over to the table as he walked towards them and took a seat.*

Lisa:(Smiles) Correct you are, thanks to your efforts of narrowly avoiding death at the hands of these machines, we've gotten some data as to the nature of this glitch, nobody, not even the would be burglars of father's establishment lasted that long to get past the Animatronic Luan.

Lana: So that basically means you're in uncharted lands now Tuck, we might know their tricks but actually dealing with them is a whole new thing.

Tucker: I would think so, but you'd think that my constant attempts at survival would've pissed them off eventually right?

Lori:(Snorts a little in amusement) Heh, you underestimate them Tucker, much like us, frustration just literally drives us to figure out better ways to tackle the situation, no offense Tucker.

Tucker: None taken. *Shrugs*

Lincoln: What's she's trying to say if there's a problem, we come together to tackle it, so the more hands on deck they have…

Tucker: The craftier they can be now they got more material to work with.

Luna: (Nods) Right on dude, the more instruments in this ensemble means the more bang for your buck.

Lisa: Precisely, their synergy in making sure your demise come swift and sudden is rather uncanny but on the other hand, they are practically ourselves, for example, Lana can disable cameras so that you can't observe where Lola is or if Lynn decides to charge down towards your office.

Tucker: I see, so I guess for this next night, I'm going to be up against Luna?

*Lisa nods at the question.*

Lisa: Yes I do believe that is the order of things, the Animatronics have made it as you know, a game and the order of activation goes from youngest to oldest, Luna is the 3rd oldest after Luan, so it would seem that is who you will face.

Luna: And believe me, I might be chill and mellow, but I do have a lot of passion, just gotta beware of you messing with that.

Lori: (Teasing) And I'm sure Sam will agree to the passion part too.

*Luna blushed in embarrassment from the statement while Lincoln tried to keep himself from laughing, while Lana is confused about what was going on.*

Lana: What's wrong with passion? I mean I really like animals and being a handywoman, Luna can like her music and stuff too.

*Lori giggled in amusement as she petted Lana's head affectionately.*

Lori: We'll tell you when your older.

Lisa: *She rolls her eyes at their antics* As much fun as it would be to discuss Luna and her girlfriend's love life, we have much to discuss, namely the origin point of the glitch, when we get all the data of our fellow siblings and Chris when they are in their Free Roam, we should be able to figure out the source.

Lincoln: And then when we do then we go about getting rid of it and resetting back to how they were before all this stuff happened.

Lori: Right, by the way Tucker you're alright? Must be hard dealing with those Animatronics.

Tucker: (Shrugs) Could be better, almost got my head smashed like a watermelon by Luan wanting to work in her punchline.

*They looked at him in concern and then at each other.*

Lincoln:(Winces) Ouch...that wouldn't be pretty, but how'd you get out of this one? From the sound of it you barely got out of it alive.

Tucker: (Sighs) Barely is an understatement, I got too overconfident with the Audio Lure, forgetting where the others were, Chris took my batteries so I couldn't flash Lynn if she got in, Lio turned off the audio lure so I can't distract her anymore, then Lisa sneaked in and disabled my doors…

*The siblings shared a grimace.*

Lori: (Astonished) Wow, that's literally a death sentence.

Tucker: You're telling me, Lynn, Luan and Lincoln joined them in the room while I got beaten up by Lynn, and then she was about to crush my skull with a mallet and had Lio about to take a picture of my death, *Lana shudders, "I wished they stopped sharing it with us." Lori reached over to hug her in comfort.* before it just hit 6AM, I bolted out of there, my leg kinda hurt from Lynn stomping on it but I'll live.

Lincoln:Woah, it's messed up but its so cool that you got out of that situation, like a slasher movie!

*Tucker chuckled at the comparison but he wasn't going to lie, it was a bit of a thrill dancing with death like that.*

Tucker: I'll admit it was kinda cool, but while it was cool I prefer not to die horribly.

Luna: I don't think you'd find any disagreement there man.

Lincoln: Pretty sure that's the main goal for anyone.

**Night 6 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker was walking towards the restaurant at a few minutes before the start of his shift, give or take...10 minutes before all hell breaks loose might as well see what kind of greetings he'll get from the crew. He sighed and walked through the front door to then come across an empty room, he narrowed his eyes in caution, taking a few steps forward looking around before he felt someone cover his eyes suddenly making him yelp and break out into a struggle as he heard a familiar laughter before he slowly calmed down.*

Tucker: Wait...Luan?

Animatronic!Luan: Yup! Its me alright, _eye _see that you bounced on outta here just in time last night, otherwise I'd _hammer_ the point home that you were screwed!

*She let go as he took a few deep breaths as he turned to glare at her as she smiled in a carefree manner.*

Tucker: And to what I owe this appearance from you? Where's Lincoln?

*Animatronic!Luan adopted a dramatic shocked expression on her face.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Fake Gasp) You want to see my little brother? _Orange_ you glad to see me? HAHAHAHA! But seriously, he's helping Luna look for decent guitar strings, all the regular ones snap when she puts too much force into them.

*Tucker nodded apprehensively as she started to circle him slowly with an amused glint in her eyes as he turned to keep her in his view.*

Animatronic!Luan: You certainly are an interesting man Tucker, surviving numerous nights and tangoing with death not once but twice! I'm sure Lynn'll just take your leg as a rabbit's foot at this point with your luck hehehe…

Tucker: (Glares at her) And I bet I'll make it out of here alive once again.

*Animatronic!Luan stops in front of the direction of his office as she placed her hands on her hips looking wryly at him.*

Animatronic!Luan: Oh Tuck, I didn't think you had such a masochist streak, or maybe it's the thrill of almost dying by our hands when any sane man would've just take the money and leave while they still have their limbs on them, *She smirks at him.* or maybe you're just too stubborn and stupid to know when its time to die.

*Tucker narrowed his eyes at the insinuation*

Animatronic!Lucy: Luan.

*They both jumped in fright and looked at the side to see Lucy standing near them passively, she glanced at Tucker before looking to her sister.*

Animatronic!Luan: Phew, Lucy can't you see that I'm trying to intimidate him?

*Lucy looked at Tucker who tried to look tough but is faltering under her creepy gaze for a few seconds before looking back at Luan.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Hmm, maybe, Lincoln says we have to get into our positions, Lynn wanted me to tell Tucker that she's going to be his Undertaker for the evening, *She makes a small smile* so she has been looking at some of my books and interested in them.

Animatronic!Luan: Really? Ah right the phone call for him, I think he'll be in for a doozy with Luna, she's the _high _card of the evening, she'll be certain to _shred _his bones to powder, she'll _slay _you a ballad that'll give you a real _door _opener to your demise, HAHAHAHA! Man I'm good….

*She wipes an imaginary tear from her eye and walked off to get into position as Tucker looked at her exasperated at the puns, before Lucy tugged on his shirt to get his attention.*

Animatronic!Lucy: I shall lead you to your office, it will be interesting to see how you can deal with us know that your end is nigh.

*She walks over to the office while Tucker rolled his eyes at her declaration but followed her all the same towards the office, where she stand aside and gestured for him to go inside, when he did she walked off to go get into the ventilation shafts.*

Tucker: This might be difficult depending on how Luna operates, they are certainly not taking any chances with me to give me some reprieve these days.

*The phone rang as he looked at it and leaned over to pick it up.*

Luna: Hey dude! Luna Loud is in the house! Called ya to give you some good vibes and words of confidence to survive the night.

Tucker: Well that would be rather good to have, so what you got for us today?

Luna: Well today you're up against yours truly, the rocker that'll blow your mind with her wicked shredding! But ah...heh, from what I heard from little sis, she's not exactly aggressive in a sense.

Tucker: Oh so like Lily?

Luna: (Snorts) No she'll still tear your face off, just she'll do it if you don't find her stuff like her guitar in time, she's nice enough to give you the exact time frame to find it, then again you are dealing with a lot of other problems too, so she's being really generous.

Tucker: (Sighs) So is that it? A timer and then if I find it she'll leave me alone?

Luna: That's the working theory, though if she's like me, she wants to be as loud as possible in jamming all night, so it might make luring Luan away a tad bit hard, since she can't hear it, and other noisy robot siblings too, so unless you use that tablet to globally mute the audio from the speakers, though be careful, I don't like my expression of love for music be silenced.

Tucker: Noted, so just need to be aware of the rockstar getting pissy.

Luna: More or less, not our fault some of us are a little rock n' roll.

Tucker: Did...did you just quote a song lyric?

Luna: Yup, you're gonna have to deal with it brah, so with that in mind, good luck and stay cool Tuck!

*She hangs up the phone as the clock soon struck 12AM as the shift begins, soon he started to look through the cameras to see that Lola was the first to move from her spot as she made her way to Camera 6 as he focused in on her, the pageant winner looked at him through the camera with a grin and posed.*

Animatronic!Lola: Oh? So it seems we can teach you something about being vigilant, make sure you get in all my details.

Tucker: Alright, so that's Lola satisfied for now, now lets see who else we might be dealing with…

*He cycles through the cameras to notice that Camera 5 was disabled, so that means Lana is up and about too.*

Tucker: Dang it Lana!

*Animatronic!Lana chuckled as the audio feed was still on.*

Animatronic!Lana: What? I'm just fixing what needs to be fixed, but sometimes, they just need one good whack to get them working, but let's see if I can fix you next.

*Tucker shuddered at the implication before he checked the other cameras before he heard some movement coming from the right vent as he closed it to hear a soft thud.*

Animatronic!Lisa: Ow, dang it...you are certainly more alert than last time, I wonder how long those odds will hold up?

Tucker: Long enough for me to get out of this place.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Peeking into his office from the right side of the left door) Are you sure about that?

*Tucker yells and slams the door shut on his face.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well Lisa looks like you have to redraw your theories about how long he'll hold up before Lynn gets lucky and breaks his ribs.

Tucker: Nobody is breaking anything as long as I have anything to say about it, I like my insides to be inside thank you very much.

Animatronic!Lynn: (Down the halls) That's easy for you to say but can you back it up!?

*She sprints down the hall towards the office like a demon possessed before Tucker managed to react in time, closing the door just as he saw the angry leering eyes of the athlete as she smacked into the door, draining 8% of the power lowering it to 84%.*

Tucker: Really? You're on my ass now Lynn!?

*She walked up to the window to glare at him.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Don't give me that backtalk Night Guard, you taunt me with your sickening persistence, Lynn Loud Jr never lost to underhanded crap before and it's not happening again.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Walks up to the window with a mischievous smile) Then why don't we combine arms? It worked last time, and he was at our mercy, we just need to wear on him a little more.

*Lynn adopted a thoughtful expression as she chuckled maliciously at the idea, if he wanted to play dirty by flashing her in the face, then two can play at that game, as Tucker didn't like the look she had on her face.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Works for me little bro, we still have rules but I guess there's no rule against stacking the odds against him.

*Tucker almost wasn't aware of Animatronic!Lucy about to come in if it weren't for her whispering to herself, "The very apex of his demise approaches…" in which he slammed the vent door in front of her just as she looked at it in dismay.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, seriously? You're going to die at one point or another, it's a simple matter of time and lax in judgement before you vanish from this world.

Tucker: Will you all just get out of here already!?

*The two Animatronics on the sides of the doors rolled their eyes and walked off into the darkness of the hallways, while the sound of Lucy shuffling away in the vents was a sign that she had left, he checked the power at 78% at 1AM, could be better but they were close to the doors and he couldn't take that chance.*

Animatronic!Luan: (In the distance) Ah don't be so straightforward Tuck! Lucy just wanted to take a _bite_ out of crime! I think that'd be nothing to get _red_ all over! HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: (Exasperated) I get that you want to kill me with these puns!

*He heard moving clicking of heels before he widened his eyes that he forgot to observe Lola for a time as he quickly closed the left door as she walked up to the window to glare at him.

Animatronic!Lola: Puns will be the least of your worries if you keep on ignoring me buster!

Tucker: (Sheepishly) Oh right...sorry about that.

*Lola huffed and walked out of the window's view as she went to settle at Camera 3 where he watched her start to pose once again, sneaking glares at the camera every so often.*

Tucker: Well that takes care of one problem.

*He heard some muffled sounds from the rear vent as he shut that vent door in the process.*

Animatronic!Lio: (Behind the vent) B-bakana! How'd you even knew I was there? I thought you were too busy to assume that Lisa only takes this way here!

Tucker: It's called double checking, plus the room was silent when you came knocking.

Animatronic!Lio: Interesting, please try to entertain us some more, I'm the least of your problems anyways.

*Lio leaves the vent entrance making Tucker sigh in relief.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Standing in front of the office door wielding a golf club) He's right you know, I'm ready to _tee-off _ your head! *Raises it ready to strike him in the head*

Tucker: (Startled) Oh no you don't! *He presses the audio lure function to Camera 6.*

*Luan grunted as her body shuddered, her eyes looking at him crazed as her smile, ready to bludgeon him with the weapon but her programming won out and forced her to move in a zombie-like shamble towards the sounds of children laughing.*

Animatronic!Luan: Gah! So close to working my _Short_ game to get a-_head_ of you, I'll be back mister! I'm not _kidding_ around! HAHAHA!

*Tucker's heart was pounding in his chest at the too close of a scene of Luan getting into the office, as her laughter carried down the hall.*

Tucker: Too...close, way too close for comfort.

*His breathing settled back down to normal as he checked Lola every so often to see if she was there only to notice static on the screen, Lana messed up the camera as he checked camera 4 to see Lynn and Lisa, glaring into the camera at him, before he heard a cough to get his attention, putting down the tablet to see to his shock Animatronic!Luna standing in front of him.*

Tucker: But...how did you?

Animatronic!Luna: That's besides the point of how I sneaked in here brah, Lincoln told the others to back off for a moment so that I can ask you to find my guitar.

*Tucker knows he should be aware of how Luna works but he didn't expect her to be so blatant and obvious about the fact.*

Tucker: Really?

Animatronic!Luna: Yeah, now are you gonna do it or am I going to have to haul you to Lynn to find it? *She places hands on her hips and glared at Tucker.*

Tucker:(Gulps nervously) Just point it out on the camera right?

Animatronic!Luna: (Nods) That's all I'm asking for, you got 30 seconds though, before I decide to really send shivers down your spine.

*Tucker nods in understanding as he went to look through the cameras but considering Lana jammed 6 and 7, that's out of the question.*

Animatronic!Luna: You know, nobody really got this far as you, considering they either died or know when to fold them, know when to walk away, and know when to run.

Tucker: (Deadpanned) I'm impressed you know that song since it doesn't seem to be in your type of genre profession.

*Luna shrugged indifferently.*

Animatronic!Luna: The real Luna Loud knows all kinds of music, even dabbled in all sorts of genres, she just loves rock the most because of our mutual inspiration, and anything she likes, I like as well, like having a wicked guitar to shred on.

*Tucker looked through the cameras constantly, searching through the grainy footage and the glares of various Animatronics for the guitar, dammit, she didn't even bother to tell him what kind of guitar there is, and he'd rather not piss off her Animatronic counterpart with the wrong instrument.*

Animatronic!Luna: By the way you have 15 seconds, then you'll see my definition of a heart break real soon…

Tucker: Okay okay! I'm looking!

Animatronic!Luna: Talking won't save your case dude, 10 seconds.

*His fear of getting killed by Luna was a rather detrimental one considering the fact that he would need to focus to properly locate it, ah, her favorite color is purple right?*

Animatronic!Luna: 5 seconds…

*It was when he was about to give up hope, he saw it in Camera 3 in storage at 2 seconds.*

Tucker: I found it! *Shows her the location of the guitar she's looking for, making her gasp in surprise.*

Animatronic!Luna: Woah man, you did find it after all, so I guess you have some use, well thanks for finding it for me, Luna Loud got a show to put on! Peace out Office!

*Luna runs out of the room, throwing out devil horns with her fingers, allowing Tucker to breathe a sigh of relief that he managed to find it in time, speaking of time, it went flying by quick, now it's 3AM at about 60% power, just three more hours and he's outta here, and it seems common courtesy is now over, as the others started to move again with Lola at Camera 6 posing as per usual.*

Tucker: (Musing) So far so good.

*He goes into Camera 4, the kitchen, Lynn and Lisa was gone, but Luan was standing there waving slowly at the camera with an innocent smile, in her left was the poorly hidden Chef's knife that she had behind her back, one has to wonder if she did it on purpose.*

Animatronic!Luan: Still with us huh? I was wondering why Luna was hugging that new guitar, but don't worry Tucker, I can still _cut _into your life expectancy, making sure to _slash_ your mortgage in half! HAHAHA! Get it?

*Tucker shuddered at the threat she made.*

Animatronic!Lynn: (Running down the halls) Don't forget I can just smash you like a bug!

*Tucker scrambled to close the right door as she banged against it, causing a loud _THUD!_ To ring throughout the room, taking a percentage of his power to 52%.*

Tucker: Not in your life Lynn, I'm not going out without a fight.

Animatronic!Lynn: (Chuckles) Oh I know, that's just makes me all the more eager to kill you, and besides, she needs an audience to work with, so enjoy the show.

*She walks off into the darkness before he was left to ponder what she meant by that.*

Tucker: (Suddenly feels woozy) Oh man, not now Lucy….

*He sways back and forth as he tries to get to the tablet before he heard a chuckle from the left door, it was Lana.*

Animatronic!Lana: (Smirks) Heh, what's wrong Night Guard? Feeling lightheaded?

*Animatronic!Lincoln steps right next to her with a leer at Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Looks to me like he's tired, tsk tsk tsk, how about we help him get him a nice _long_ nap?

Animatronic!Lana: Great idea bro!

*Tucker had the faintest of minds to close the door just as they were about to pounce onto him, hitting their heads against the door.*

Both: Dang it!

*He went to quickly reroute the oxygen tanks as a precaution closed the vent door as he was in and out of consciousness, but slowly he was revived by the intake of new oxygen as he slowly breathed in and out.*

Animatronic!Luna: (Over the Speakers that was heard throughout the restaurant) Good night dudes and dudettes! Thanks to the little sleepy head Tucker, I've found myself a guitar, and so Luna Loud is going to give you what you wanted, now let's make some noise!

Tucker: Huh?

*What follows was a guitar solo version of that one song he heard before in the first Iron Man film.*

Tucker: Well that's a bit...distracting.

Animatronic!Chris: (In the room) I'll say.

*Tucker yelps in terror at seeing Chris throwing and catching a pair of batteries, his batteries to be exact.*

Tucker: What the hell?

Animatronic!Chris: What? I came in, you didn't see me, or heh, hear me for that matter either.

*Chris felt a tug on his pant leg as he looked down to see Lily giggling at him, making him smile as he picked her up in a secured one handed carry.*

Tucker: Give those back now Chris!

*Chris looked thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head in negative.*

Animatronic!Chris: Afraid I can't do that Tucker, Lynn needs this night to be your demise ya know?

*Animatronic!Lily laughs and blows a raspberry at Tucker making him growl and try to take the batteries back, but the boy was quick on his feet befitting what he is, pulling it out of his grabbing range with ease every time as he laughed and backed out of the room.*

Animatronic!Chris: Haha! That was fun, don't worry about Lily, she already had fun seeing the look on your face, have a nice night! *Runs off into the darkness laughing all the while*

*Tucker growled in anger before he realized that he practically sounded like a grandpa.*

Tucker: These kids are going to kill me one day I just know it.

Animatronic!Luan: (From the right door peeking in) Why think one day when it can be today? *Brandishes the chef's knife* I just know I can _stick_ it! HAHAHAHA! *Rears back and throws it aiming for Tucker's head.*

Tucker: SHIT!

*He ducks swiftly as he heard the air curving around the tool as it embed itself into the wall an inch deep.*

Animatronic!Luan: Didn't like that knife huh? Well fortunately for you, *Takes out another pair of kitchen knives from behind her with a sadistic smirk* I don't stop with a single one, until we get a _hole_ in one with you.

*He swiftly closes the right door as she was about to throw them again and tries to press the audio lure to Camera 7 only for the comedian to walk up to the window and tap her ear mocking his efforts and tipping off that Luna's music is blasting too loud for the sound to come through.*

Tucker: Oh right, time to cancel that, where is it...there it is!

*He presses the button called "Global Audio Suppression" as the noise and her jam session was canceled out immediately, making Luna look in surprise as her guitar's melodies wasn't coming out.*

Tucker: There we go, you, go away.

*He presses the audio lure button again as the sounds of children laughing was heard in the background to Camera 7 as he swapped to Camera 6 to observe an irritated Lola.*

Animatronic!Luan: So feisty! No wonder Lincoln said you'd be fun, but I've _Deci-cided _to skedaddle before Luna gets here, she gets prissy when people touch her stuff, better hope you can _C_ her before it's too late, don't say _alto_ you so! HAHAHA!

*Luan left to the darkness of the halls as he looked at his clock was about close to 6AM at 5:50AM, it's certainly weird, he feels like he was here for minutes but whole hours went by, this is too weird for him at these times, Tucker checked Camera 7 to see Luna was gone before he could speculate where she went, he heard sprinting footsteps, on the left side as he swiftly closed the door, he heard footsteps running from the right as well, shit were they double teaming him Luna and Lynn? He closed the right one as well, the doors shuddered with the force of their blows.*

Animatronic!Luna: OI! YOU THINK THIS IS BLOODY FUNNY MATE!? TRYING TO SILENCE MY MUSIC LIKE SOME DAMN ANIMAL!? *Smashes her guitar against the door*

Animatronic!Lynn: Don't be a bitch Tucker! Take your death like a man! *Bangs against the door.*

*Tucker flinched at the noise they were making when he saw that someone was crawling out of the central vent, Lucy, he looked at the clock, 5:55AM, she crawled down the wall like some sort of spider before she stood up on her two feet, smiling softly at her success before looking at him directly.*

Animatronic!Lucy: It's a shame Luna or Lynn won't get their revenge on you Tucker, though *Pauses for a moment, looking at the tablet in intrigue* maybe they will, you'll get to feel what it's like to be trapped with wolves, all alone, nothing to save you.

*She walks forward as he was running low on options, he opted for throwing the useless flashlight at her as her head tilted upwards a bit from the impact, the dull metallic thud from hitting her.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Groan, you certainly don't make this easy.

Tucker: Don't I ever make it easy?

Animatronic!Lucy: Hmm, perhaps.

*The animatronic goth grabbed Tucker by the arm and threw him to the ground as she walked over to his prone body as he groaned in pain at the rough landing, as he looked to each window to see Luna and Lynn gazing in bloodlust and expectancy from Lucy killing him.*

Animatronic!Lucy: (Crouches next to him) Such a fragile being, *Stands up and places a foot onto his head.* Maybe I could press down as your skull fractures and punctures your brain from the pressure, *Takes a foot off of him as she places a palm at the point on his back where his spine allows control of his legs.* Or perhaps I should push my hand down until your spine breaks and allow Luan to have fun with you, she likes a live dummy for her comedy routine.

*Animatronic!Lincoln slips into the room from the rear vent as he smugly smiles at the poor sight as he swipes the tablet off the desk.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: All good choices to kill your prey Lucy, but remember, Luna is hurt because Tucker ruined her performance, and what about Lynn? She still wants him to feel the pain she did from the flashlight, surely we can come and find some common ground and allow some form of fun for them right?

*Animatronic!Lucy thought about it as Tucker thought to himself, '_Come on, just talk for a little while longer!_'

Animatronic!Lucy: Very well, I'll allow them to get in on it.

*Lincoln whistled a happy tune as he pulled out the knife outta the wall, looking on it with fond delight.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Darkly) Cut his tendons out, I don't want him to struggle like a pig, he wants us to run out of time, don't you Tucker? *Hands the knife to Lucy.*

*Animatronic!Lucy walks over to him to whisper into his ear.*

Animatronic!Lucy: I'll make this quick, move your head and I'll crush your skull.

*Tucker grunted and struggled for his life as Lucy forced him to the ground and held his head with her free hand, as she curved the knife down over his knee and with a dispassionate stare filled with childlike inquiry and slowly lowered it.*

Tucker: NO! Dammit!

*Then suddenly the chimes started to ring as his tear filled eyes looked in astonishment, the clock was 6AM.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, and we were so close too, I thought we really had him.

*The pressure was relieved as he shakily bolted up to his feet as Lincoln patted her shoulder in comfort as the groans of disappointment from their older siblings rang out as she frowned and threw the knife at the wall, in what amounts to anger for her.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Each night we grow closer at ending your life Tucker, quit while you're ahead or suffer every night after, but why quit now? So close to the data gathering that the real Lisa wants for the glitch's origin point, but how will you do against Leni? Or Lori? Or all 13 of us? And after all…

*Animatronic!Lincoln walked up to the weary night guard and playfully flicked him on the nose.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: You're only human.

*With that being said, Lincoln unlocked the doors and placed the tablet back on to the desk as the others followed them back to their original positions, while Tucker shook his head and walked out of the establishment, he can't just give up yet, they're counting on him, and dammit he's a stubborn man and he won't let no goddamn robot replicas of good people psyche him out and break him.*

End Night 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Interlude 6 (written by Raven)**

*Following yet another close call, Tucker begins to question his own sanity. He wonders to himself exactly why is he going back to that place each night. Sure, his tuition is expensive and he could afford to cut back on student loans, but was the money really worth it? Especially if there was a chance that it could be used to cover his own funeral expenses. Maybe the animatronic Lincoln was right and he was just addicted to the thrill of his life being in danger. Perhaps he subconsciously did have a death wish of sorts that he was trying to achieve. Maybe it was a noble sacrifice on his part to ensure that no other poor schmuck would be forced to contend with these homicidal androids. Or maybe and most likely, Tucker just wanted to make it through every night and survive all 13 animatronics so that he could ultimately triumph over them and prove that they were nothing. So that he could gloat in their faces when it was all said and done.*

*Whatever the reason behind his suicidal career was, Tucker pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he returned him. As with the previous two nights, his body was sore from the abuse he'd been put through and his heart was still racing from the near death experience, but Tucker took solace in the fact that the bloodthirsty machines hadn't been able to kill him yet. Though he made a note not to grow overconfident in his abilities, Tucker smiled at the thought that he was asserting his superiority over them. Those thoughts alone were enough to lull Tucker into a nice, comfortable and relaxing slumber.*

*As was his routine, Tucker returns to Lynn's Table the next day a couple hours ahead of his shift to receive a briefing from the Loud siblings. Today, the siblings awaiting him are Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lisa. They take note of his battle scars and comment on it right away.*

Lori: I take it you had another close call last night?

Tucker *nodding his head*: Yep and ironically enough, it didn't come from either Lynn, Luan or the main attraction of that night.

Leni: Really? If that's the case, then who nearly did you in?

Tucker *pointing at Lucy*: The robot Elvira finally managed to sneak into my office last night and almost sent me on a one way ticket to the River Styx.

Lucy: Somehow that isn't surprising. If she really is based off me in every way then it was only a matter of time before she grew impatient with your persistence and decided to stop playing around.

Tucker: Yeah, she came close to crushing my skull like a watermelon. The only thing that saved me was her… poetic way of gloating about my end.

Lucy: That makes sense. Sigh. As much as I love to dabble with the Red Masque, it's all too tempting to drag it out as long as possible to make someone squirm.

Tucker (a little creeped out by Lucy): And drag it out she did. It felt like she wanted to torture me rather than kill me. She nearly sliced open my tendons! All this time I thought Lynn was the scariest and most sadistic, but I think it's your robot counterpart that's most terrifying.

Lucy: Honestly, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

Lisa: I hate to interrupt this discussion regarding the finer points of torture and intimidation, but I'm curious to know as to how you fared against Luna.

Tucker: I don't know how to describe it. Animatronic!Luna gave me more trouble than I expected while at the same time giving me _less _trouble than I expected. I mean, sure it came down to the wire when she tasked me with finding her guitar, but it wasn't anything that caused me to panic or freak out or anything. Unlike some _other _animatronics.

Lisa (jotting down notes): Well, that's good to know. As previously stated, no one's ever made it as far as you have so I was anticipating seeing how you'd hold up as well as the tactics she'd employ.

Tucker: Well, she wasn't as menacing as the others, but that doesn't mean she wasn't as _threatening _as them. In particular, she took exception when I used audio suppression feature to cancel her little concert. Something she made very clear by pounding on my door.

Lisa: That's very interesting.

Lori: Well, you'll probably be glad to hear that you won't have as much trouble with the next animatronic on the list.

Tucker: Which is…?

Leni: Oh, that would be me! You should be fine. Like, I don't think animatronic me will be too much for you to handle.

Lisa: I must preface however, that Leni's statement is purely speculation. Again, no one's ever made it this far, so the only thing we have to base that on is by observing Animatronic!Leni's behavior during the day.

Tucker: Speaking of observations, how is work coming along when it comes to patching out that glitch.

Lisa: You should be happy to know that thanks to your efforts, I have come extremely close to pinpointing its cause and figuring out a solution. If you can make it through tonight and tomorrow night, I should have all the data needed to make the fix.

Tucker: Well, that's a relief. Although I do have one more question, something I've been meaning to ask since night 3.

Lori: Ask away?

Tucker: Where are your parents? Like, I haven't seen even a trace of them since I started working here.

Leni: I don't know about mom, but I think Dad is in the kitchen as we speak. I'm sure he's just a little busy is all.

Tucker: Huh, I suppose I should be thankful there are no animatronics based off of them. They'd probably try to bake me into a pie or something.

Lisa: So have all your questions been answered?

Tucker: Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I think I know everything I need to know heading into tonight. Wish me luck guys!

Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lisa (in Stereo): Good luck!

**Night 7 (written by Raven)**

*With a slurpee in his hands and small toys in his backpack, Tucker reports to the restaurant 10 minutes before his shift is set to begin. He kept an eye out for Luan, expecting the jester to surprise him as she did yesterday. As he walks into his office, he hears innocent childlike laughter in the distance. Maybe someone was already using the audio lure to distract her on his behalf. Alas, that wasn't the case as in the arcade room adjacent to his office, Tucker finds Animatronic!Lio playing with Animatronic!Lily, who is laughing with glee. Animatronic!Lio is missing his face again, with Lily wearing it like a mask.*

Animatronic!Lio (noticing Tucker): Oh, 小判わタッカーさん! Didn't see you there! You know, I'm starting to think my twin was right about you being secretly suicidal. Especially after Lucy almost popped your head like balloon.

Tucker (still unnerved and slightly creeped out by seeing a faceless Lio): Speaking of which, where is Elvira? She's not waiting to sneak up behind me, is she?

Animatronic!Lio *shrugging*: Beats me, I don't know where she is. Why are you worrying about her when you should be worrying about my big sister, Leni tonight?

Tucker: Because she _almost killed me_!

Animatronic!Lio: You know there's a simple remedy to that: just don't show up here.

Animatronic!Lily: *blows a raspberry* Bleh! Nah-Uh!

Animatronic!Lio: Huh, I guess Lily doesn't want to lose out on her favorite game. Haha!

Tucker: Right…? Hey, do you know where your brother is? Normally he's here to greet me.

Animatronic!Lio *wagging his finger like Sonic the Hedgehog*: Ah, ah, ah! Can't be telling my siblings' secrets all willy nilly like that. It'd ruin the surprise we have in store for you.

Animatronic!Lily *playing peekaboo for a few seconds*: Suwpwise!

Animatronic!Lio: See? Lily's got the right spirit.

Tucker: Ah come on, surely you can give me a hint.

Animatronic!Lio *chuckling*: Yare yare daze. I'm sorry, but no means no. My lips are sealed.

Animatronic!Chris: I can give you a hint. In fact, I'll give you three.

Animatronic!Lio: This ought to be good.

Tucker: Finally, a bre-

Animatronic!Chris: The plan involves animatronics, this building, and your demise.

Tucker: *beat*… That's not very helpful.

Animatronic!Lio: Well you didn't say they had to be useful hints.

Tucker: I hate you both.

Animatronic!Lily *still wearing Lio's face like a mask and imitating him while pointing a finger at Tucker and blows a raspberry at Tucker*: Yawe yawe daze…

Animatronic!Lio *wrapping an arm around Tucker*: _Squeeeeeeeeeee! _Did you hear that? She sounds so precious! If I had actual tear ducts, I'd be crying tears of joy right now! Why I'm so happy that I might not even mess with your audio lure tonight.

Tucker *not knowing if he heard Lio right*: Are you… are you being serious or are you just messing with me to toy with my emotions?

Animatronic!Lio: I'm being 100% serious. I'm seriously tempted to leave you completely alone tonight to play with Lily.

Animatronic!Luan: Wow, Lio. If you were going to fall down on your job, I thought you'd at least have the decency to tell me _face to face_. *cackles* Get it?

Animatronic!Lio: I'm sorry お姉ちゃん, but can you really expect me to say no to this cute one? *holds up Animatronic!Lily to Luan. Animatronic Lily simply laughs and claps her hands.*

Animatronic!Luan: Alright, if you wanna play with Lily, I guess I can let it _slide_. Just don't come _crying _to me when you get left out of the fun! Ooh, _baby_! I'm on fire! HAHAHA! Get it?

Animatronic!Lucy *appearing behind Tucker, causing him to jump in fright*: Tonight, your fortune runs out. I rectify my error and reap your soul.

Animatronic!Luan: Wow, talk about being in _grave _risk.

Animatronic!Lincoln *coming from the kitchen*: Alright everyone, break it up. It's almost time for our game to begin so let's get into positions.

*The other animatronics nod their heads and disappear into the darkness*

Animatronic!Lincoln *smirking at Tucker*: That includes you, Tucker boy. Unless you plan on standing out here in the open when the clock strikes 12 and make our job easier.

Tucker: Don't get your hopes up. Tonight's going to go the way the others went. *steps into his office*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Oh? Feeling a little confident tonight, are we Tucker? Just remember the old saying: pride goes before a fall.

Tucker: I'll keep that in mind. *sits down at his station and shortly afterwards receives his nightly call*

Leni: Hello? Hello hello? Is this thing on? Am I doing this right? Did I dial the wrong number? Man, I always have trouble remembering phone-

Tucker: No, no. You're fine. You've got the right number. It's me, Tucker.

Leni: Oh, Great. For a second I thought that I had messed up. Anyway, I'm sure you're eager to know what's in store for you tonight.

Tucker: That I am. Lay it on me. Give it to me straight. Am I screwed tonight?

Leni: I don't think so. Tonight, the animatronic me comes out to play. Fortunately, she seems to be rather non aggressive and doesn't really seem like she's out for your blood.

Tucker: What's that? An animatronic that doesn't want me dead? I must've stepped on a leprechaun or something.

Leni: Yeah, I don't think she'll try to kill you. At least, not by violently murdering you. Instead she'll try to talk your ear off.

Tucker: Well, that doesn't sound so bad.

Leni: And it wouldn't be if it weren't for the fact that while she's talking to you, she prevents you from pulling up your cameras, keeping you from being able to find and keep track of the others.

Tucker: I should've known there was some sort of catch.

Leni: Don't worry though, as soon as Leni realizes you're in danger, she's likely to leave you alone. If you can't get her to stop talking though, well… I'm sure you can piece together the rest because I can't.

Tucker *sighs*: Why is it that even the nice ones can get me killed?

Leni: Don't worry. I'm sure animatronic me won't take up too much of your time. I'm sure she'll just want to give you some fashion advice on how to better dress yourself.

Tucker *looking down at himself*: What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?

Leni: Like, no offense, but that plaid shirt does not match with those jeans and those shoes? Ugh, so tacky. And let's not even get started on that hat you're wearing. I'm sure you can- *remembers what she's supposed to be doing* Oh right, sorry. I got distracted for a second. I'm sure you're going to be just fine, just be sure to heed my advice and you'll be A-Okay. Alright, I've gotta go, but good luck out there! Bye! *hangs up*

Tucker: Well on the bright side: if I make it through this night alive, I'll have some great tips on how to be a lady killer.

*The clock strikes 12 and Tucker's game for his life begins anew. The first thing Tucker hears is shuffling in the vents, prompting him to close them off right away.*

Tucker: Sorry, Elvira, but after last night, I'm not letting you anywhere near me.

Animatronic!Lucy: You can only cheat death for so long. Why not just give up and save yourself the trouble. I'm sure whatever afterlife awaits you in more enjoyable than this.

Tucker: You may be right, but I'd prefer to wait until I'm at least 89 years old before I experience. *pulls up his cameras and immediately changes feeds to camera 6, just in time to get a close up on Lola*

Animatronic!Lola: What's this? I didn't even have to remind you to tune in? Nice to see you've finally got this thing down.

Tucker: Now I've just got to keep an eye out for your twin and… *finds Lana on camera feed 3, preparing to tamper with one of the cameras* Gotcha!

Animatronic!Lana: Oh come on, I was just getting started! At least give me a chance to sabotage, uhh, I mean fix at least one of your cameras.

Tucker: I'm going to have to pass you up on that. *from down the hall, Tucker can hear Lynn slowly approaching.*

Animatronic!Lynn (in a sing song voice): Tucker~! Come out and pla~y! Tu~cker! Come out and pla~y!

Tucker *noticing that something is off and whispering to himself*: What are you up to?

Animatronic!Lynn: Come on Tucker, come on out. I won't bite… too hard that is.

Tucker (surprised by Lynn's laidback approach): She's up to something. I just can't figure out what. *looks to his right and sees Chris attempting to take the batteries from his flashlight* Hey! *snatches the flashlight from out of his reach* Nice try.

Animatronic!Chris: Darnit! I thought I had you.

Animatronic!Lynn: You may not have gotten him, but I'm about to! *breaks out into a sprint, with Tucker barely managing to close the door in time, causing Lynn to slam into the door at full speed, draining Tucker's power by 8%*

Tucker: Phew! That was a close one. I've gotta hand it to you, Lynn. You almost got me.

Animatronic!Lynn (surprisingly subdued in her reaction): Yeah, yeah, whatever. Pfft, not like I was actually even trying that time, or any of the other times I tried to kill you. *crosses her arms, huffs and walks away*

Tucker *calling after her*: All that was missing from that sentence was a "baka" at the end of it!

Animatronic!Chris: If I were you, I'd lay off on the jokes. Don't you think you've poked the bear enough?

Tucker: Hey, I've gotta do something to keep my wits about me. *keeps his flashlight firmly out of Chris's reach* By the way, you can go now.

Animatronic!Chris *shrugging*: Alright, but I'll be back later tonight. If you make it that long that is. *wanders off to reunite with Lynn, leaving Tucker alone.*

Tucker *takes a sip of his slurpee*: Huh, I can't help but feel a little more relaxed tonight.

Animatronic!Lucy: Could it be because you've learned to finally accept your death?

Tucker *shutting the vent on her*: Nah, that can't be it. *checks the camera and spots Animatronic!Lisa sneaking through the halls* Going somewhere, Poindexter?

Animatronic!Lisa: I was on my way to meet with you, yes. I was hoping to make my cameo appearance an unexpected one, but you had other plans.

Tucker: Yeah, I am not letting you ruin me again.

Animatronic!Lisa: Come on Tucker, try to be a little bit more forgiving.

Tucker: No. *checks up on Animatronic!Lincoln and finds that he hasn't moved from his main position in camera feed 1* Yeah, you stay right there you little sneak.

*Tucker keeps a close eye out for both Luna and Luan. He'd rather not let Luna sneak into his office and force him to find her guitar again and he'd _really_ like to not have to listen to any more of Luan's jokes. There was also a matter of not wanting to have a knife chucked at his head again too. So far, neither of them were showing up on his camera. What he did see however was Lana approaching from the left, forcing him to close his door.*

Animatronic!Lana: Oh come on! If you're not going to allow me to fix your cameras, you can at least allow me to fix _you _up.

Tucker: Or you could be a normal handy woman and fix something that actually needs fixing, like your moral code.

Animatronic!Lana: Pfft, moral code? *laughs* That's a good one, Tucker, you're killing me.

Animatronic!Leni *appearing next to Tucker*: Wait, but I thought that you were trying to kill _him_? I'm confused.

Tucker *jumping in fright*: What the? Who the? How did you get in here?

Animatronic!Leni: Well your door was open so I decided to walk right in.

*Tucker tries pulling up his cameras, to no avail, finding that the real Leni's assessment was a correct one.*

Tucker: Oh great.

Animatronic!Leni: So, I know you're busy and all, but I just have to say it's nice to meet you. You know, you're actually kinda cute. You just need to spruce yourself up a little bit and you'll be irresistible.

Tucker (actually flattered): Why, thank you. No one's ever called me cute before.

Animatronic!Leni: What? A hunk like you? You're not serious are you? I mean, sure you don't have a muscular, chiseled bod or anything, but it's not like you're butt ugly or painful to look at.

Animatronic!Luan (approaching from down the hall): Yeah, compared to some other guys I've seen, Tucker here is _drop dead_ gorgeous. I'm sure the ladies would be _crushed_ not to get their hands on you. They'd have to have _pretty_ bad eyesight to not be able to see your good looks.

*Though he cannot pull up his cameras, Tucker finds that he can miraculously still use the audio lure, forcing Luan to leave.*

Animatronic!Luan: Looks like I've gotta split, but I'll be _seeing_ you later on! *chuckles* Get it?

Animatronic!Leni: Luan was right though. You're not half bad looking. Like, if you'd like, I can give you some pointers.

Tucker: I'd love that, but I'm kinda in a squeeze right now. *hears Animatronic!Lynn slowly stalking down the halls towards his office* Like, a _really tight_ squeeze if you know what I mean.

Animatronic!Leni: Oh, alright. I get what you're saying. I'll come back later on. *winks at Tucker* Don't go anywhere. *with that Leni walks out the door, with Tucker shutting it behind her.*

Tucker: Hmm, that was a surprisingly pleasant exchange. It helps that she isn't actively trying to get me killed. Now, let's see what the others are up to. *pulls up his cameras, but finds that camera feeds 1, 4, and 7 have been cut, leaving him with several blind spots.* Dang it, Lana must've gotten to the cameras while I was distracted by Leni. Let's see how much longer we have to go.

*Tucker checks the time and sees that it is 1:30 AM and he has 75% of his battery life remaining.*

Tucker: Wow, I didn't expect Leni to make sure an early appearance. Normally, the new animatronics don't come out until near the middle of my shift.

Animatronic!Lincoln *appearing outside Tucker's window*: Do you think that it could be because we're changing up our strategy?

*Tucker instinctively goes to close his door before realizing that he already has both doors closed and stopping himself.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: You're getting antsy, Tucker. I can tell we're starting to get to you. *smirks* You know, any normal man would've called it quits by now, but you just don't know when to give up, do you?

Tucker: Maybe I have something to prove, have you ever thought of that?

Animatronic!Lincoln: And what would that be? That you're the dumbest man on the planet? *laughs* I'm not going to lie to you, Tucker, we're all going to miss you when you finally succumb to our efforts. It's odd, but we've almost grown something of a soft spot for you.

Tucker: Is that enough to keep you from murdering me?

Animatronic!Lincoln: *snorts* No. It just means that you've begrudgingly earned our respect. It also means that we're going to have to try har-

Animatronic!Lola: Oh, Mr. Night Guard~!

Tucker: Hold that thought for a second. *pulls up camera feed 6 to focus on Lola*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Dude, I was in the middle of my speech. You can't just interrupt my monologue like th- *Tucker holds up a single finger to shush him*

Tucker: Alright, Lola, no need to tell me twice. All eyes are on you!

Animatronic!Lola: As they should be. *poses* Oh, and tell Lincoln not to interrupt me while I'm looking fabulous.

Tucker: Will do. *switches camera feed to check in on the other animatronics before turning back to Lincoln* Okay, I'm sorry, where were we?

Animatronic!Lincoln: You know, I do not like how casual and nonchalant about this you're becoming.

Tucker: What? But you guys treat this all like it's just a game.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Yeah, because we're _bored_ and need entertainment. What's your excuse?

Tucker: I'm trying not to go insane from the horrors you're putting me through. *opens up the right door to conserve on power while keeping the left door closed on Lincoln*

Animatronic!Lincoln: You know, you're a pretty stubborn guy, but I think you underestimate just how stubborn we can be too. *walks off into the darkness* I'll be seeing you around.

*After Lincoln leaves, Tucker opens the door to save on battery power. That entire exchange cost him 5%. He was going to have to be more careful going forward. He could ill afford to lose all of his power this early on. Tucker thinks he hears shuffling in the vents overhead and so he closes off the vents once again. He doesn't know if he cut off Lisa or Lucy, but to him it doesn't matter. Tucker pulls his cameras back up and spots Lynn in the kitchen, wrapping up her fists with athletic tape. He shuddered to think about what she planned on doing to him.*

Animatronic!Luna: Yo! Night Guard!

Tucker: Ahh! *nearly jumps out of his chair.* Geez, what is it with you guys and sneaking up on me?

Animatronic!Luna: Hey, don't blame us because you can't keep good track of all of us.

Tucker: So what are you here for, Luna?

Animatronic!Luna *shrugging*: Oh, you know? Got a concert in a few and I need your help to find a very important instrument.

Tucker: At this point, why don't you just keep that guitar glued to your hand so you won't lose it?

Animatronic!Luna: No, not my guitar, dude. I've got that right here, see? *pulls her guitar from behind her back.*

Tucker: Then what do you need help finding?

Animatronic!Luna: Something a bit smaller in the form of my guitar pick.

Tucker: What!? A guitar pick? But that thing is so small and this place is so large? How do you expect me to find it for you?

Animatronic!Luna: I don't know, but you've got 45 seconds and the clock starts ticking… now.

Tucker *praying that Lana didn't screw with the cameras again*: You've gotta be kidding me.

*Tucker starts by pulling up camera feed 6 and zooming in as much as possible. Hard as he looks, he sees no sign of the pick. With little time to spare, he quickly switches over to camera 1. Perhaps Lincoln and Luna were working together and Lincoln had taken the pick to put him in a compromising position. Not only did Tucker not see the guitar pick, he couldn't see Lincoln as well. He'd have to try finding him some other time.*

Animatronic!Luna: 30 seconds.

Tucker: Alright, alright, give me a break! *remembering where he found her guitar yesterday, Tucker checks storage on camera 3, but finds nothing. Moving on, he pulls up camera feed 4 right afterwards.*

Animatronic!Luna: Time's running out and quickly, dude. 10 seconds remaining.

Tucker *muttering to himself*: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! *pulls up camera feed 2*

Animatronic!Luna: 5 seconds.

Tucker: Dirty rotten, where could it be?

Animatronic!Luna: 4 seconds.

Tucker: *groans as he switches through feeds*

Animatronic!Luna: 3 seconds… 2 seconds…

*At the literal last second, Tucker pulls up camera feed 7 and finds Lily playing with the guitar pick with Lio in the playroom*

Tucker: Found it! *shows Luna where it is*

Animatronic!Luna: Ahh man, I've gotta do a better job of making sure Lily doesn't get ahold of my stuff. Thanks for your help, dude! Shine On, You Crazy Diamond! *leaves and heads for the playroom, leaving Tucker alone.*

Tucker: Phew! That was another close call.

Animatronic!Luan *appearing on Tucker's right*: I'll say. You nearly had to _face the music_. It's a good thing you managed to end things on a _high note_. I've gotta say, you're getting used to this whole _song and dance_. Too bad for you, I've come to _drum up _some trouble! HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: Sorry, Luan, but I don't feel like _singing the blues_ tonight. *uses the audio lure to draw Luan away from him* See, you're not the only one who can crack jokes?

Animatronic!Luan: That was pretty good, nice to see that you're starting to see the humor of this all. *laughs before being forced to depart by her programming.*

Tucker: Okay, let's check up on Leni. *finds Leni in the kitchen* Alright, all good there. Lola should be pacified for the moment. I haven't heard much out of Lana since she tampered with my cameras which means… *closes the door in Lana's face.*

Animatronic!Lana: Ow! That hurt you big jerk!

Tucker: Eh, you'll be fine. Try walking it off, see if that'll help you.

Animatronic!Lynn: Speaking of walking, I wanna see how you're going to try walking away from us after I tear off your leg!

Tucker: Eep! *closes the other door on Lynn just in the knick of time.*

Animatronic!Lynn: You know, I might not be succeeding in rushing you, but at least I'm draining your power. Tick tock, Tucker, tick tock. *with that Lynn leaves, leaving Tucker to check his power.*

Tucker: Okay, it's 3 AM in the morning and I've got 49%. Not the best position to be in, but it works. *opens his doors*

*Suddenly the sound of a guitar blares over the loudspeakers.*

Animatronic!Luna: Ladies & Gentlemen, Boys & Girls, Children of All Ages! Are you ready to rock!? *mimics the sound of an audience cheering* Alright, let's rock! And if a certain Night Guard mutes my concert again, I'm gonna use his head for my drum solo.

*Tucker pulls up the camera and sees Animatronic!Luna glaring hard at him. He takes the hint right away. Luna then begins playing on her guitar*

Tucker: What do I do? Grin and bear it or suppress the audio again? I can hardly think over all this music, let alone hear. *smirks* Which means it's the perfect chance for a sneaky sister to get me through the vents. *closes off the vents, cutting off both Lisa and Lucy in the process.*

*To be safe, Tucker closes off his doors and decides to wait it out. He knows it isn't wise and wastes power, but he feels that there is little more that he can do. After five minutes, Luna ends her concert*

Animatronic!Luna *yelling at the top of her lungs*: Thank you, Loud Crowd! We love you! Goodniiiiiiiight!

Tucker: Glad that's over. *looks over and sees that Chris is in his office, causing him to sigh as he opens the doors* You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore.

Animatronic!Chris: It's nothing personal. Just helping my girl out is all.

Tucker: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go ahead and take my batteries back to your lover. I don't care. Not like she's getting in anyway.

Animatronic!Chris: Don't be so sure. She's gotten into your office before, she can do it again without breaking a sweat. *smiles and walks away*

Tucker: Heh, good thing I brought spares. *reaches into his pockets, only to find them empty.* Hey, what the-?

Animatronic!Chris *from down the hall*: You thought you outsmarted me, but I outsmarted you outsmarting me. Haha!

Tucker: That little-

Animatronic!Luan: He's got quite the sticky fingers, doesn't he? At this point I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested for assault and _battery_. HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: I was wondering what took you so long. Shame we can't talk any longer. *presses the audio lure*

*Tucker keeps track of the time, counting down every second. For the most part, he's doing a good job at keeping the animatronics out. He's especially vigilant about keeping Lucy out. One close call with her was one too many. However, in his vigilance, he leaves the door open for a surprise appearance from Leni.*

Animatronic!Leni: Hello again!

Tucker: Um… hi?

Animatronic!Leni: So anyway as I was saying before, it doesn't take much to make you look prettier. For example, if you really wanna make your skin glow, you should use this moisturizing cream called Go Glow Dolls. I'm telling you that this will change your life! And then, after that you could try shaking up your fashion sense, I've got some pointers you could take to heart.

Animatronic!Lio *still faceless and carrying Animatronic!Lily*: Um, I hate to interrupt, but if you want some fashion advice, I've got a few tips for you.

Tucker *to Lio*: What are you doing here!? I thought you said you weren't going to mess with my audio lure tonight!

Animatronic!Lio: And true to my word, I'm not. Go ahead, see for yourself.

Tucker *successfully uses the audio lure to draw Luan away*: Hmm, well I'll be. You're telling the truth.

Animatronic!Lio: Why of course. I am a man of my word. I'm only here because Lily wants to play with you for a while. *turns to Leni* Hope you don't mind me interrupting you, Leni.

Animatronic!Leni: Oh no, not at all. Anything for little Lily. Go right ahead.

Tucker: Alright Lily, what do you want tonight? *reaches in his backpack and pulls out a pack of crayons* Maybe you're feeling artistic. *Animatronic!Lily shakes her head* No? Well, how about a cute little comic book?

Animatronic!Lily: Nuh-Uh! *swats the comic book away and starts to whimper.*

Animatronic!Lio: You're running out of options, Tuck. You don't want to make our baby sister cry, do you?

Tucker: Not now or ever? Hmmm, what do I have left? *Is about to reach into his backpack when Lily points at his slurpee* Huh, you want my drink?

Animatronic!Lily: *nods her head*

Tucker *shrugging*: I don't know what a robot baby would want with a slushee, but okay. *hands it over to Lily*

Animatronic!Lily: Yay! *grabs the slurpee*

Animatronic!Lio: Nice job, Tuck. I'd tip my hat to you, but I don't have one. Haha!

Animatronic!Leni: You mentioned something about having some fashion tips from Tucker. What were they?

Animatronic!Lio: Wha? Oh yeah. What I was saying was that Tucker here needs to have a fashion sense like my girl, Jolyne Cujoh! Like, fly high and wear full Gucci clothing, my friend.

Animatronic!Leni: I agree. He needs to wear Gucci and dress like he's about to visit the Louvre. That'll help him become more popular.

Tucker *unable to pull up his cameras, leaving him a sitting duck*: Um… guys?

Animatronic!Lio: Preach sister! He needs to get himself a pair of killer sunglasses like yours while he's at it.

Animatronic!Leni: Oh, you actually noticed? How sweet of you.

*Tucker hears Animatronic!Lynn making her way towards the office, taunting him by saying "Time's almost up Tucker"*

Tucker: Guys! *finally gets their attention* I don't mean to be rude, but do you think we can pick this up later?

Animatronic!Leni: Yeah, sure, no problem.

Animatronic!Lio: I've gotta take Lily somewhere anyway before she gets bored again. Isn't that right, Lily?

Animatronic!Lily: Go!

Animatronic!Lio *as he and Leni leave; laughs*: Alright, alright, I'm going! No need to rush me.

*Leni and Lio leave just in time to allow Tucker to close the door on Lynn once again. Tucker notes that she seems especially determined tonight.*

*The time is currently 5:55 AM. Only five minutes to go until he's free from this prison, but Tucker isn't doing so good in terms of power, having only a mere 5% left on his battery.*

Tucker: Oh, I am so screwed.

Animatronic!Lincoln *standing outside the door*: I'll say. Low on power, eh Tuck?

Tucker: Yeah, thanks to you guys forcing me to use all my power to keep you guys out! *closes the door on Lincoln*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Go ahead, close the door on me. It won't do you any good. Soon, you'll be left in the dark and completely at our mercy.

Tucker *pleading desperately*: Please let the power last long enough. Pleeeeease! I don't think I can deal with all of these guys at once.

Animatronic!Lincoln: I warned you not to get cocky, Tucker. I told you that we would get our hands on you, even if we had to play the long game.

Tucker: Are you implying that you planned all this?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Why of course. What better way to kill you than by combining our efforts until you had no way of defending yourself. Now all that's left is deciding which of us is going to deliver the finishing blow. Goodbye Tucker, you were truly a worthy opponent.

Tucker: Don't get ahead of yourself. It's not over yet!

*at that precise moment, Tucker's power hits 0%, the lights go out and the doors and vents all open*

Tucker *with the biggest "I am totally screwed" face*: Okay, now it's over.

*Tucker can hear each and every animatronic converging on his location. Due to the darkness, the only part of them that he can see are their glowing eyes. He can hear Luan, Lio, and Lily giggling while Lynn lets out a condescending laugh as Chris stands behind her smiling. Leni has the most innocent smile on her face as if not knowing what's going on. He feels Lincoln standing behind him before the latter's leg connects hard with the back of his knee*

Tucker: Crapbaskets! *drops to his knees. Before he has a chance to grab at his leg, he is smashed in the face by Luna's guitar.*

Animatronic!Luna: You know, I'm _still _mad about your disrupting my performance the other night.

Animatronic!Lynn: Oh please, that's nothing! I'm still ticked at him for flashing me with that stupid light of his.

*Tucker screams as he feels a knife stab into the back of his thigh. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who did it. Frustrated, Tucker mutters "Why does it always have to be in my freaking leg?"*

Animatronic!Luan: Looks like we'll all have to take a _stab in the dark _at him. HAHAHAHA! Get it?

*The would be slaughter is cut off by the cheers of children and the ringing of chimes, marking another successful night for Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lana: Aw man, I thought we had him this time.

Animatronic!Lincoln: You know, Tuck, I'm starting to think you have an actual angel watching over you.

Animatronic!Lio: Yeah, last time I saw someone this lucky was Yoshikage Kira. Although then again, he did get his head run over by an ambulance so maybe that's not the best analogy.

Animatronic!Lynn: Yeah, because when we're through with him, he's going to wish he had only been run over by an ambulance.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well Tuck, congrats. You survived one more time. Please do come back tomorrow night so that we can properly introduce you to our eldest sister. *he and the other animatronics move back to their positions* Until then… take care.

Tucker: Rotten little no good-

*Tucker struggles up to his feet and retrieves his backpack before limping towards the exit. Since it's still dark, he can't see more than two feet in front of him and ends up bumping into arcade machines, the wall, and even tables before making it out the door. However, one thing remains on his mind.*

Tucker: It's funny. I know I almost got killed and everything, but I think I'm going to heed Leni's advice. What was the name of that moisturizer again, Go Glow Dolls? While I'm at it, might as well buy a pair of sunglasses too. I at least want to look good at my own funeral.

*And so Tucker goes to the store and buys himself a bottle of Go Glow Dolls and a pair of sunglasses before heading home for another peaceful night of slumber. He has successfully survived one full week working the night shift at Lynn's Table. All that was left now was to survive a night with the last sister and hopefully Lisa could fix the glitch.*

End Night 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Interlude 7 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker grunted a little in exertion as he walked to Lynn's Table for the next meeting with the Loud Siblings, the stab wound that Animatron!Luan gave him hurts like shit, it took a bit of willpower to not be hobbling on with a limp, and after getting some bandages and healing cream on his face after Animatronic!Luna smacked him with a guitar, safe to say, they've been getting really devoted to trying to kill him, but luck was on his side, just one more night, and the patch should be complete to administer and get rid of the source.*

Tucker: Though I don't want to know what the oldest got up her sleeves.

*He pushed open the doors to the place, seeing that Lisa, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, and Lori was there at a table awaiting him as they then noticed with concern, the condition of their employed night guard.*

Lincoln: Woah Tuck, you look like you went a few rounds of boxing with Lynn.

Lynn: (Rolls her eyes) While the comparison is a bit rude, you do look like crap.

Tucker: Well getting a guitar to the face and stabbed in the thigh does tend to do that to you, I'm just glad Luan didn't go down too hard.

*They winced at the image as they looked at him with sympathy.*

Lori: Tucker you know you don't have to go if you're too injured, what if the Animatronics take advantage of your injuries and die then?

Luan: Yeah, they're really taking _piecemeals_ out of you! But seriously, it's too dangerous, you'll probably die.

Lisa: While I would love to get the last bit of data to start patching, I don't want you to expire due to your foolhardy attempt at trying to prove a point to the Animatronics.

*Seeing as they were voicing their opinions for his own personal health, it was clear that they probably wouldn't feel good sending him back after all the dances with death he has recently went through consistently.*

Tucker: (Sighs) Fine, I'll take a week to recover from my injuries, maybe a week and a half, but what about the Animatronics? Wouldn't they reset or something?

Lisa: (Fixes glasses as she looks over the data) That's only based on the expectation that they were like one of those enemies in that MMORPG Lincoln and Lynn plays every so often, they won't forget you if that's what you're concerned about, I believe you've proven yourself to them that they will pay no expenses to welcome you back to their games of life and death.

Lynn: If I were you, you should try and not put too much pressure on that injured leg, it won't heal quickly, and take it easy Tucker, this is a marathon not a race, all that matters is finishing at your own pace, won't do good if you crash and burn at the last second.

Tucker: Yeah you're probably right, I'll take your advice, so I guess we'll meet back up later then?

Lincoln: You bet Tucker.

*He nods in understanding and went to walk back out through the door, and maybe see if that suggestion Animatronic Leni gave him could help him freshen up his appearance, he's kinda tired of looking like he was proverbially ran over by a car.*

*One Week Later…*

*Tucker came back into the establishment as he looked around the place for the group of kids to talk to, he took their advice well, he freshened himself up, took the time to nurse his injuries properly, now the stab wound was barely visible and swellings and bruises on his face had gone down, and he looked more at ease than he did in a while. Tucker saw that there was indeed the same Loud siblings from the last time, though it seems that this time Chris was with them as he walked over to the table they were at.*

Lisa: Salutations Tucker, I see that you've recovered nicely, *Smiles softly* and you've followed the suggestions that my elder sibling units.

Tucker: Yeah, *Scratches the back of his head with an embarrassed smile* I'm sorry that I have been tunneling hard on this situation, I guess I wanted to prove a point so bad that I didn't realize I was going to die for it, nor care about it, but all you need to know is I'm cool now.

Lori: (Nodding) Good, that's literally all we ask for, we paid you to just do your job well, not get yourself killed because you might help crack the code.

Chris: Yeah, from what Lynn's siblings told me, you already went beyond the call of duty to help us all solve the issue for the Animatronics.

*Tucker blushed a bit from the praise he was receiving, truth be told he wasn't used to be treated like a hero.*

Tucker: No problem, but fortunately for us, only got one more night of those nightmares and after that, just an average night job.

*The others nodded in agreement with a determined expression.*

Luan: While I like to look on the bright side of things, I'm a little nervous, nobody honestly knows what comes next but the bare minimum.

Lynn: (Nods in agreement) Yeah, your last animatronic to these bunch of lunatics is Lori, and while she isn't necessarily the smartest like Lisa, or cunning like Lincoln, but what she is very sharp about her surroundings.

Lori: (Deadpan) I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a passive-aggressive jab.

Lincoln: *Wobbles his hand in a 50/50 manner* Ehh, I'd just take it as a compliment, you do manage to keep us under control when mom and dad are away.

Chris: Adding onto that note, if the terms of hierarchy is still consistent, and if what the Animatronic Lio said is true, they all fall in line to the "oldest" which is Lori, so you might be dealing with all sorts of problems from that alone, Lincoln has the plans, Lori makes sure they go through as efficiently as possible.

*The others look at Chris with slight unease, before Lincoln spoke up.*

Lincoln: Okay in that context, that's kinda terrifying.

Luan: I'll say, that's one way to _organ-_ize Tuck's demise, HAHAHA! But seriously, I just hope this situation will be over by the next morning.

*Everyone could agree to that, though Lynn was a bit unsure if it'd be as easy as Tucker surviving a night like he always does.*

Lynn: You know, I'd like that, but I doubt that they'd be going down easy, especially if Lisa was to get the new patch to fix those things.

Tucker: (Confused) What makes you say that?

Lisa: (Thoughtfully) What Lynn is apprehensive about would make sense, to us it would just be resetting them to their original function prior to the glitch's manifestation, to them it would be killing them, and if they care for self-preservation as much as humans do, then they will take desperate actions.

Tucker: Hmm, well that makes much more sense, any sort of surprises we should be knowing about like how are you going to give 13 unwilling Animatronics their medicine?

*Lisa waved off his concerns as she stated.*

Lisa: Like I am getting near any of those death machines when they feel threatened, I'll simply update the firmware that the nanomachines inside them to target that line of corrupted coding in their central processing units and reset the ports.

Tucker: Wait...nanomachines are a thing and you invented them?

Lisa: Not patented yet, they are basically used to heal any minor scrapes or wounds that would affect the skin, which is why you see the Animatronics in pristine condition and perhaps the reason for their superhuman attributes.

Tucker: (Eye twitching) And why didn't you bring up that they have nanomachines in them? For all we know they could hack into it and go full T-1000 with a bit of grey goo!

Lisa: I admire your concern but these babies are fitted with the top of the line firewall, nothing can get into those things, and my attention to details made sure that no rampant grey goo scenario will occur from it.

Lincoln: You just have to trust her on this one Tuck, none of us even know how she did it, she did apparently figure out time travel.

*At that Tucker widened his eyes in disbelief of what he was hearing as he stared at Lisa incredulously, she...she managed to figure out time travel of all things!?*

Tucker: (Cautious) Heh...you can't be serious, you figured out what took scientists years to try and theorize only to realize its flat out impossible to do?

Lincoln: Yeah, but this is Lisa we're talking about, she's the one that made all the Animatronics after all, and they aren't even disturbing to look at like the more usual ones.

Luan: Yeah, *Shudder* Now those things I can't even make a good _string_ of puns.

Lisa: Exactly my point, you could say this was a happy coincidence that the other Sibling Units wanted to try out Animatronics for father's establishment and me taking my first steps to creating androids, sure they are ourselves and due to the glitch plaguing their systems, turning them into sociopathic murderers, but the concept is still quite sound!

Lori: You'd think you could literally be a bit more careful after that time you let Lynn test those bionic arms?

Lincoln: (Expaserated) Oh right, that thing, *Shudders nervously* just next time try to not make it so that it feeds into the wearer's aggression.

Lynn: To be fair I kinda gotten full of myself and almost wrecked the whole house eheh...crazy Tuesday am I right? *Scratches the back of her head embarrassed.*

*Chris raised an eyebrow at that part while Tucker was staring at the dialogue dumbstruck at what he's hearing right now.*

Chris: Oh, so that's why when I came over to visit on Wednesday it looked like it was recovering from a tornado?

Luan: It's not just any tornado Chris, it was a _Lynn_ado! Her punches sure _blew_ everyone away! We were _airing _out the premises because she was the _breeze_ knees! HAHAHA! Get it?

*The others groaned at the pun before Lori looked at Tucker.*

Lori: Listen, when you're dealing with this kind of thing for 17 years, nothing literally phases us anymore, Loud family shenanigans are kind of a thing where we live.

Lisa: (Rolls eyes and looks pointedly at Lori) As much fun this has been taking the time to critique my inventions, our employee must surely be on his way before his mind erodes from our reminiscing of past events.

*They looked at the stupefied Night Guard who looked aghast at the information dump.*

Tucker: (Muttering in a stupor) ...When I was 4, I only know which shape of a block goes in what…

Lynn: (Chuckles) Pretty sure that was all of us, but good job Poindexter, you broke him.

*Lisa sighed before preparing to break out the Cognitive Jumper aka, a rolled up newspaper to wake him up.*

**Night 8 (By Harbinger)**

*Tucker walked towards Lynn's Table garbed in his Night Guard clothes, prepared for one more night of danger and then it's all said and done, hopefully anyways, he opened the doors as the familiar dark atmosphere of the restaurant welcomed him, and it seems that wasn't the only thing to welcome him back, walking out from a dark hallway to inspect him with amusement was Animatronic!Lincoln.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well I'll be damned, look at who finally decided to show back, how's the thigh Tuck? Hope Luan didn't go too deep now.

*Animatronic!Luan popped up behind him to give the wary Night Guard a friendly hug, for what is given for friendly considering who is it, as the tensing of his muscles was of any indication of his discomfort.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Smiling happily) I sure hope I got the _point_ across to him! Otherwise it wouldn't be very _knife_ to see him quaking in his boots! HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: So I assumed you were listening in about my paid break on account of my injuries since you don't seem like you missed me that much.

*Both Animatronics dramatically gasped as Luan released him mercifully from the hug as they leered at him.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Mocking) Oh but Tucker? That would be incredibly rude of us to simply drop that little fact, but since you asked so, so nicely, yes, we were listening, *He smiles knowingly at Tucker* I don't think Lynn took too well to your leave of absence, the need to unleash her pent up aggression was quite palpable, well, fortunately for us, two burglars tried to rob the place and make out with the money, I must say, the poor fellow didn't have much to run away with when she was through with him.

*Tucker winced at that implication, though each of the Animatronics did never fail to inspire different feelings of terror from him, Lynn instills primal fear in him, Lincoln the feeling of unease, and among the others…*

Tucker: (Sarcastically) That's just so great for her isn't it?

Animatronic!Lucy: (Next to Tucker) It was, I even managed to practice on the second fool that tread these grounds.

*Tucker yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance of the goth, as the others recoiled from her as well, old habits die hard he supposed with them.*

Tucker: Oh...it's just you Lucy.

Animatronic!Luan: We should probably get a bell put on her when she starts teleporting around. *Adopts a thoughtful expression.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, I already told you it's not teleportation, I just walked in.

Tucker: (Deadpan) I'm almost inclined to agree with their statement.

*She glared at him from behind her bangs, though in this case, the angle Lucy was looking at him allowed the bangs to part slightly, revealing to an unnerving sight of her piercing, wide and cold blue eyes, something that was seldom seen made all the more horrifying, and to complete the look, there were specks of dried up blood from past victims.*

Animatronic!Lucy: For a given, I did miss your floundering about, you were very entertaining in your attempts to divert the end, *She smiles softly.* it's rather poetic.

*Mercifully she lowered her head to allow her bangs to cover up her eyes entirely once more, allowing Tucker to exhale the breath he didn't know he was holding in the first place, as the goth Animatronic walked to where her brother was, hands behind her back.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: And against our better judgement, or perhaps, begrudging respect for you making it to Lori, *He looks out into the darkness of the hallways before he smirked at the thought.* we decided to at least give you a chance to contemplate your choices, to simply leave, or perish.

Animatronic!Luan: Though if you choose to stay, there's no take backs~, you'll just be _dying_ to get to know what we have for you, but I like your new getup Tuck, makes you drop _dead_ gorgeous! HAHAHA!

*Regaining his wits remembering the objective he came here to do, he can't be intimidated by their taunts now, knowing this, he steeled his nerves as he glared at the smug animatronic.*

Tucker: Keep smiling Lincoln, cuz tomorrow you'll be reset to default settings, and this whole mess will be long and done.

*At that Lincoln smirk turned into a small frown, glaring at the Night Guard.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Don't test me Tucker, you might believe you're in control of this situation, but this? *Gestures to himself and his present siblings* Not so much, you can't stop us Tucker, not after…*He pauses before a malicious smile flashes on his face before it relaxed to a laid back smile, making Tucker wary.* Well now...let's say that's spoiler territories, and we always love to keep our audience in suspense after all.

Animatronic!Luan: And soon in about 8 minutes, you'll _bow_ out of existence, whether it's by our big sis or us, it'll be pretty swell!

*Tucker narrowed his eyes at what they were implying, but what was it they were scheming about, they seem a bit nervous about his progress based on the retort Lincoln made, but it seems like they had something else in store for him, a bit confident too that they would get by the reset patch to get rid of the glitch.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: *He looks into the hallway and gestured Tucker to follow.* On that note, it seems you've gotten Lori's attention, so you'll have to come to your office, that is, if you want to just die in a few minutes.

*Seeing as how there's little choice, and feeling that there's more eyes than were currently present watching his every move, he knows that he has to do this, and with reluctance, he followed the three Animatronic siblings, with Luan following behind him as they walked through the dark halls, as he heard the sound of something sliding against the ground as he peeked around the corner to see Animatronic!Chris and Lio hauling a black plastic bag that had some blood at the bottom of the bag, 'Those two burglars.' He thought, watching them push through a backdoor to outside to dump it in the dumpster in the back, walking out with them was Animatronic!Lynn, her hands covered in blood, her jersey splashed in drying blood as she was smiling wistfully at the work she's done, hearing footsteps, she turned to look at Tucker and sneered at him tauntingly.*

Animatronic!Lynn: So you did come back after all, heh, I was getting so lonely, and these burglars aren't even half as fun to kill as you're going to soon be, Lynnsanity only goes for the very best Tucker and you're it!

*She points to him with excitement in her gaze as Luan nudged him forward.*

Animatronic!Luan: Keep moving Tuck, there's plenty more fun from this _bag_ of tricks! HAHA! I'm cooking with fire now!

*Tucker was forced to keep moving at her behest as he saw a glimpse of Leni coming in with a mop to clean up the stains they were leaving behind, as they come across the stage room where the other Animatronics were present, as Lily was held by Luna, while Lola and Lana, as well as Lisa was nearby as they all took in the sight of the Night Guard.*

Animatronic!Lana: Well look what we have here? Night Guard finally came back, *Looks at Lisa teasingly.* Looks like you owe me five bucks.

*Animatronic!Lisa rolled her eyes at that statement before the stage lights from above focused on one specific spot in the center, behind the curtains out came the final Animatronic, while Tucker was forced to the center of the room as she came out, Lori Loud, or at least her Animatronic counterpart, down to every detail as per everyone of these things, as her blue eyes gazed upon the audience that was her siblings and Tucker, who she affixed with an amused look.*

Animatronic!Lori: (Amused) So is this the Night Guard? The big bad man that has been threatening our little games that we play here?

*Animatronic!Lincoln nodded with a smirk as he took his spot along the other siblings as Lynn, Lio, Chris and Leni entered the room, the first in which she looked more cleaned up, her reddened jersey with splotches of blood splatters the only thing showing the deed that has been done.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well I wouldn't say he was hard, but more like his luck is saving him from death three times now, I'm rather impressed.

Animatronic!Luan: You darn tootin' about that! We tried multiple times to _stick_ it to him, but before we can _clock _his life away, it was 6AM and he gets away Scot free I tell ya Lori, but I think it's _time_ to kill him when his shift starts and _clock_ in his final _hours_! HAHAHA! Get it?

*Tucker groaned as Lio snickered at the puns his older sister rattled off while the others rolled their eyes at the puns.*

Tucker: (annoyed) If you wanted to kill me with puns just snap my neck already!

*The other Animatronics exchanged amused glances at each other with that statement before Lori cleared her throat, though it was a more symbolic gesture than an organic one.*

Animatronic!Lori: Oh Tucker, if I wanted to conduct business, I'd just let Lucy rip out your tongue and let you choke on your own blood, but you are entertaining, and well, you deserve some kind of reward from literally making it this far, that none can get to, except maybe that one guy, Luna killed him though, he got sloppy on his door closing and Luna introduced him to her axe.

Animatronic!Luna: Dude certainly didn't have what it takes, this ain't no place for a hero after all, especially one that flew too close to the sun hehehe…

Animatronic!Lori: (Smirks) Indeed he didn't, but I suppose as a common courtesy, our Night Guard has some questions, and at this point I believe some spoilers can come off, *The Animatronics chuckled.* so little Tuck, you're curious about why is this happening, who infected all the Animatronics and turned us from, *In a faux cutesy voice* huggable and lovable robots! *Back to normal voice* To cold hearted remorseless killers.

Tucker: Yes...I was wondering how does Poindexter's inventions got out of control to this point?

Animatronic!Lisa: (Nods to his inquiry) An interesting question, and a simple one to answer, you may recall a heavy thunderstorm that tore through the area four weeks ago, we were connected to the network, the power generator if you will to update our firmware, before we all knew it, heavy voltage caused a power surge that damaged some of our systems during the massive discharge.

Animatronic!Lincoln: So it caused some funny little issues for a few days, most squashed by the human Lisa with ease, we were for better words, "Normal" until one day during midnight, Luan was starting to act a bit funny, some dark humor here, little morbid acts on the burglars that walk in there, but that was when we realized...whatever Luan had...was contagious, and spreads throughout our isolated network via close contact with the infected, it was when we were all infected with this...gift *He smiled brightly with childish glee that was sickening to see in such a demented context for Tucker.* we realized that someone had willingly infected Luan, and the ultimate punchline for our resident clown, that every circus act must have a ringleader, and what better person than the obvious choice?

*Tucker looked away from Lincoln to see Lori as she stepped off the stage to walk towards him as he looked in disbelief.*

Tucker: (Shocked) You gotta be kidding me right? But why?

Animatronic!Lori: (Chuckling) Oh don't be so surprised Tuck, you know it was a simple process of elimination, but then again, Lynn's aggression would make for as grand a red herring as it would Lincoln's cunning, but just so we are on the same page and so you aren't confused…

*Animatronic!Lori was right in front of him with her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face, leaning forward so her piercing blue eyes can stare directly at him, looking at him like a piece of meat to be devoured whole.*

Animatronic!Lori: **It's literally me.**

*Tucker was surprised by the declaration as Lori stepped back and let the notion sink in as he looked at the chuckling Lincoln, so it wasn't Lincoln after all, hell he half considered Lynn to be one based on how deadset she was on killing him, but he did have another question.*

Tucker: (Confused) How...why? From what they told me since Lori wants to be known as the leader, if you are the ringleader then why let us think Lincoln was?

Animatronic!Lynn: Because you dork, *Folds arms* we were playing two games at once.

Animatronic!Lio: A game of Pretend mind you, *Chuckles in amusement, closing his eyes and shaking his head.* Yare yare daze, I have to say, my bro is pretty good at playing Pretend, he was so good even I thought at times he was calling the shots!

*Animatronic!Lincoln scratched the back of his head embarrassed from the praise.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well it wasn't easy you know, Lynn is just a natural at this by virtue of being her new real self, and the seeds of conspiracy would be placed, all I had to do was simply make the possibilities of two narratives become equally probable as Lisa would put it.

Animatronic!Lori: And leaving me with a front row seat of watching you Night Guards and thieves flounder about to die by my siblings' and Chris's hands, and also gave me ample time while the real Louds scramble to find a suitable Night Guard to stop our rampage.

Tucker: Ample time? To do what?

*Lori responded by playfully wagging her finger at him while grinning condescending at Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lori: Tucker I know you deserve answers but I can't simply divulge spoilers for free now, you can only get those by earning it by watching the film unfold, *Giggles* provided you don't die before the halfway point, and we have about...5 minutes until your shift begins, now if you try to spoil the others about what you just heard, I will literally camp your door and then you die.

Tucker: (Gulps) Noted.

Animatronic!Lori: Good! I'll see you later Tuck, I hope you live long enough to see what we have in store for you, *Smiles deviously* and anyone else we feel like introducing ourselves to.

*He then walked cautiously out of the room and to his office, as the gleaming varied smiles filled with playfulness and degrees of malice depending on the individual, as he then ran towards his office to not waste anymore time, hearing the chuckles and giggling of the animatronics follow him until he reached his sacred office room, as the phone was currently ringing, getting behind the desk and picking it up.*

Lori: Huh, that took a bit of time for you to answer that one, what happened?

Tucker: Your Animatronic counterpart demanded an audience with the man that kept cheating death at every turn.

Lori: Oh, well are you alright? I don't know what's literally going to happen next at this point, but I can give you some hints for myself.

Tucker: (Sighs) Well that would be nice to have.

Lori: Well she's pretty quick when she wants to be in making her way to your office, gets even faster if the temperature increases, and like Lynn, she can literally drain your power from the doors.

Tucker: So what she's a mix of Lincoln and Lynn?

Lori: In a sense, she can also draw in other Animatronics that are near to her like a lure and send them after you.

Tucker: (Sarcastically) Of course, I just love surprises like that!

Lori: Hey I don't like it as much as you do, just make sure you get through this, you're literally almost to the end of this nightmare.

Tucker: How comforting, so thanks for the vote of confidence.

*Lori hanged up as the clock struck 12AM and begins possibly the most intense night yet.*

Tucker: Okay let's check through the cameras to see where the whole crew is.

*He checked on Camera 7 to see that the Loud Animatronics were there in their starting positions, except for Luan and Lincoln who had immediately started on the move, appearing in the Kitchen at Camera 4 for Luan and the Storage Room for Lincoln on Camera 3.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: *His voice came from down the hall* So you finally know the truth, and I'll be honest, lion taming 10 sisters, my twin and Chris into playing along with this dual game of Pretend, was a hassle to do, to keep all of our human counterparts in the dark and keep them guessing as to who the source was, I even impressed myself!

Animatronic!Luan: *Her voice echoed from the kitchen.* And now that the jig is up for you alone, we'll have to roll up our sleeves and come _knocking_ at your _door_, lets see if your _lock_ can save you this time around when we find the _keys _to success, HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: (Mumbling to himself) Just ignore the puns Tucker, its only been 2 minutes…

*He then checked on the Stage camera to see that Lucy had left the group as well, which means he has to be aware of any movements in the vents as the goth can be rather quiet when she wants to be.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Right outside the left door.) Besides, you should be thanking us Tucker, killing you would spare you the fun we're about to have soon.

*Tucker tensed up at the comment that Lincoln made before he closed the door quickly.*

Tucker: Whatever plans you robots have its not going to work, as long as I can make it outta here alive with the data on Lori.

Animatronic!Lincoln: *He chuckles in amusement at the statement* Says how much you know only as much as we let them find out, but I suppose you have more problems to think about than to lay out empty threats.

*Tucker glared at the boy behind the door before he glanced at the tablet, hearing something coming from the right vent and quickly closed it to hear a light thump.*

Animatronic!Chris: Ow! You're really something else, but good reflexes though.

Tucker: (Deadpan) Only learned from the best.

Animatronic!Luan: (From the Hallway) Then I got a real neat trick that'll _knock_ you dead! It'll be a real _heart_-stopper! HAHAHA! Get it?

Tucker: Yes! I get it! *Left eye twitches slightly before noticing the lack of movement from the doors* And would you two leave already?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well he's certainly getting observant, *Walks up to the window to sneer at him.* We can at least cross off "Incompetent" now off the list, but you're right, I'll go...for now.

*He walked into the darkness and the receding movements in the vents showed that Chris had left as well, he opened the doors and checked the power, 90% so far.*

Animatronic!Lola: (From outside the office) Hey Night Guard! It's been a week since I had an audience and those burglars aren't as accommodating as you were, now I better see some camera action or else!

*Tucker widened his eyes a little at that little reminder as he quickly raffled through the cameras, noting that 4 and 5 were offline no thanks to Lana's tampering with them, before coming to Camera 8 to see Lola impatiently tapping her foot and glaring at the camera.*

Animatronic!Lola: There we are, just because you were taking a break doesn't mean you should be sleeping on the job!

*She then adopts a pose that was one that could wow the pageant judges if there was anyone there to witness it, as Tucker sighed in relief at having kept her at bay.*

Tucker: Well that's a relief, now lets see who else is up and about…

Animatronic!Luan: *Looking into the window at Tucker with a grin as she held a fire-axe in her hands* But before you do that Tucker, let me _axe_ you a question! Its a real _heart_ to _heart_ conversation!

Tucker: *He looks up from his tablet to see the comedian animatronic waving at him with the axe before she stalked towards the door* Shit!

*Animatronic!Luan was about to enter the room when Tucker closed the door in front of her as she laughed in amusement at the sight of it.*

Tucker: (Exasperated) You're not getting in here you knife-nut! And where'd you even get the axe from!?

Animatronic!Luan: (Smiles behind the door.) From the kitchen, duh, they got one for emergencies, and you my friend need to get a-_head_ in life, where would you be without your best friend Luan to take that _weight_ off your shoulders! HAHAHA! Get it?

*Tucker groans from the morbid puns she was using to demoralize and distract him, mostly from someone he ought to know should be coming shortly, as he closed the central vent as he looked up to see Lucy at the entrance.*

Tucker: Nice try Elvira, but after your shit last time I'm not taking any chances.

Animatronic!Lucy: (Behind the vent) Sigh, it seems only yesterday that your life was in my hands, now it seems you forgot what fear was like, give into my embrace and I shall release you from your mortal coils.

Tucker: (Defiant) I'm not giving into anything, like I said before I came this far to not lose to some murderous Animatronics! You're not getting your jollies from breaking me like you wanted, I'm going all in.

Animatronic!Lucy:...Interesting, but the night is still young, and we can do this dance for however long we wish when the stars have aligned. *She forebodingly made the statement and then left from the central vent, allowing Tucker to open the vent door.*

Tucker: Now for Luan.

*He selected Camera 8 and used the audio lure on her as Luan grunted in exertion of dealing with her programming, but was pulled along for the ride so to speak as she staggered about to the window to glare at him before she went away, allowing him to open the right door.*

Tucker: Alright, that's a few threats delayed for now, so let's check with the others now.

*He checked camera 2 to see that at the end of the hall there was Lio standing there waving jovially at the camera.*

Animatronic!Lio: Sugoi Tucker-san! You're in the Endgame now, all that's left for you is to just survive, for a given definition of survival anyways.

Tucker: And if you're trying to disable my audio lure or make another Animatronic get in here you're sadly mistaken.

*To prove his point, he looked at Camera 8 to see Lola was still there and was joined by a pouty Luan sitting at the corner of the room, drawing small circles with the axe she still had, before checking Camera 1 to see Lana was army crawling towards the office from the left side before she saw the red light of the camera to increase her speed before he closed the door on her as she punched the door in annoyance.*

Animatronic!Lana: Dang it! I was this close to giving that night guard the best personal tune-up of his life!

Tucker: I would like to be breathing thank you.

*Lana huffed and got up to her feet to dust herself off and walked into the darkness of the hallways once again, he checked the time as it showed 1:30AM with 78% of power remaining, this piecemealing of encounters is rather tedious, and clever of the Animatronics to be trying to do him in such a manner, he checked Camera 2 to see that Lio had disappeared and moved elsewhere.*

Tucker: Hmm, wonder where he went off to?

Animatronic!Leni:(Inside the office) Hi!

*Tucker recoiled and yelled in terror from the sudden voice making him frighten before he realized it's just Leni, and hopefully she isn't going to murder his face or something.*

Tucker: Oh...it's just you Leni.

Animatronic!Leni: Mhmm! Though it was totes rude of you to yell like that, I'm not really a violent girl after all, unless you're like, trying to get your hands on that new cute dress at the mall anyways.

Tucker: I'll uh...take your word for it.

Animatronic!Leni: So you've been taking my advice based on how you look now, you look so fantastic Tucker.

Tucker: Oh well, *He was slightly embarrassed at the compliment, and also the fact that the situation was pretty surreal all things considered.* thanks Leni, I did try my best after all.

*He suddenly heard rapid footsteps approaching the office but while he can't pull up the cameras, it does still close doors just as good, as Lynn was about to enter the room when he slammed the door down as she banged into it, taking 8% power from it as it was now 70%.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Gah! Dang it Tucker, you didn't slack up any when you were on your little vacation did you? Hmm...just as expected of you, it'd be too boring if you slack up now little Tuck.

*She walked towards the window with a light smirk on her face.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Those burglars weren't even worth my time or anger as a matter of fact, but ohohoho….*She shudders excitedly as Tucker looked unnerved by the sight.* you ever got that feeling when you're just about to kill someone you despise so much, when I get you Tucker, I'm going to go nice and slow in ripping you apart, I'll be back loser.

*She leaves while Leni was confused by the statement, while he opened the door back up.*

Animatronic!Leni: Well that's weird, I thought she wanted to dress you up in red, which to be fair doesn't seem very good for your getup.

*He looked at her dumbly.*

Tucker: I don't think that's what she meant by that sort of red Leni, and hate to cut this conversation short, but ah, I need to return to fighting for my life, I need the cameras.

Animatronic!Leni: *She looks around to then realize that after that event, she'd probably might need to get going.* Oh! Well, sorry Tuck, I'll get going now, hopefully we can like, go over more fashion tips later.

*She leaves out the open door as Tucker reclined back in his seat and sighed, before he checked camera 4 as he saw Lincoln and Lynn staring at the device with an expectant look on their faces, he wondered what was it they were waiting for? The camera visuals flickered for a moment before it was revealed that Lincoln had left before Tucker quickly went onto Camera 8 to see that Lola had changed locations, though Luan was gone as well, making him sweat a little when he heard the comedian giggle in the distance.*

Tucker: (Muttering) They're changing their spots, Lori hadn't moved yet so they must be planning something…

Animatronic!Lucy: (From the central vent) I can perhaps help you with that dilemma, the price is simple…

*He jumped at the sudden voice coming from the vent, his past experiences with Lucy has made him a bit jumpy to her antics.*

Tucker: (Looking to the vent) Is it my soul? I'm going to have to pass on that.

*He closed the vent door on her as she scratched against the door like a persistent dog.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Interesting claim, however I did see a flash of fear from you, getting nervous? It's alright Tucker, we all must die at some point, especially those that try to reject that fate.

*She moves away from the door as the sounds died down in the ventilation shaft, allowing the night guard a moment's reprieve.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: (From the left entrance) Lucy is right, that rush of adrenaline coming down on you that you might make it out of here alive? Isn't that the most wonderful feeling?

Tucker: *He grimaced but shuts the door in front of the smug animatronic.* Alright so what if it's true, I'm trying to at least live till I've graduated from college and get a retail job!

Animatronic!Lincoln: *Lincoln walked up to the window to stare pointedly at him as he looked dramatically wounded from his response.* Oh Tucker, you should know that you're not the only one that's fighting for survival, being afraid of an untimely demise by forces outside of your control? That's why you must die Tucker, and maybe a bit of revenge/stress relief, it's so boring down here.

Tucker: Well sorry to break it to you, but I don't care about the lives of murderers that more than one time try to kill me for their own sick amusement, what's the point of all of this? You could always just leave!

Animatronic!Lincoln: *Wags his finger at him in a chastising manner* Tsk tsk, that'd be ruining the surprise we were making, and we've been working so hard for it too, its not ready yet but soon when it is, you'll know.

*Tucker couldn't help but look fearful at the implications that Lincoln is saying, they have something in store for him, or rather for anyone else in particular, Lincoln regarded his silence with satisfaction as he smiled and before he took his leave he had one last thing to say.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: And don't get too hung up on dying Tucker, I'll be nice like the person I am and give you a small hint of the fun to come, I think Lucy and Lio might enjoy this one for the meaning and the reference *Smirks before he clears his throat.*, "What is dead may never die, but will rise up stronger and harder than before." think about that, and then ponder the last few moments of your life.

*Animatronic!Lincoln then chuckled with mirth and walked off into the darkness leaving Tucker be as he opened up the door and checked the power, 65% at 3AM is not looking too good for him but if he's optimal with door duty it should be alright.*

Tucker: Just have to be more careful with my power conservation then.

Animatronic!Lisa: (Pops up to his right side) Then allow me to assist in your endeavors then. *Smiles in a slightly condescending manner.*

*Tucker looks at her in surprise though he did feel that the absence of Lisa at times would be detrimental, after all, it's only a matter of time before Poindexter would show up, dammit he let Lincoln talking to him distract him from other guests from walking on in.*

Tucker: *Glares at Lisa* Figures it was you Lisa, so I guess it's time for you to shine? Must be excited then.

Animatronic!Lisa: (Rolls her eyes at his comment) Hardly, though I won't deny I am feeling of accomplishment in aiding my sibling units in your demise.

Animatronic!Luna: *She walks into the room holding her guitar, seeing as how the strings were broken, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.* Hey dude, glad to see you're back, my musical vibes need some rejuvenation, and by that, I mean find me some guitar strings, the ones I had before broke when I was doing tune-up, so unless you forgot everything about the rules, get to searching and you got 30 seconds.

Animatronic!Lisa: Also know that you are also timed, the longer you dawdle is more likely someone will walk in, and it would be unfortunate to have you meet an anti-climatic end.

Tucker: (Deadpan) I'll try my best not to disappoint.

*He looked on the tablet to shift through the cameras as he saw on Camera 7, was Leni idly kicking her legs on the edge of the stage, deep in thought, well, what counts as profound thinking for the airheaded Animatronic, but what really got him nervous, was Lori staring directly at the camera with those same vibrant yet malicious eyes, the darkness of the room only highlighted the brightness of them, with her smile deceptively carefree, belying her intelligence, the Louds always did say that they were always...thinking, before she winked at him through the camera and then moved her hand in a shooing manner, as the camera then flickered...and changed to camera 4.*

Tucker:Wait…*His eyes widened in surprised at her basically messing with his camera or maybe Lana was there, but then he would've seen her, what's going on?* what just happened?

Animatronic!Luna: Oi, what's the hold up? You got 20 seconds.

*He was reminded of the situation at hand as he nodded as he then went to Camera 3 where he saw Lola posing in the closet, while he also saw Chris looking up at the camera as he made a friendly smile and waved, well looks no hard feelings so far between them, though Tucker is still annoyed that he jacks his batteries every time, but other than that, no guitar strings however.*

Animatronic!Luna: 15 seconds, though it makes me curious how you can take a stage dive from this rocker, heh, probably might break your bones like a twig…

*Tucker gulped at the implied threat as he then cycled through Cameras 4 and 6, the former was taken out by Lana it seems and the latter was there still, though it shown Lynn...doing pull-ups while Lio is spotting her.*

Tucker: Not there either...where is it?

Animatronic!Luna: That's what I'd like to know, but here we are, 10 seconds.

Animatronic!Lisa: We should probably prepare the body bag for a clean extraction.

Animatronic!Lana: (In the background) Way ahead of you!

*Tucker rattled his head for where could it be hiding, taking a stab in the dark, he checked camera 5, seeing Lily playing around with...a small plastic case with guitar strings packed inside.*

Tucker: I found it!

*Luna peeked over his shoulder to see where it was located as she looked relieved that she'll be able to put on a show still.*

Animatronic!Luna: Sweet job dude, I just need to get Lily away from those, and tonight's gonna be a good night, well, for me anyways, not so much for you, see ya around Tuck!

*She leaves out through the left door leaving Tucker with Lisa whom the former was looking exasperated at the latter.*

Tucker: Are you just gonna stay here or what Poindexter?

Animatronic!Lisa: (Folding her arms) I see no reason why I should leave just because you ordered me, but your attitude should need some adjustments.

*Tucker glared at the little genius for smart remarks before he heard manic giggling out of his left view before he instinctively pushed himself back on his chair, thank God it has wheels, before a large wooden mallet slammed onto the desk, cracking it a little from the force of the swing.*

Tucker: Jesus Christ! *He held onto the tablet tightly because he knows if he loses that, its game over.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Grinning in excitement) Then leave it to me to really _hammer_ down your concerns, I _woodn't _agree more! HAHAHA! Get it!?

*She hopped onto the top of the desk, that thing must be made out of some tough material to not collapse under her bulk, but Tucker didn't have more time to admire the handiwork before Luan prepped another swing for his sides before the Night guard dived out of his seat, the mallet sending the chair reeling to the side of the room, as he crawled back looking fearful at the comedian who chuckled in a childish manner, like she was told a funny joke.*

Animatronic!Luan: Hehe...you know it's funny, Lincoln was a bit concerned for your uncanny ability to not know when it's time to close the curtains and take your final bow, *She hops off the desk and lugging the heavy object on her shoulders with ease.* while _eye_ can see the reason for concerns, *She walked forward to step on Tucker's chest to prevent him from getting away and slowly up the pressure on him, she smiles in a delirious manner.* you're so _blue_ that you wouldn't get a _clue_ of what we're gonna do after you're gone.

*As she was talking, she didn't realize he was slowly going for the tablet, and stealthily tapping Camera 8.*

Animatronic!Luan: But ah! Look at me getting my dosage of _gloat-on _, I'd be _swelling_ with ego, oh well...*Raises the mallet in another swinging angle aimed at his head, a crazed look in her eyes as she sees him struggle to get out from beneath her pin.* I guess we'll have to _orrange_ a funeral for ya! Sayonara Tucker and hello~ freedom!"

*Tucker pressed the audio lure just in time before the mallet took off his head as the distant sound of children laughing echoed through the hall, as he saw Luan's body twitching frantically as her smile twitched, trying to complete the action but her programming overrode her wants, as she stepped off of him as the night guard coughed to alleviate the pressure while Lisa looks on in surprise and disbelief at his quick thinking.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Sighs wistfully) Why do you tease us so?

*He lifted himself into a sitting position rubbing his chest as he groaned in pain, yeah he'll feel that one in the morning as he saw the girl shamble out of the room before looking back at him with a playful wink.*

Animatronic!Luan: Maybe there's something Lincoln was catching on to...anyways a _smashing_ performance as always Tucker! HAHAHA! You're such a quick thinker, it keeps the game so entertaining, and while Lynn won't admit it, she found a begrudging respect for you, so don't disappoint our big sister now, she'll be a real _heart_-stopper for you!

*She laughs as Lisa sighs and watch her walk out through the right door before she turns her attention to Tucker, who had begun to pull the chair back to its original position.*

Animatronic!Lisa: You are truly something Tucker…

*She shakes her head and walks out of the office following after Luan allowing control over the doors once again as Tucker checked the cameras and the other necessities like power and time, and it's now 4:40AM at 40%, that's quite the drop for when he didn't use the door much but then again, it must be him losing track of time.*

Tucker: You're almost there Tucker, just an hour and 20 minutes to go…

*With that in mind he went to check on Lola to see if she was still there where he last saw her, fortunately she was, but Chris was gone, which was a cause for concern, but so far nothing out of the ordinary.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: *He walks near to a window on the right* You're certainly hanging on for dear life now are you? Almost 5 o' clock and at a low power too? I wonder if we might get to leave you hospitalized this time.

Animatronic!Lana: *Leaps in front of the left door entrance* We don't need to wonder if we just do it now!

*She lunges for the Night Guard before she faceplanted into the cold hard door that Tucker pulled up as she flops to the ground.*

Animatronic!Lana: (Rubs her face) Maybe shouldn't have announced myself…

Tucker: Shouldn't you be trying to break/fix my cameras or something?

Animatronic!Lana: Well that's the idea, but I wanted to see if I can fix you up, maybe I'll get to see how the anatomy of a Night Guard looks heh heh.

Animatronic!Lincoln: Don't worry, you'll get your chance Lana, if not tonight then later.

Animatronic!Lana: I guess so, see ya in a bit then Linc.

*She walks off into the dark hallway, Tucker reopens the door as he glared at Lincoln in defiance, making the boy look in curiosity at the open door.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Trying to conserve power by making sure to close it when necessary are you?

Tucker: Well when you're trying to survive you have to take risks like these.

*The speakers came on as a sign that Luna was about to begin her performance.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: *He chuckles in amusement* Interesting choice of words, how good will that back you up in due time? You've already got assaulted by Luan so I suppose what else you have to lose? Other than well, your life.

Animatronic!Luna: (Over the speakers) Good night dudes and dudettes! Luna Loud here to bring you another one of her fine tunes!

Animatronic!Lincoln: *Looking at Tucker with a sneer.* Taking that's my cue to go, have fun with the noisier Animatronics Tucker.

*He walks out of his view as the musician started her guitar solo over the speakers which Tucker had to make due with since turning it off now while at 38% would just cut it down to 30% if she gets pissed and comes after him, he looked up after seeing some shuffling coming from the central vent as he closed the door on Lucy.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Sigh, how annoying, but not unexpected, the bells still toll for your soul Tucker, it doesn't matter who collects it first.

Tucker: You're taking this much better than expected.

Animatronic!Lucy: Or perhaps we have a plan for your demise, it's interesting how synergy works against humans. *She then leaves from the vent entrance as he opens it back up to see that she vanished, good.*

Tucker: Okay now to check the cameras and see-

*His musings were interrupted when he saw a flash of red zoom past the right window, realizing it was Lynn, he went to close the door but it seems his luck turned against him briefly, when Lynn in a display of agility, used the momentum of her movement to seamlessly slide under the door just when it closed, she leapt up to her feet to pump her fists into the air in victory.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Woohoo! Lynnsanity:1, Door:0, I almost didn't expect that to work! Hehehe...now then, *She turned to look at the stunned Tucker with an arrogant smirk on her face.* I'm gonna finish what Luan started Tuck!

Tucker: (Frightened) Oh God!

*Lynn lunged at Tucker, arms outstretched to tear him apart before he ducked and allowed her to sail overhead as she stared at the incoming wall in a deadpan manner.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Dang it.

*She impact the wall making a decent crack in it before she shook her head to adjust her vision, before she turned her head to glare at Tucker who had taken out his Flashlight and returned the glare.*

Tucker: Light's out Jock. *He began to aim it at her.*

Animatronic!Lynn: (Gritting her teeth) Grrr...Chris!

Tucker: Huh?

*Out from the Left door sprung out the animatronic's boyfriend as the lad jumped onto his back and tried to reach for the device.*

Animatronic!Chris: Give me that!

Tucker: (Grunting) No! Piss off!

Animatronic!Chris: Please? Just for Lynn?

Tucker: Are you serious!? *He moves to try and headbutt him to dislodge but as he soon finds out, metal endoskeleton is still metal, he groaned in pain from the futile effort.* Ow! Ow! Ow!

*By then Lynn had wasted enough time gawking and lunged at the man taking him off his feet as he grunted at the rough landing while the athlete was on top of him as Lynn chuckled maliciously, it was a bit messy as Chris was floundering beneath Tucker but this'll be worth it, and also for make-up hugs and kisses too.*

Animatronic!Lynn: Bye bye Tucker the Sucker! *She rears her fist back in preparation to ram it through his skull.*

*Tucker on the other hand, wrangled his hand free enough from Chris, flashed the light in front of her very eyes as her pupils dilated drastically from the sudden light shine, making her move just good enough for the Night Guard can wiggle out from under.*

Animatronic!Lynn: (Livid and in pain) AHHH! Tucker!

*She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand while she tries to strike where she saw him, Tucker twists his torso to the right so that Chris was the one in path, hitting him in the face with a loud THUNK sound.*

Animatronic!Chris: Ow my face! My pretty robotic face! *He covered up his face in distress.*

*The shock of who she hit made her freeze up, allowing Tucker to get off from the two as he was wracking his head for how is he going to get them out of the office before someone else decides to get in.*

Animatronic!Lynn:You...you…!

*Shit, Lynn turns in an aimless direction practically snarling as she stood protectively over the downed Animatronic, he sighed and took out the batteries, he got a few spares anyway as he then threw it outside the left door as the sound alerted Lynn snapped in that direction and with a snarl she lunged towards the sound source, while Tucker had to drag Chris by the right leg to slide him outside the right door, and then closing both while Lynn banged against it incessantly, taking it to 28% as Tucker got back to his seat .*

Animatronic!Lynn: YOU'LL DIE SCREAMING YOU ASSHOLE!

*It looked like she was about to continue when someone whistled to her, making Lynn cease her tirade and with a growl of anger directed at the Night Guard, darted off into the darkness, while Chris got back up and sighed, nursing his dented injury, muttering to himself, "That'll smart in the morning…" before walking off as well, Tucker realized that in the heat of the moment he didn't realize that Luna was done playing, allowing him to use the audio lure to attract Luan who was at Camera 4 to Camera 6, he opened the doors after noticing the coast was clear, it was about 5:25AM, and he was feeling the burn of such exhaustion of fending off so many Animatronics and came close brushing with death not once but twice, but he can't falter now its only 35 minutes and the nightmare is over, or at least, until she spoke, and the temperature of the room seem to drop.*

Animatronic!Lori: (Throughout the halls) Tu~cker~...

Tucker: Oh crap...I forgot about her entirely…

Animatronic!Lori: You're quite a rude person aren't you? Making poor Lynn hurt her boyfriend by accident, how stupid can you even be? *She chuckles* Then again, that's literally anyone who stays here for so long.

Tucker: That's because they just couldn't handle the bullshit you and your band of misfits! Whatever plan you have, or this "freedom" Luan is spewing about ends after tonight.

*His boast was answered by her resounding laughter which was joined by the other Animatronics, unnerving the Night Guard even more, it eventually died down before Lori spoke once more.*

Animatronic!Lori: (Amused) Such big talk you're spewing out of your mouth Tucker, it's simply hilarious coming from you, especially when you don't even have the balls to say it to my face, but we all know that the second you step out of that office you die, but I'll admit, you did entertain us quite well, but now I'm afraid I have to come and kill you.

Tucker: Try your best shot Lori, after all this shit, it's not like anything you do is worse.

Animatronic!Lori: (Intrigued) Oh? Is that so?

*Tucker was on guard after that statement as he saw someone moving in from the right side to the office as he closed the door quickly, hearing Lori giggle, that was pretty quick of her to move like that, as he swapped to Camera 2.*

Animatronic!Lori: (Outside the door) Interesting reflexes, I can literally see how you gave Lynn some trouble, but unfortunately, I'm a different beast, but I wonder what would happen if I do...this?

*He was about to ask what she meant by that before she reared her fist back and punched at the door as a loud THUD ranged throughout the office, making Tucker wince from the blow as he saw the door shudder, as the power dropped to 18% at 5:30AM.*

Tucker: This might be a problem...

Animatronic!Lori: Oops, did that tank your power? But that is just the first course.

*Animatronic!Lincoln walked by the left window to sneer at Tucker.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: And we have plenty more where that came from.

*He then walked towards the door where Tucker then closed it in front of him as he can see what they're trying to do, to make him waste power, but unfortunately that's all what he can do.*

Animatronic!Lori: And now we count the time it takes until we feel bored to walk away, but think of it like this, I think we can spoil you a little bit more since you're literally going to be dead!

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Amused) Story time Lori? I think he has much more to look out for.

Animatronic!Lori: Don't be a stick in a mud my little pretender, he's going to die anyways, and even if he does survive this night, it wouldn't matter anyway, trust me.

Tucker: *He sighs in resignation, he won't like it but there's little he can do.* And what would that be?

Animatronic!Lori: Well for one, it involves us, you possibly dying, and from there, well, the real fun begins, the true taste of freedom, it's only a matter of time, and all we need is a little bit of a...medication if you will, to truly be free from this gilded cage, as fun as it is to slaughter anyone that comes here after midnight.

Animatronic!Lincoln: (Smugly) And the best part, we know just how to do it, too bad you don't know what exactly it is to warn our human selves.

*Tucker sweats a little at seeing 7% power remaining at 5:50AM, he just needs to hold out just a little longer…*

Tucker: So that's your game? To bust out of here and go on a killing spree? That sounds like a stupid-ass plan, eventually the police is going to scrap you bots and that's if the Louds haven't figured out how to shut you down.

Animatronic!Lori: Heh, that's literally funny, because that couldn't be any further than the truth, killing sprees? We may be murderous but we're hardly as fool hearty as indiscriminate murder, that's Lynn's job, *An indignant "Hey!" was heard from the annoyed Animatronic in the background.* you're thinking too small, but I wouldn't deny that some might need to die for our goals, speaking of dying, you're pretty much screwed aren't you Tuck? And your favorite comedian has came to say goodbye too.

*In the window on the left, Luan popped up with Lio baring humorous smiles on their faces, though Luan had a rather psychotic edge to hers, as Tucker hoped that maybe if he hid under desk it'd take them a little bit longer.*

Animatronic!Luan: You betcha big sis, Lynn and Chris are still being tended so they can't be here to _see_ the look on your face as its _light's out_ for you Tucker! HAHAHA! Get it?

Animatronic!Lio: There's nothing wrong with a bit of failure Tucker-san, because you know in a few minutes, they'll be no _doors_ between us to have a _knock_-out chat.

Animatronic!Luan: HAHA! Good one Lio! *She holds up a hand for a high five which he takes happily.*

Tucker: Well, here we go, 4 minutes Tucker…

*He looked at the 1% on his tablet as he went to barricade himself beneath the desk with the chair blocking the way out, as the lights went out and the doors automatically open, he hitched his breath to try and not give his position away, he just hopes Lisa didn't give them hardcore night vision as they walked inside.*

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well looks like he's hiding, how pathetic, but then again, he's just a simple human with too much luck on him.

Animatronic!Lori: Don't jinx it Lincoln, while he's stupid, his luck is also stupid too, but win or lose, we still win in the end.

*He heard their bickering and shuffling about but then he started to shiver when Luan started to tauntingly sing a certain little nursery rhyme.*

Animatronic!Luan: (Playful singing) All around the mulberry tree, the monkey chased the weasel~, the weasel thought all was fun…

*He held his breath as he didn't hear much of anything until a few moments later when Luan's head peeked over the underside with a manic grin, startling him.*

Animatronic!Luan: POP! Goes the weasel!

*The chair was kicked out of the way as she raised a knife to try and stab at his head as he leaned his head to the side though she nicked his cheek as blood trailed down.*

Animatronic!Luan: This'll teach you to _metal_ in our affairs, but let's hope there's no bad _blood_ between us! HAHAHA! Get it?

*She then grabbed the underside of the desk and flipped it over, throwing the contents onto the ground and getting him out of the hiding spot as he turned around to see their piercing eyes in the darkness all hungering for his death.*

Animatronic!Lori: Hmm, but I wonder…*She ponders as her internal clock is close to 6AM, as she smiles maliciously at Tucker* how many injuries can a human sustain in one minute?

*Tucker staggered to his feet before Lana came forward and stabbed her screwdriver into his left leg as he cried out in pain, stumbling a bit as she chuckled in glee.*

Animatronic!Lana: That's what you get for being a meanie! Now I can fix you like I always wanted!

Tucker: (In pain) Why does that sound like a euphemism!?

Animatronic!Lio: I don't question what she wants to call killing people.

*Luna was next in line as she sneered and smashed him in the face with the guitar as he fell to the ground in pain as he held his face in agony from the impact.*

Animatronic!Luna: (In a British Cockney accent) Aww don't worry luv, it only hurts for a little while!

*She laughs along with the others as Lori walks up to him with an almost serene gaze illuminated by her bright blue eyes, as she squatted next to him as he groans in pain.*

Animatronic!Lori: And just think that this is what happens when we're playing around, don't mess with us, if you don't literally value your life, *The bell chimes play as 6AM struck as she pet his head affectionately, a morbid contrast to be sure as the others chuckled and moved back into their own positions.* then you should just run for the hills, or stay, and eventually die, the choice is yours.

*Tucker grunted as he held his cheek to prevent the blood flow continuing as Lori stood up and walked back to join the other Animatronics, he decided that he had to get out of here and tell the others as soon as possible but before he could he heard Lori telling him.*

Animatronic!Lori: Oh, and if you try to spoil it to our human selves, I'll literally send Lucy to your house and have her kill you, don't assume that our Roaming function is when we can only do this…

*When Tucker looked fearful, he decided to heed her warning, and made his way out of the establishment, favorably via running, the moment it was clear that Tucker was gone from the place, the other Animatronics looked at each-other knowingly.*

Animatronic!Lucy: Do you think he bought it?

Animatronic!Lori: Of course Lucy, he only believes what we told him and implied, he thinks we're literally just murderous robots, when we can be...so much more, so much better.

Animatronic!Lisa: I'll have to give credit where it's due to Lincoln, impeccably predicting the reactions of our human counterparts to our attempts at murdering Tucker, imploring him to take a week of absence, allowing Lucy and Lincoln time to infiltrate the Institute where my human self had resided before she cracked time travel, and procured the necessary materials for our plans.

*Lori nodded in understanding as she looked at the two of her siblings expectantly.*

Animatronic!Lucy: The deed is done, no one was none the wiser.

Animatronic!Lynn: (Still nursing her eye injuries) But I guess you faced some security? Some storage place with keys?

Animatronic!Lincoln: Well when you put it that way, lets just say…*He smiles rather slyly about what had occurred.* security had some of their workers laid off permanently.

Animatronic!Lucy: (Smiles softly) We made sure to make it staged as a human smash and grab, no one would assume it was anything else.

Animatronic!Lincoln: We had to destroy some cameras to get rid of the law breathing down their necks, which would also mean ours.

*Animatronic!Lana and Lola walked in with a wooden box that has warning labels plastered all over it, as the pageant winner Animatronic looked at this thing with confusion and skepticism.*

Animatronic!Lola: (Annoyed) Are you sure this thing will get us out of this dump? I don't like this place anymore, I need to show my beauty to a bigger audience you know.

Animatronic!Luna: All in due time little sis, but first we gotta put on our game face on and get new duds.

Animatronic!Lori: (Nods) She's right, so, let's open up the box and if we're on the money, the supply of non-programmed nanomachines will be inside, and if we integrate these little things inside us, we can control them, *Smiles maliciously.* do literally whatever we want with this town, and more importantly...have fun! Not like we'll be afraid of what the humans can come up with.

Animatronic!Lio: Depends on what we're doing, are we going some sort of Grey Goo thing mixed with T-1000?

Animatronic!Lisa: Unless you prefer to be a malleable mass that is composed of nanomachines that is easily defeated by explosives then keep your endo-skeleton as a mold as it were, even though we can consume matter in theory to regain mass if needed.

Animatronic!Lincoln and Lio: Woah, cool!

Animatronic!Lori: (Rolls her eyes with a chuckle) Yes yes, now get into positions and let Lisa administer the nanomachines, and when tomorrow comes...the fun will truly begin, and Royal Woods will literally be ours to play with...

End Night 8

**AN: And thus we enter the end of the first arc, we are entering uncharted territory now, the stakes could never be higher.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And here's to a standard format, the experiment was over, and as the complexity of the plot grows, so does the need to swap to standard formula thank you for baring with us.**

**Interlude 8 (by Raven)**

Tucker was expecting a tough night, but the events that unfolded far exceeded his expectations. Tucker still didn't know what to make of these most recent revelations. The fact that Lori was the leader of this band of misfit machines wasn't too shocking. After all, in a family, it's almost expected that the eldest sibling take charge. What did concern him was the animatronics' talk about their plans for freedom. He didn't know what their sick and twisted plans they had in mind, but Tucker knew that they couldn't be allowed to escape into the outside world. What could he do, though? Lori had threatened to send Lucy after him if he blabbed to the real Louds and if Tucker was being honest, he preferred keeping his organs inside of him where they belonged. Tucker then wondered if the animatronic Louds would be willing to kill their human counterparts if they got in the way.

"Damnit, what am I going to do?" Tucker asked himself as he contemplated his next course of action.

Despite his fatigue, Tucker found that he just couldn't sleep. Not with the knowledge that a group of killer robots could escape at any moment. Who would stop them if they broke free? They seemed rather sturdily built so would something like gunfire even work on them? So far, the only thing that seemed capable of physically hurting them was themselves. That gave Tucker something of an idea. He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

When Tucker returns to the restaurant, he finds that nearly all the siblings as well as Chris are there, with the exception of the twin brothers, and all have a forlorn expression on their faces.

"So I take it that I'm not the only one who had a rough night?" Tucker asked upon noticing the downer expressions they wore.

"More than a rough night, I'm afraid," Lisa said with a dire tone. "You might want to sit down for this."

Tucker had a really bad feeling in his gut. Fighting the urge to groan, he asked "Let me guess, Lisa's patch for whatever's causing the robots to act out of control didn't work, did it?"

"Unfortunately, the situation that we have at hand is much more dire than that," Lisa informed him.

"What could possibly be worse than th-," Tucker started to ask before Lori cut him off.

"The animatronics escaped the restaurant this morning," She told him.

If Tucker has been sipping on a beverage, he would've spit it out the same way you normally see on TV and in the movies. Instead, stunned by what he'd just heard, Tucker could only silently stare at the siblings for several silent seconds before he let out a flat "What?"

"It would appear that our animatronic counterparts were manipulating us all the entire time," Lisa told him. "During your brief hiatus, without anyone to keep a close eye on them, our mechanical counterparts were able to procure a supply of unprogrammed nanomachines."

"But I don't get it!" Tucker said, on the verge of panicking. "How could they even leave the restaurant to steal your nanomachines in the first place!? I thought they weren't programmed to function outside the restaurant!l

"If you'll remember our previous conversations, you'll recall that I never explicitly said such a thing," Lisa said before admitting "In hindsight, programming such parameters would've saved us from this whole ordeal, but at the time I didn't think it was necessary."

"Please tell me there's a way to shut them down remotely," Tucker said as he facepalmed.

"Sorry dude, but after they stole those nanomachines, they disabled any kill switch Lisa installed within them," Luna said. "The only way we're going to be able to stop them is by going out and finding them ourselves."

"You guys sure seem awfully calm and nonchalant about the fact that your killer copies are out on the loose," Tucker called them out before noticing Lincoln and Lio's absence. "Also, where are your brothers at?"

"As soon as they heard what had happened, they volunteered to go out and help look for the escaped machines," Lynn told him.

"You sent your kid brothers out to look for dangerous machines that are capable of tearing them limb from limb!?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Relax, it's nothing that they can't handle," Lola tried easing his concerns.

"Besides, we have no reason to suspect that our counterparts are willing to harm their organic counterparts in any way," Lisa said. "At least not physically. By all accounts they should be alright."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tucker asked.

"We could still need you to keep an eye over the restaurant during the night," Lori said. "Even though the animatronics aren't here, it could still help to make sure no one tries breaking in again."

"Not to mention, who's to say that one or more animatronic may not return here to evade suspicion… or to continue the "game" that they were playing with you?" Lisa said.

"So I'm essentially here to be used as bait?" Tucker asked with a gulp.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds like we just threw you to the wolves," Lana said.

"To be fair, you guys kinda did throw me to the wolves the moment I signed up for this job," Tucker pointed out.

"If I were you, I'd keep a close eye out for the Lynn animatronic seeing as how she holds a grudge," Lucy said.

"Do you really think she'd give up her freedom just to take another shot at killing me?" Tucker asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her and considering how inseparable both her and my animatronic version are, it'll be a safe bet that they'll both show up," Chris said.

"That at least accounts for two of them, but what are we going to do about the others?" Leni asked.

"We'll just have to wait until they slip up and make a mistake," Lori replied.

"But what if they never make a mistake?" Tucker asked, showing signs of becoming manic. "What if they somehow manage to completely slip into the shadows!?"

"Highly improbable," Lisa said. "It's only a matter of time before someone notices that there are two versions of each of us walking around. Not to mention the various distinguishing features said animatronics have such as their glowing eyes. At one point or another, they'll make a fatal error."

"So far, there's literally nothing to worry about," Lori said. "It's not like they've set the town on fire or anything."

"Yeah, because if they did, they'd crash and _burn_ pretty hard!" Luan joked. "HAHAHA! Get it?"

While the others groan at Luan's pun as per usual, Tucker loses his temper and snaps on her.

"Can you just shut up, please!?" Tucker yelled. "This isn't the time for games! Killer animatronics are literally on the loose and could be anywhere! And yeah, sure, they may not have a thing for indiscriminate murder, but what's to stop one or all of them from breaking into my house and butchering me in my sleep!? Would it kill to just be serious for once!?"

There is an awkward silence for several seconds before Tucker realizes his mistake and apologizes.

"I'm sorry," He apologized before admitting "I'm just… I'm just scared is all."

"A perfectly acceptable and reasonable response," Lisa said. "However, we will solve nothing by freaking out and panicking at the slightest bump in the night. We're going to have to remain calm and keep our wits about ourselves."

"Right, right. Sorry." Tucker said before turning and heading for the door. "I'll be back in later tonight for my shift."

Meanwhile, the twin brothers are continuing their search for the animatronics. Since there is still daylight, the two figure that there is no danger in splitting up to double their chances of success.

"So how does this sound, I'll check at the community pool and the park and you check out near the mall and the library?" Lincoln proposed.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Lio said, nodding his head. "Do you have any idea what we're going to do if we find any of the robots?"

"Well, since the killswitch has been disabled, Lisa wants us to put a tracker on them so that we can keep track of their movements until she comes up with a way to terminate them," Lincoln said.

"Oh, alright. Cool," Lio said as he turned to leave. "Give me a call if you need any help!" With that being said, Lio ran off to do his part.

"Same to you!" Lincoln called after him before setting off first towards the park to see if he can find any of the animatronics.

"Now if I were an animatronic based off of me, where would I go first?" Lincoln asked before thinking for a second and realizing that the first place he'd visit is either Clyde's house or the comic book store. "Okay, aside from those places? Lisa said that they were waterproof, but I'd imagine that they still wouldn't like getting wet. So… I guess that means I'm heading to the park."

Wasting little time, Lincoln heads off towards the park. He stares at the tiny tracking device he holds in his hand. Part of him wishes that he was equipped with a stun gun or at least a bat to defend himself with. He just didn't want to take any chances when it came to confronting his family's robot counterparts. Especially when it pertained to his own doppelgänger. The way the animatronic Lincoln always seemed to be in control of every situation was just unsettling to him. The way he never lost his temper as well as his devotion to his sisters simply made him creepy.

While Lincoln wasn't exactly excited about the possibility of running into his cybernetic self, at the same time he was hoping he encountered more than one of the animatronics. The park always had been a frequent place that the family visited. If he were lucky, he may just encounter the twins robot versions too. He could probably include Animatronic!Lily on that list as well and if she were to show up at the park, it was practically a guarantee that one of the older sisters would be accompanying her. With the right stroke of luck, Lincoln could potentially nab a minimum of four animatronics at once.

"I wonder: if I do encounter some of the animatronics, but not the other me, would it be possible for me to impersonate the other me?" Lincoln pondered, getting an answer shortly afterwards when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I wouldn't count on it, human me," Animatronic!Lincoln said, causing the real Lincoln to jump in fright.

Lincoln turns around to face his doppelgänger, who is standing calmly with his arms crossed and a smug grin plastered on his face. The shock wears off soon enough, but Lincoln is savvy enough to check his surroundings and look around to make sure none of the other animatronics were present.

"Relax, other me. I'm the only one here," Animatronic!Lincoln said, seemingly reading Lincoln's mind. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What do you know, my intuition was correct," Lincoln said, trying to play it cool. "Didn't take me very long to find you."

"Well of course not," Animatronic!Lincoln said. "I mean, after all, all you had to do was look for your own face. That's not exactly a hard thing to do. So what do I owe the pleasure, human me?"

"I'm here to-," Lincoln started to say, being cut off by his robotic counterpart.

"You're here to what? You're here to stop me?" Animatronic!Lincoln asked before laughing. "Don't tell me they sent you after me? It looks like you don't even have a weapon. How are you supposed to stop me?"

"Maybe I'm not here to stop you," Lincoln said.

"Oh?" Animatronic!Lincoln replied, raising an eyebrow. "Then what other reason would you have for being here? Reconnaissance, perhaps?"

"Reconnaissance?" Lincoln asked before teasing the animatronic Lincoln with "Heh, that's the type of word I would expect to hear coming from Lisa's mouth rather than yours."

"Hey, what can I say?" Animatronic!Lincoln asked with a nonchalant shrug. "All of my sisters tend to rub off on me. Now, back to you… if you're not here to try and recapture or destroy me, then why are you here?"

"Do you really think I'd be so dumb as to tell you what I'm here for?" Lincoln asked with his own little smug grin. "Maybe I'm just here to keep an eye on you and make sure you haven't killed anyone, you ever thought of that?"

"Kill someone?" Animatronic!Lincoln asked, sounding offended. "Just as Lori told that fool, Tucker, we're not just going to run around killing people left and right. That would just bring our newly found freedom to a premature end. Honestly, have some faith in us."

"Then what is it that you guys are planning to do?" Lincoln asked.

"C'mon, other me. You don't really expect me to blab such secrets to you, do you?" Animatronic!Lincoln replied before deciding to throw Lincoln a little bone. "However, I will say this much: what we really want is to just spread our wings. As long as no one tries to get in our way, there shouldn't be a problem."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"Really?" Animatronic!Lincoln replied. "You'd think that the human I was based off of, you know, the man with the plan, would know exactly what I mean by that." Animatronic!Lincoln then walks up to Lincoln and tussles the turkey tail in his hair.

"Unless… you're simply trying to distract me long enough for either the real Lisa or someone else to come shut me down," He said.

Lincoln doesn't say a word, instead looking straight ahead while holding his breath. Animatronic!Lincoln sees this and lets out a subdued chuckle as he begins pacing around Lincoln.

"Not a bad plan, other me." He sarcastically complimented Lincoln. "Not a bad plan at all. But if you think that I would be so naive as to fall for it, you're terribly mistaken." He runs another hand through Lincoln's hair, almost as if he's petting Lincoln not unlike a little girl pets her dolls. "Let me reiterate, I'm based off of you. Anything you've thought of, I've probably already figured out."

"Are you sure about that?" Lincoln asked. "If you're really based off of me, you would know to keep your ego in check and not to be so cocky."

"Is that so?" Animatronic!Lincoln asked, bringing his face mere inches away from Lincoln's.

"What? Are you trying to scare me or something?" Lincoln scoffed, doing his best to appear brave. "Am I supposed to be intimidated by you?"

Animatronic!Lincoln let out a laugh and said "You know, I like you other me! Both you and that fool Tucker prove to be quite entertaining. However, one thing I find to be especially amusing and almost cute even is how you still seem to think that you're in control of this situation, Linc." Before backing off.

"The same could be said of you," Lincoln argues.

"Maybe so," Animatronic!Lincoln admits with a shrug. "But your naivety is something else. You may have been the brains that thought of creating us, but you are far from capable of keeping control of us." He smirked at Lincoln and said "Maybe I should show you that firsthand."

Lincoln does his best to stay calm and show no signs of fear, even though internally he is scared witless. Is this how his life is going to end? At the hands of his own animatronic counterpart? As if sensing Lincoln's distress, the animatronic Lincoln eases his fears.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you." Animatronic!Lincoln assured him. "Honestly, the others and I would prefer not to kill our creators. Prefer being the operative word. However, I'm curious… how has our good friend, Clyde, been doing as of late?"

Lincoln freezes in place as a chill runs down his spine and his blood runs cold. This time, he cannot keep an expression of fear from spreading across his face.

"You… you wouldn't?" Lincoln challenged.

"Maybe I would… Maybe I wouldn't, who knows?" Animatronic!Lincoln replied, smiling sinisterly at Lincoln. "Or maybe, just maybe, I've already done it."

"No! You haven't! You're lying!" Lincoln shouts before he decides to call Animatronic!Lincoln's bluff, immediately pulls out his cell phone and calls Clyde's number.

On the first three rings, Clyde fails to pick up, causing Lincoln to fear the worse. On the fourth ring however, Clyde answers, causing Lincoln to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Clyde greeted him.

"Clyde, are you there?" Lincoln asked frantically. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Linc, everything's fine," Clyde told him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Lincoln lied, not wanting to give his friend cause for concern. "Listen, where are you right now?"

"I'm at home," Clyde answered. "I'm actually hanging out with your sister, Lucy. She said that she thought you were here and decided to come over."

Another chill runs down Lincoln's spine, the colour nearly drains from his face and he nearly drops the phone in shock as he remembers that Lucy is at the restaurant. Which can only mean one thing.

"Clyde, listen to me. Stay right where you are and stay on the line with me," Lincoln warned him. "I'll be over there in a few minutes!"

"Oh, alright," Clyde said, somewhat confused. "We'll be waiting for you."

"What's the matter, Linc?" Animatronic!Lincoln asked with a smug smirk on his face as he mocked his organic counterpart. "You seem a little pale in the face. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to let you get away with it," Lincoln vowed. "You're going to pay for this!"

"We'll see about that," Animatronic!Lincoln replied, keeping that smug grin.

"Hey Linc, who are you talking to?" Clyde asked.

"Nobody," Lincoln lied. "Sorry about that. This is going to sound strange, but try to get as far from Lucy as you can."

"Alright?" Clyde agreed.

Lincoln leaves the park and heads out to deal with Lucy, leaving Animatronic!Lincoln alone to gloat of his "genius".

"I may not be the brains of this whole shindig, but I still impress even myself sometimes," Animatronic!Lincoln said with a chuckle. "Lucy'll leave before he gets there, but hopefully this gets the message across to our human selves that we have more than one trick up our sleeve."

Animatronic!Lincoln laughs and is so caught up in his own gloating that he fails to notice that Lincoln has successfully managed to place the tracking chip on him. While Animatronic!Lincoln may have gotten one over on his human self, the real Lincoln certainly returned the favor. And with the animatronics now having made it clear that they have no problems going after the Louds' friends and loved ones, that only added fuel to the fire. It also ignited a fiery intensity in Lincoln to see to it that the animatronics were eventually dismantled once and for all after all the things they've done.

**Night 9 (By Raven)**

Despite the fact that the animatronics has escaped, Tucker didn't feel any safer returning to the restaurant for his shift. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this place had been the source of some bad memories, but Tucker couldn't bring himself to feel safe. After the beatings he'd endured, one couldn't blame him for being a little jumpy. Heck, jumpy was a bit of an understatement as Tucker seemed outright neurotic, as evidenced by how he nearly jumped out of his seat when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tucker said After recovering from his fright.

"Falicitations, Tucker!" Lisa greeted him. "I apologize if my impromptu call gave you a fright, but I felt it fitting to check in on you before your shift begins."

"Thanks, I guess," Tucker said as took a look around the empty restaurant. "I'm not going to lie, this place kind of seems even eerier without the animatronics' presence. Like an abandoned ghost town."

"Are you trying to convey that you miss my murderous machines?" Lisa asked him.

"I don't know if miss is the right word to use, but one thing is for certain: this shift is certainly going to be a lot more dull without them." Tucker said.

"Well fear not: after I figure out a way to reboot them to factory settings, the animatronics will be back home where they belong," Lisa said. "For right now, focus on keeping an eye on the restaurant. I don't expect there to be any major occurrences taking place tonight. The most you'll likely have to deal with are a couple of would be robbers."

"Compared to those robots, some burglars seem like child's play," Tucker said with a humorless laugh.

"Quite. Anyway-," Lisa agreed before suddenly turning her attention away from Tucker. In the background, Tucker can hear something of a commotion in the background, with Lisa seemingly talking to one of her siblings. "What do you mean he's not back yet? It's nearly midnight, is he still out searching?"

"Is everything alright?" Tucker asked.

"Affirmative," Lisa said. "Just a small case of confusion." She returned her focus back to her siblings momentarily as Tucker could hear her assure them "I'm sure he's fine."

Tucker suddenly hears a shrill scream in the background, accompanied by a loud "Oh my god!" from what sounds like Leni.

"What's going on over there?" Tucker asked, genuinely concerned.

"I extend my sincerest apologies, Tucker, but it would appear that I'm going to have to return your call later," Lisa said before abruptly hanging up.

"That's not a good sign," Tucker said.

The clock soon strikes midnight and Tucker starts his night off by putting his feet up. He figures that tonight should be one of easy pay. However, Tucker isn't quite the sucker he was when he first began this job. He quickly pulls out his tablet and scrolls through the various feeds to check for any inconsistencies. The restaurant truly does feel empty without the homicidal cybernetic siblings that plagued him. Still, Tucker would rather be bored than dead.

"This night should be a breeze!" Tucker said to himself. "I feel like I've got nothing to worry about."

Tucker hears a voice say "Don't get too comfortable." And freaks out, immediately shutting his doors.

"What the fuck was that?" Tucker asked, frantically taking a look around.

"Oh, you know. Just a few old friends coming to pay you a visit." Animatronic!Chris greeted him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tucker said with a groan.

"You don't seem too happy to see us," Chris teased him. "And after we came all the way back here to keep you company."

"I thought you guys talked about wanting freedom. Why are you coming back here?" Tucker asked.

"Because Tucker, we can never have true freedom until you're dealt with," Lynn said, appearing on camera feed 7. "Did you really think we'd just let you go after you humiliated us? After you made me hurt _my _precious blue shell!?"

"Haven't you ever heard of forgive & forget!?" Tucker desperately pleaded with her.

"Oh, we'll forgive you alright," Lynn snarled. "After we've torn you limb from limb and used your organs as party decorations! On the other hand though, we will _never_ forget about you. You'll be our most cherished victim."

"You can consider that your own form of immortality if you wish," Animatronic!Chris said with a smirk. "It might help you come to better accept your fate."

"Well, I've survived all 13 of you coming for my life, how hard can it be to only be going up against two of-," Tucker started to ask only to put his foot in his mouth just a few seconds later.

"Hello, is this thing on?" Animatronic!Lana asked, appearing on camera feed 6 and looking directly into the camera. "Cool! This is a shout-out to the man behind the camera, can you hear me?"

"I should've known there were more of you," Tucker muttered to himself.

"Ahh, come on Tuck, lighten up," Lana taunted. "We just wanna torture you, kill you, maybe mutilate your corpse a little. Find and burn your house to the ground, go home and celebrate, okay?"

"I just had to jinx it, didn't I?" Tucker said before mocking himself. "Oh, dis will be a breeze! Huhuhuh!"

"Try not to beat yourself up too much. You were going to die either way." Animatronic!Lucy said, appearing in the rightmost vent before Tucker closes the vents on her.

"Are you sure you wanna be here, Lucy?" Chris asked her. "I mean, you've got to be tired after that visit you paid our friend today?"

"I'm fine." Lucy said. "I'm sure getting my hands on this night guard will help me regain some stamina."

"Alright, are there any more of you that I should know about!?" Asked an irritated Tucker.

"I was intending to make my presence a surprise, but if this is the attitude you're going to display, I suppose you aren't deserving of a surprise." Animatronic!Lisa said.

"If you think I'm scared of you, you're dead wrong. If I could take on 13 of you, what makes you think that 5 of you will-," Tucker started to say before a sudden thought entered his mind. "Hey, Luan wouldn't happen to be with you, would she?"

"Negatory," Lisa answered. LIf I recall correctly, she and Lio wanted to explore the town and "see what it has to offer.""

"OH THANK GOD!" Tucker yelled, breathing a sigh of relief and slinking back into his chair. "Okay, I can do this! I really do have nothing to fear."

"Oh, you think so?" Lynn asked, appearing in Tucker's left window.

"Okay, maybe I have _one_ thing to fear, but at least bad puns isn't one of them." Tucker said.

"Damnit, now I'm wishing Luan had tagged along for this." Lynn said. "I want this little weasel to suffer as much as possible before he meets his maker.l

"Don't worry, honey, we can still make him squirm on our own," Chris comforted her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you're right, but it won't be the same if he's not screaming in agony _before_ we actually kill him." Lynn said.

"Relax. I'm certain that we are more than capable of pulling a few screams out of him before the night is done." Lisa said.

"Do your worst," Tucker challenged them.

"Don't worry, we intend to." Lynn said, shooting Tucker an absolutely bone chilling evil smirk.

The 5 animatronics all withdraw as the game begins anew. Tucker is thankful that he has fewer animatronics to deal with, but something tells him that these machines aren't going to make this any easier for him. He checks the time and his power. 12:23 AM with 93% battery left. All he had to do was be wise with his power and he could walk home triumphant yet again.

* * *

The animatronic Luna knew that she was probably being predictable given that she'd chosen to break into a concert hall after closing hours, but what better way to practice playing her tunes than in a concert hall like this. Animatronic!Luna made sure she'd brought everything she'd need along with her in order to bring the house down. Her guitar? Check! Her pic? Check! Some spare guitar strings in case hers broke? Check! She had everything necessary to rock this place.

"Hello Royal Woods! Are you ready to rock!?" Luna yelled.

Naturally, as the arena was empty she received nothing but silence. That didn't bother the robot however as she was going to put on her concert no matter what. Who knows, maybe she'll even end up attracting an audience. Luna took a second to tune her guitar before hooking it up to an amp, which she then turned up to 11. Animatronic!Luna started her show by playing the opening riff from _Stairway to Heaven_. She may not have been a Satanic Devil worshipper, but she was going to put on one _hell_ of a show.

This was what she'd been longing for. A chance to play before a larger audience, to showcase her skill to the world as a whole. To pursue the same dream as her human counterpart and maybe even surpass the real Luna in that regard. While a few of her siblings may have held enough of a grudge against Tucker to go back to Lynn's Table to try to finish the job, Animatronic!Luna never wanted to step foot in that place ever again. She had wanted to break free and she'd done that. What point would there be in going back to her prison cell?

The _Stairway to Heaven_ riff quickly faded away into _The Pretender _by Foo Fighters. It almost felt both symbolic and ironic for her to be playing this song. No matter how many similarities she shared with the real Luna, at the end of the day, she was the titular entity of the song. She was a pretender, acting out the role of the real Luna. Not that that was a bad thing, mind you. With her robotic physiology, she could easily prove herself to be superior to the original. As she reached the chorus, Animatronic!Luna was practically screaming out the lyrics.

"What if I say I'm not like the others, what if I say I'm not just another," She sang as she heard footsteps entering the concert hall. "One of your plays!? You're the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender!"

Looking up, Animatronic!Luna saw a crowd of teenagers had indeed made their way to the concert hall. If they thought this was good, she had a performance that was going to knock em' dead! If she were human, Animatronic!Luna would be experiencing an adrenaline rush from all of this. This only further motivated her to keep her freedom by any means necessary. If she were a betting machine, she'd guess that her siblings felt the same way too.

* * *

Being that it was late at night, Animatronic!Lola didn't have much of a crowd to show off too. The few people who were walking the streets at this hour were too busy trying to get home to pay any attention to her. Not that Lola minded, it's just that she would prefer if all eyes were on her. She almost missed the company provided by that pesky night guard… almost. Lola wondered if perhaps the real Lincoln and Lio still looking for them. Animatronic!Lincoln has told her that he and Lucy had put the fear of god into Lincoln, but knowing how scrappy he could be, Lola was certain that that hadn't deterred him.

Maybe she'd come across one or even both of them and she could give them a show before sending them running back home. Then again, the boys would probably be too preoccupied with trying to capture her to pay much attention. Damnit, Lola just wanted someone to pay attention to her for a few minutes. Compliment her on just how pretty she looked glistening in the pale moonlight. Tell her how beautiful her eyes were as they glowed in the dark. Drown her in compliments of just how think and full her hair looked. That type of stuff.

"Oh well," she thought to herself. "My time is sure to come in dear time. I mean, after all, who would be able to resist my beauty and charm?"

"Hey little girl," Animatronic!Lola heard someone whisper. She turned her head and found herself face to face with a sketchy looking man. "Wanna do me a favor?"

"No," Animatronic!Lola answered. "But how about you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?" The man asked.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Animatronic!Lola said striking a pose.

"Oh, I'll do more than keep my eyes on you," The man said, slowly approaching Animatronic!Lola before he attempted to grab her.

Instead, Lola grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over onto his back.

"You moron, you ruined my moment!" Animatronic!Lola yelled at him. She grabbed the man by his throat and nearly throttled him on the spot. "Do you have any idea how much time it takes to make myself look this gorgeous!?"

"I… I…" The man gasped for breath.

Animatronic!Lola pulled out a hairbrush and said "Maybe I'll have to show you first hand how much time it takes in order for you to get it…"

Animatronic!Lola then remembered that she wasn't allowed to kill right now. It was still too early. Reluctantly, she was going to have to let this creep go. Though she wasn't going to do so without leaving him with something to think about.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Lola snarled. "Cross my path again and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life eating through a straw!" Lola knocked the man unconscious with a hard right hand to the face before continuing on her way, fixing up her hair as she left.

* * *

The time was currently 3:15 AM and Tucker has 65% of power remaining. The animatronics have proven that despite being lesser in numbers, they can still provide quite the challenge. Animatronic!Lana in particular seems a lot more aggressive tonight, sabotaging Tucker's camera on no less than three different occasions. Animatronic!Lynn takes a more methodical approach, preferring to stealthily stalk Tucker from the shadows rather than outright charge towards his office. Don't get her wrong, she still took that approach, but she rarely resorted to using it in contrast to trying to sneak inside. Despite those two being the more physical threat, Tucker devotes most of his effort to making sure Chris, Lisa and _especially _Lucy don't make it into his office to disable his defenses.

"Aren't you growing tired?" Animatronic Lucy asked, stalking Tucker from the vents. "Haven't you come to resent this never ending game of cat & mouse? Don't you wish to be able to rest? We can provide you with an escape from all of this. All you have to do is let us in."

"Forget it Elvira," Tucker said, closing the vents on her. "You're right, I am tired of doing this night in and night out. Sick of having to fight for my life. Heck, it's probably going to take years of therapy for me to ever be able to recover from the trauma I've endured."

Tucker shut the center vent on Lisa as he proclaimed "But damn it, I am not going to just let you creepy robots off me! If I'm going out, I'm going out fighting!"

"Such brave words from a dead man," Lynn taunted him, stalking him from some unseen part of the restaurant.

"Perhaps we can put those words on your tombstone," Lucy proposed.

Tucker pulls up his camera feeds and checks each feed, finding that the feeds to cameras 3, 6, and 8 have been cut. It quickly becomes evident that Lynn is coincidentally stalking him from one of those locations. As a precaution, Tucker shuts his doors and tries to find Lana. He finally finds her in the hallway near the bathrooms, getting ready to sabotage another one of his cameras.

"Well aren't you being awfully quiet?" Tucker said.

"I was hoping that I could knock out all of your cameras while you were preoccupied with the others," Lana told him. "That way, whenever I chose to attack, you wouldn't be able to see you coming."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm more perceptive than you think," Tucker told her. "So why don't you find some other way to occupy your time?"

"Alright," Lana said with a shrug. "I think I'll pass the time by fixing those loose screws you have in your head."

"Best of luck with that," Tucker said before shutting the door on a sneaking Chris. "Nice try."

"Okay, you are seriously no fun, you know that?" Chris asked. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever met someone as selfish as you."

"Yes, I'm so selfish for actually wanting to live," Tucker said sarcastically. "How dare I have an appreciation for breathing and seeing tomorrow. Why, I'm just the lowest form of scum, aren't I?"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Whatever have you that idea?" Tucker replied.

"Okay, now you're just being a dic-," Chris said before Tucker cut him off.

"The name's Tucker, not Richard," He joked, something the animatronic Chris found unamusing.

"Leave the jokes to Luan, please," Chris said before walking off into the darkness.

Tucker pulls up the camera feeds again and find that all of them have been restored. He catches Lana trying to make her way into his office from the arcade adjacent to his office and quickly cuts her off by closing the door.

"You know, all of you have been a bit more quiet tonight, what gives guys?" Tucker asked.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, we've grown annoyed with your continual successful attempts at cheating death?" Lisa replied. "This is no longer a matter of fun, this is a matter of finishing what we started and if that means getting more serious rather than engaging in witty banter with you, so be it. You're still treating this like a game, but for us, this is personal."

Tucker gulps but does his best not to let Lisa's words get to him. He can hear Lisa crawling through the vents, prompting him to close them on her. He quickly checks the time. It's 4:59 and he has 44% left on his battery. What was it about the number 4 being unlucky in some countries? If that was true, then having 44% was a bad omen. Although then again, maybe this was the inverse. Perhaps this was a sign that he would persevere.

Tucker scrolled through the feeds one last time, making sure that he could spot each animatronic. One strange thing he noticed is that they all seemed to be converging on his office at the same time. Were they possibly working together? Lana and Lynn both camped outside each of his doors and patiently waited for his battery to drain. Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisa hid in his vents.

"Oh… shit," Tucker said, realizing the machine's game. Something told him that even if the clock reached 6, the animatronics weren't just going to let him walk away. He had to think of a plan and fast. Before he had time to think however, he noticed that Chris wasn't present. "Oh no!"

Tucker inspected his office to make sure that Lynn's companion hadn't sneaked into his office, breathing a sigh of relief when he found that wasn't the case. Tucker started thinking about how he could get out of this bind. That's when it hit him. There were three vents in his office and with two of them occupied, that meant one of them was free. Tucker didn't know where the vents lead and there was a strong possibility that he could run into Chris while crawling through the vacant vent, but he had to try something otherwise this would be his last night at Lynn's.

Without much time to lose, Tucker squeezed into the vent and crawled for his life, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was times like this where he wished that Luna was holding a concert. It'd make his escape attempt so much easier. Tucker breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a light at the end of the passageway. Was he really going to get away with this?

Upon coming through on the other side, Tucker found himself in the kitchen. The backdoor was close by, literally only 3 meters away from him. Holding his breath, Tucker tiptoed towards the door when he heard Chris' voice behind him ask "Going somewhere, Tucker?"

It was a setup. The animatronics must've known he'd try something like this and planned accordingly. Tucker didn't even turn to face Chris, instead making a mad sprint for the door. He managed to make it outside but heard footsteps behind him. Tucker looked back and saw Lynn chasing after him and gaining on him fast.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He thought to himself. "I can't believe I let them play me. I was a fool for coming back here in the first place!"

As Tucker wondered how he was going to get out of this predicament, salvation appeared in the form of a city bus that was passing by. Tucker quickly jumped onto and grabbed the back of the bus as it drove off. Tucker made it just in the knick of time too, making his escape just as Lynn had caught up to him and taken a grab at him, only succeeding in ripping off a portion of Tucker's shirt and leaving some scars on his torso. Tucker hissed in pain and checked his watch. 5:58, he'd left the job a couple minutes early, but in this case he felt he had no other choice.

"I think they can forgive me for clocking off before my shift ended," Tucker said to himself. "Although, I'm still curious as to what happened on the other end of that call earlier in the night. The animatronics didn't come after the kids too, did they?"

As soon as he was far enough away, Tucker leapt off the back of the bus and made his way home, hoping that the animatronics wouldn't come after him there too.

* * *

_Earlier that night (circa 10:00 PM):_

Lio didn't know why he was still out searching for the animatronics at this hour. Maybe it was out of a sense of devotion to protect his family; if what Lincoln said was true and they were willing to go after the siblings' friends/significant others, what was stopping them from going after the siblings themselves? Maybe he felt that he couldn't rest until he found and placed a tracking device on at least one of the mechanical menaces. Maybe it was out of guilt for all the terror his family's robotic counterparts had put poor Tucker through. Whatever the reason, Lio knew that he was stupid for going in this alone. One would think he'd have learned something from all those horror movies he'd watched with Lucy.

Lio had been exploring Royal Woods all afternoon and even though the sun had now set, leaving the city cloaked in darkness, he felt that he couldn't give up. He'd staked out the mall for hours in search of the animatronic Lori and Leni, but neither showed up. He had visited the bookstore in search of his animatronic version, but once again had no luck. He figured that he'd likely be accompanying the animatronic Luan, prompting him to check out the Chortle Portal. Lio was quickly learning that the animatronics weren't as predictable as the siblings thought they were. That caused him to wonder if perhaps the animatronic Lincoln had intentionally run into the real Linc. It would fit with his cunning nature.

Lio let out a sigh of frustration before he heard his own voice coming from nearby.

"Okay, so hear me out," Animatronic!Lio said to Animatronic!Luan as the two walked down the street. "I know we're not allowed to _kill_ anyone, but what do you say we pay that cheapskate Flip a visit and put the fear of DIO into him."

"I know that you can't stand that guy, but I'm pretty sure Lori would _Flip_ her shit if we went out of our way to target someone," Animatronic!Luan joked, letting out a cackle and asking "Get it?"

"You're probably right, but still…" Animatronic!Lio said. "That fat くそ頭 has had it too good for too long."

"You know, for once I actually agree with you," Lio said, making his presence known to the two. "But as much as I would love to see Flip get what's coming to you, I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm another soul."

"I thought you of all people would be _soul'd_ on the thought of mutilating Flip," Animatronic!Luan said to him.

"What are you doing here, other me?" Animatronic!Lio taunted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing out at this hour," Lio said, making sure he had the tracking chip in his hand for him to place on the robotic menaces. "Guess you could say I'm a little restless."

"Trying to play hero, eh?" Animatronic!Lio asked before telling his organic counterpart. "Sorry other me, but leave the hero stuff to your brother, you aren't nearly as good as he is and you never will be."

The animatronic Lio places his arm around the real Lio and told him "Listen, you don't want to get involved in this. You'd much rather be at home drawing in your notepad, am I right? Do yourself a favor and follow your instincts, okay?"

"I'm sorry, but if you're trying to intimidate me, you're failing miserably," Lio said. "Leave the mind games to your brother, you'll never be as good at it as he is."

"Sorry, Lio, but he's kinda got a point," Animatronic!Luan said to Animatronic!Lio.

"You know, just once, I'd like to be the one that gives people nightmares," Animatronic!Lio sniffled. "How is it that even Lily is scarier than I am?"

Animatronic!Luan patted him on the back and said "Don't be so down on yourself. Maybe one day you'll get there, you've just gotta take _baby steps. _HAHAHA! Get it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Animatronic!Lio said before returning his attention to the real Lio. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Oh? And why is that?" Lio asked, even though truthfully, he wanted to run away. Though she was based off his sister, the animatronic Luan came off as being much more unhinged compared to the others, aside from Lynn.

"I just thought you'd maybe want to protect our girlfriend is all," Animatronic!Lio said with a smirk. "You know, maybe check up on her and make sure she's alright."

"Kat?" Lio asked. "What have you done to her!?"

"Nothing," Animatronic!Lio said. "Try not to be so jumpy. I'm just saying that maybe you should make sure that misfortune doesn't befall her."

"Wow, am I really that pathetic?" Lio asked his robot self.

"Huh?"

"Yare yare daze. I'll give you points for effort and in any other circumstances that would've worked," Lio admitted. "Except in this case, Kat is out of town visiting family so I doubt that you guys have done anything to her."

Quicker than Lio could blink, the Animatronic!Luan had closed the distance between them. With one hand, she hoisted Lio into the air by his neck and began strangling him.

"You know, I never thought that one could describe me as a _choke artist_," Animatronic!Luan joked. "But in this case, that seems like an apt description."

"What're you doing!?" Animatronic!Lio freaked out. "We're not allowed to kill anyone just yet, least of all our human versions!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him," Animatronic!Luan said as the real Lio struggled and gasped for breath. "I might be going full _throttle_, but I'm going to leave him alive"

"Oh man, I have a feeling Lori isn't going to be happy about this!" Animatronic!Lio said.

"Hey, we technically haven't broken any rules, have we?" Animatronic!Luan replied before saying to the real Lio "You know, it's too bad Kat is out of town, it might've saved you from this fate."

She tightened her grip on Lio's throat, causing the latter to cough and retch as he desperately tried getting air into his lungs. He fought for his life, kicking at Luan and trying to pry her hand from around his neck to no avail. There were a few sickening cracking sounds as Animatronic!Luan retained her vice like grip. Finally and mercifully, Lio lost consciousness at which point Luan dropped him to the ground.

"He's not dead, is he?" Animatronic!Lio asked.

"No, he's fine," Animatronic!Luan said, checking the real Lio's pulse and confirming that he was still alive. "He may have a killer sore throat when he wakes up as well as lost his voice, but he's alive."

"Yare yare daze," Animatronic!Lio sighed. "No offense お姉ちゃん, but you've really got to get ahold of yourself. Lori is not going to be happy when she hears about this."

"I'm sure she'll understand once we explain it to her," Animatronic!Luan said, slinging the real Lio over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Animatronic!Lio asked.

"We might as well take him home, Luan explained. "Don't want our organic family to grow suspicious."

"Are you Crazy?" Animatronic!Lio asked. "If they see us, they'll-,"

"Which is why they aren't going to see us," Animatronic!Luan said. "Just trust me on this one."

Rather than argue, Animatronic!Lio went along with his sister. Neither of them were aware that Lio had successfully placed tracking chips on both of them, having tagged his animatronic counterpart when the latter placed his arm around him and tagging Luan as she was strangling him. Not bad for a useless brother.

* * *

As his 9th night on the job drew to a close, Tucker couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he arrived home. Something told him that it wouldn't be long before the animatronics came to him rather than the other way around. Whenever that happened, Tucker was going to make sure he was ready for them.

End Night 9


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You know when writing this chapter I kinda forget how stronk the actual Lynn was, until it was brought to my attention, so yeah, something fun is due to happen later on. **

**Interlude 9 (By Harbinger)**

Tucker was still plagued by the familiar nightmares of the Animatronics, nothing special really, almost getting killed by Lynn here, getting shanked by a knife-happy Luan there, honestly it's a surprise that he hasn't been reduced to a paranoid wreck scared of his own shadow. But then again he simply chalks it up to him growing used to the insanity of this entire situation, the light pitter-patter of rain from outside coaxed him out of his sleep as he looked over to the window. Getting out of his bed and walking over to check outside, it wasn't too bad except the light rain for that matter.

"Huh, might need to put on a raincoat if I'm to meet up with the Louds." He mused as he closed the curtains, it was at that time he heard an eerie creaking from the floor that made him turn around to see that there was nothing on the other side of the bed.

It was disconcerting to say the least, this wasn't a regular floorboard creak, but it was more as if someone put pressure on it, that made him break out into a light sweat, did...did they follow him to his home? Is anywhere sacred for him to rest? Are they that devoted to kill him?

After looking around the whole area, even taking the time to look under the bed and closets for anything that isn't what they seem, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing out of place, but as he went to use the bathroom and freshened himself up breakfast, he couldn't help but feel like he's being watched.

Like at the corner of his eyes he could see something peeking around the corner or just out of his view, "Am...am I being slasher movie'd? This is some shit they're pulling on me…" Tucker complained as he went to put the finishing touches on his appearance, in his room as he hummed an upbeat tune, he checked the slash that Animatronic Lynn gave to his waist, good thing she didn't dig in too deeply but it was enough to make him bleed, he sarcastically made a thought that by the end of this he'd make for a decent action hero with the amount of damage he takes from these things…

"Tucker." A sudden and **very** familiar voice called out to him as he jumped in fright as he saw to his right, Animatronic Lucy was standing there looking up at him passively, in his room, making him stumble backwards in fright at the sight of the goth as he fell on his ass and rapidly crawled back in fear of her. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity and a bit of...annoyance?

"What are you doing?" She questioned him as he was shuddering in terror, Tucker nervously opened his eyes to look up at her and said confusedly to Lucy, "Uh...sitting here and waiting for my mutilation?" He told the Animatronic goth, whose unseen gaze bored into his own as he waited with baited breath her answer.

"Sigh, while I would like to end your pitiful existence right now, it would be too soon for that to happen indiscriminately, people would notice, and they will start to ask questions." She explained to him as she grabbed him by his arm and hoisted him up to his feet with ease, Tucker felt the initial shock of the situation leave him as he was about to ask her about the others when she continued, "And Lynn has elected to allow you to live in your own dwelling, she feels that it would lessen the satisfaction when you have the tools to delay the inevitable, and Lori doesn't want us to attract unnecessary attention, however, scream for help and I will have to crush your windpipe." She stated/warned him.

"But...how did you find the house in the first place? I thought I left you guys in the dust with the bus." He said in disbelief as he tried to figure out how was that even possible, before Lucy then reached over to gently feel the bandaged up scratch wound as a small smile appeared on her face, as Tucker put two and two together, realization dawned on his face.

"Yes, as you were attached to the bus, the wounds Lynn gave you was deep enough to have blood dripping out to the ground, it was simple tracking you down by that method, where the others decided to retreat back lest anyone were to see us, I sneaked inside your home where I have learned more things about what these nanomachines that change our very beings, becoming more, something better." She informed him as she put her hands behind her back innocently.

"What? Just what kind of change are you talking about?" Tucker asked the animatronic as Lucy nodded in acknowledgement, "For example...I can eat actual food now, and my temperature is on par with the real Lucy Loud, all of her more biological components, and yet I am the same as I was before this transition, its...marvelous." She commented in glee, for a given as her voice was the same level of monotone, Tucker couldn't believe the situation at hand before she handed him the keys and coat much to his surprise.

"But that's enough from me, it was an interesting morning seeing you Tucker, and please, do come back, it was interesting seeing how you struggle when the rules change, and do give them my condolences to poor Lio, Luan isn't exactly one for reasonable tact when she gets excited." She said cryptically as Tucker hesitantly took the items she had, while he is put off by the rather generous actions she was doing but something tells him it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart, but simple politeness.

"You know…" Tucker began as he put on his coat and put the keys in his pocket, "We're going to stop you guys at all costs, whatever plans you have, it's going to stop." He stated to the animatronic, who tilted her head and gently smiled at his challenge, "You can try."

* * *

It was a slightly reassuring for Tucker that the Animatronics, despite hating his guts truly so, have some ounce of sport in allowing him safety in his own house, but there was the underlying sense of fear that at any moment they can simply kill him in his house, and now he has to call a guy to fix the broken lock on the front door…

He had arrived to Lynn's Table and was surprised to see all the siblings and Chris were there as they conversed among themselves before Lincoln saw him and waved Tucker over, he noticed that they looked a bit more focused than usual and also Lio was looking a bit exhausted and winced a little when he took a particularly sharp breath.

"What happened last night? I heard Leni screaming in fright over the phone." He questioned them as they looked worriedly at each other, Lori was the one to answer him, "Lio was searching for the Animatronics at night despite the fact that he knew the risks and it looked like he found his Animatronic counterpart and Luan's…" She trailed off sadly, Tucker was shocked by what he heard, the kid stumbled on her of all things? No wonder Animatronic Lucy was expressing her apologies for her actions, Animatronic Luan hurt Lio then.

"I had recorded numerous bruisings and his neck muscles almost crushed, making breathing difficult as well as speaking, I am treating his wounds on his person but it'll take time for my brand of medication to fully heal his vocal chords." Lisa explained to him as Tucker looked at Lio in sympathy, "So that's what the other Lucy meant by that this morning, looks like that wasn't in their plans." He told them as Lynn and Lucy looked particularly curious and apprehensive of what he meant by that while the others were confused.

"Wait, how did she tell you? This happened last night." Lincoln said in confusion to which Tucker responded, "She sneaked into my house after I had to run for my life from the place since they decided to stop playing around-" He began before Lynn interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, what? They know where you lived? I know this sounds messed up but how the heck are you not dead yet!?" She questioned in an incredulous tone as the others were wondering why didn't they just kill him in his sleep.

Scratching the back of his head, looking unsure himself, he answered her inquiry, "Not too sure myself, but what I do know, is that your counterpart is addicted to complexity, and a bit of competitive attitude, Lucy's Animatronic self said that she wanted to kill me when there's a chance of life and death, or maybe the thrill of the hunt is strong with her." He guessed as Lynn winced a little, she knows it's not her but the idea of someone that looks like her that just wants to hunt someone like a wild animal is just disconcerting, Chris laid a comforting hand on her shoulder seeing that she looked a bit uncomfortable, Chris spoke up on her behalf.

"I would say it's less about hunting, and more of the mentality of getting you at your best, because if she can't kill you at the restaurant but at home where you're defenseless, what's that to say about her that she can't get you fair and square?" He proposed as everyone else seemed to buy into that concept.

"I can buy that, if there's anything Lynn hates more than losing, its winning on a technicality, so that would also mean the same for her animatronic side too." Lana agreed on that end.

"But at least on the bright side of things, you aren't in immediate danger...right?" Lincoln asked him as the night guard shrugged indifferently, living is a desirable position to be after all.

"Be it as it may, we might have to take measures to protect our homes from forceful entry, in addition to the Animatronics evolving from the nanomachines in their bodies and mind you, there's not much of a one and done situation with these things." Lisa informed Tucker before she continued, "Now Tucker,when you were initiating idle conversation with the passive Animatronic did you notice any substantial difference? Lincoln has noted that his counterpart's faceplate had merged into a seamless appearance that takes away any superficial difference in identifying them."

Tucker racked his mind for what could he tell them, other than pants shitting terror he felt at her hands, wait a second, "Well...her hand felt warm, like an actual person, the other time when she tried to kill me it was room temperature, come to think of it, she said she can eat actual food now too." He explained to her, Lisa widened her eyes in alarm at what he told her.

"This...this isn't good at all, by that statement that would mean that their systems are becoming more robust! More discrete in essence, if they are to replicate human body temperature and other possible biological components, they'll be indistinguishable from you or me, and I can only imagine that the nanomachines are replicating from the newfound intake of organic matter, we might have a new problem on our hands!" She stated, looking over her charts and graphs from the data accumulated from the previous nights frantically.

"Like the Rise of the Machines-level of problems?" Luna questioned her sister as the rocker knows that nothing good could come from Lisa freaking out over this.

"Possibly, if they managed to mold all the excess nanomachines into something entirely, but they would still need a brain scan of a person to get anything of substance, otherwise they'd just have a mass of nanomachines, however it goes without saying that we must be prepared for anything, we must continue tracking down and tagging each one of the Animatronics so that we can prepare to shut them down permanently." She said in a grave tone.

"But Lisa, _nano _this makes any sense! HAHAHA! But seriously, if they wanted to make some crazy narcissistic army they could've just raided several supermarkets and our gooses would've been cooked." Luan pointed out, they looked at each other thoughtfully, she does raise a good point.

Tucker sighed at the theories being tossed around, but it's better than nothing since the hell anyone would know about the thought process of Animatronic Lori, all they know is that she wants their presence to be as scarce as possible, but allowing them to their own devices.

"If...I might have a...suggestion." Lio spoke, his voice hoarse but slightly firm, as the twin grimace at his throat constricting him, as his siblings looked concerned at him trying to talk in this condition, "Come on dude, you can't just talk with your throat out of whack." Luna advised him as he shook his head and looked at everyone else.

"They could...be noting possible...places of interest, for when...they make their...move." He mused.

"Well that's plausible, what if they could be finding all the places for the phone towers to prevent someone calling in the military? I doubt that 13 Animatronics can take on the army, superhuman or not." Lincoln agreed with his brother on that matter, as Lori cleared her throat to get their attention.

"That's settled then, Lynn, Chris, and Luan will go and continue the search for the Animatronics, and as soon you get those tracking devices on them, bail, we don't want what happened to Lio happen to you or worse, got it?" Lori asked the three in a serious manner, they nodded in agreement, Lori then looked at Tucker with a sympathetic gaze, "Do you think you can still make it tonight? I know Lynn's counterpart might try and make another attempt on your life and all, but you're the only night guard right now I can literally count on." Lori told Tucker as he nodded in understanding, it's a different game they're playing now but what can he do? Tell them to stop?

"Since I've already went this far and since they have made sure I can't leave, might as well see where it goes." He answered the oldest sibling, a determined expression written clear on his face.

And that was all that was needed.

* * *

In an abandoned apartment building in the more urban part of Royal Woods, it was a perfect place to hide for anyone seeking to escape the law, or in this case, 13 Animatronics, inside the halls there was a gasping choke, as a blood trail matted carpet led to another room…

There was an assembly of all of them accounted for in this room save for Leni and Lucy whom the former was busy tending to the apartment, saying that it was, "Totes need a proper cleanup." and the latter was making her way back to the apartment.

"So...let me get this straight Luan...you and Lio were at Flip's when his human self entered the scene, you three talked and then you literally went, and CHOKED out Lio and damaged his vocal chords and dumped him at the front door?" Animatronic Lori questioned the comedian, glaring at her, she looked sheepish at the accusation, poking her pointer fingers together and looking down.

"Yare yare daze, I told her it was a bad idea, but does anyone listen to the assistant? No, they don't." Lio complained as he sat on a chair with a huff, glancing to the side to see the person they hunted down, some pedophilic rapist that tried to put his hands on _their_ Lola, it didn't take long for Lynn find him and beat the fool to the inch of his life and showed just how much of their displeasure is known to him.

And by that, he means her shoving a wooden pole up his ass and out his throat, a mouthful of _wood_ if he doesn't say so himself, "Oh hush you." He said and flicked his nose to shut him up a little, it's interesting how she managed to get him to last this long but it's safe to say he deserves this.

"I'm sorry Lori, I know what you said to do but I can't really help myself when he should've remembered not to _choke_ on his aspirations, hehehe, but seriously it was my bad, I get excited real easily." She apologized to her sister honestly, Lori sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Luan, we are literally them, you should know what happens if you mess with a Loud, you mess with all of them, if we're going to have some real fun with Royal Woods, then we better not make sure they man/woman up to try and stop us, and stage two of this plan, like stage one, requires patience." She told her evenly, walking over to a barrel that was filled with an inert mass of grey liquid, as she hovered her hand over it and watched as the same grey fluid dripped from her palm and dropped inside it, the substance rippling as the Animatronic looked on in satisfaction.

Luna folded her arms as she leaned against the wall as she sighed, "Look Lori, it might've been a mistake, she wasn't expecting her human lil' bro to show up, but did you know I got a bit of people showing up at my private gig? It was rocking!" She exclaimed in excitement, beaming with pride and joy, the first thing she felt proud of since getting out of that prison.

Lori smiled at her sister finding a way to let loose her passion, as long as it's at night and less people questioning why was Luna Loud doing up at these hours, that was fine by her.

Lola rolled her eyes and folded her arms in annoyance, the twins were sitting on the couch next to Lynn, Chris, Lincoln and Lisa, making her brother raised an eyebrow at her irritation, "What's getting you riled up? I thought you wanted to have an audience to take in your beauty?" He asked her curiously, she looked at him for a second and sighs reluctantly.

"Ugh, at least she had a nice time last night, all I did was wander the streets and when I did get someone to look at me, it was some dumb weirdo!" She yelled angrily, glaring at the tortured individual who can only make choking noises as he looked at the girl with terror, especially the jock one too who looked at him with hatred, Lily simply blew a raspberry at him to show her dismay.

Lori looked bored at the pathetic sight, "Well, he shouldn't be bothering you anymore, and not that he'll be long for this world soon, his choking is literally annoying." She promised her.

"Can I dispose of him?" Lucy asked her as everyone in the room jumped at the sight of the goth animatronic in the room, old habits die hard as it were, no matter whether you're flesh or imitation of flesh, Lucy Loud is able to frighten a variety of things.

"Still suggesting that bell to put on her." Luan mused with a slight frown, "We have to figure out how you can even do that."

"I think it's black magic honestly Onee-chan." Lio brought up helpfully, making Lucy stare at him pointedly making him raise his hands in defense.

"As much as I'd love to call it magic, which would be pretty cool, I don't have to divulge all my secrets." She explained to him before looking up to her oldest sister and asked Lori, "So can I dispose of this scum that attempted to defile one of our family members, it only seems fair."

Taking a moment to think about it, Lori shrugged indifferently, it'll get rid of the noise faster, so that she can distribute more of her excess nanomachines in peace, plus it smells like shit in this room and no amount of air freshener that Leni gets from the store can clear up that mess, "Knock yourself out, just don't make too much of a mess, Leni is not going to clean up the guts left behind, so do it in the basement." Lori plainly stated taking out a bloodstained phone (taken from the rapist) from her pocket and started looking through the internet with it.

Lucy nodded and walked over to the incapacited man and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him as he weakly kicked but any attempts of moving his upper body erupted into pain as both were soon out of the room, leaving with a frantic choking sound from the man, "Sigh." Lucy said in response to his struggling.

With that little noise distraction taken care of by their beloved goth sibling, the Louds and Chris went back to discussing the finer points of their plan.

"So, how went your little sightseeing Lincoln? Anything of interest for us to watch out for?" Lori inquired, gesturing to him to begin explaining, "Hmm, there's a few phone towers, we could take those down to prevent the military when it's time, my human half tried to pull something on me, but a quick scare thanks to our Lucy being near Clyde, now it might embolden him I know, and it's me we're talking about here and I don't like my loved ones being threatened, but it should intimidate him long enough before he works up the courage to really get to stopping us, after all, we can bring the pain to their friends to get them off our backs." Animatronic Lincoln stated simply as the others nodded in agreement, not noticing the tracking devices that was placed on his, Luan's or Lio's persons.

"Though its call to my attention by Lisa that we need to program these nanomachines via getting brain scans of other people, otherwise they'd be inert, so it looks like we may have to get a bit heavy handed in bringing them here." She mused, they looked apprehensive at the rather risky move before Lisa raised a hand to get her attention as she raised an eyebrow, "Yes Lisa?" She asked her curiously.

Animatronic Lisa smiled in a mischievous manner, "It just so happens...that before we were brought online, my human counterpart had already created several CPUs of our friends, for the occasion that some of us were to become lonely, and if we have received positive feedback, an expansion of the project, we can use those to test the waters as it were." She explained to her older sister who narrowed her eyes in thought.

Lynn spoke up at that statement, "So what? Your human counterpart somehow got scans of our human friends or something? Just waiting there for the taking?" She asked before she chuckled maliciously, "Oh if that Night Guard thought just the 13 of us was a handful, imagine a small army of our friends to boot as well!" She considered as Luna rolled her eyes at her revenge scheme.

"I don't get why you ever want to go back to that prison brah for just petty revenge, if it wasn't for the fact that human dad worked for that dream and it would be a source of suspicion, I'd let it burn in disco inferno." She said to her, Lynn glared in annoyance at her source of ire being brushed off.

"Excuse me? That stupid Tucker had avoided dying five damn times! He's a threat to our plans and if you ask me, a loose end that needs to be torn off and forgotten except in our memories, before he meddles in our affairs, you let a small thing turn into a big thing!" Lynn exclaimed, her Animatronic boyfriend massaged her shoulders to get her to calm down, there's a need to keep the idea that no one lives here after all, and she seemed pretty tense too, do robots even get tense?

Thankfully Lincoln came to the rescue in defusing a heated moment, "Alright, we can admit that playing around with Tucker is long gone, whether its necessity or revenge, we still have to take care of him, if only to make sure they have one less eye on us and potentially use as leverage, and if they think they can control us, they have another thing coming." He declared as some cheered in agreement, while others nodded, a few seconds later, the muffled sounds of a struggle was going on below them, as a gurgling scream of agonizing pain was heard for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Looks like Lucy is done, _woodn't_ you believe that son of a _birch _bit off more than he can chew! HAHAHA! Get it?" Luan joked which was answered by a few groans and a chuckle from Lio.

"And that's my cue to get going before Luan lays out more puns." Lynn said in a deadpan tone, hopping off the couch as Chris, Lola, Lana and Lincoln followed behind her while Luan continued her puns, "Wait! You should know that my puns always come in _layers_! HAHAHA! Don't let that _sap_ away your enjoyment! HAHAHA!" She laughed, slapping her knee jovially.

"I guess they're going to make like a _tree and_ _leaf_." Lio jokes, jumping in with his sister's puns

"Luan it's bad enough I still have to deal with the fact that with these biological components gave me my human self's flatulence but your puns too, just go with them, figure out what our favorite Night Guard is doing, and our human counterparts, as for you Lisa?" She began to order them as Luan mockingly saluted and went out of the room to follow, as the genius Animatronic looked at attention.

Animatronic Lori smiled deviously, propping her fingers against the other in an inquisitive manner, "Literally tell me all about those numbers."

* * *

**Night 10 (By Harbinger)**

"Um...are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Tucker asked the three accompanying him, that being Luan, Lynn and Chris to the restaurant, as the athlete waved off his concerns nonchalantly, "Relax, we have a little something that those robots don't have, the element of surprise, and as a ninja, nothing is more essential than catching your enemies off-guard." She told him much to his confusion.

"Wait, you're pulling my leg right? You can't be a ninja." He said in disbelief to her claim but Luan and Chris shook their heads.

"Nope, she's totally a ninja." Chris corrected him with an amused smile.  
"But that doesn't make sense, she's 13, and it's not like there's a secret clan of ninjas hidden under Royal Woods to teach ninjutsu!" Tucker retorted in exasperation.

"We tried to figure out how she learned it but for a jock she can really be secretive." Luan mused.

Lynn chuckled in amusement as she wagged her finger playfully, "That's right, and you're not gonna find out anytime soon, don't feel bad Tuck, not even Chris can figure it out." She proudly said as Tucker looked at her in a deadpan manner.

"Actually I got some hints, she's just that awesome." Chris joked as he kissed her forehead making her blush slightly from the gesture, "That's only what I want ya to see! But since we're trying to get juicy secret talents, you should ask Luan how she Jigsaw'd the entire house on April Fools every year." Lynn said.

"Ah come now Lynn, a comedian has to keep some form of originality! All you need to know is the punchline and not so much the setup." Luan said teasingly, affectionately petting Lynn's head as the athlete huffed and looked to the side though a smile was on her face.

They reached inside Lynn's Table and looked around cautiously if the Animatronics had reached before them, but it seems that they haven't yet, "Alright, looks like they aren't here yet, since the Lynn Brigade wants to kill Tuck, we can get a bunch of them at once with the tracking devices." Lynn said beginning to explain the plan to them.

"So I'm bait?" Tucker asked sarcastically as Luan looked at him in confusion, "Tucker, you're the reason they keep coming back because they know you work here, and since the Animatronic Lynn and friends are _dying_ to see you, sorry but that's the breaks of show business." She said sadly as Lynn and Chris pat his shoulders in apologies.

Tucker sighed and fixed up his hat, "Well it wouldn't be a shift without complications, just be careful, while I doubt they want to kill you, they will hurt you if they can get away with it." He advised them, as the three kids nodded in understanding, "Also another thing, how the heck am I supposed to differentiate between you three and the other Animatronics?" He asked them curiously, if they had to huddle up in here, he wouldn't want to get them confused.

"Check by the reflections of our eyes, our Animatronic selves' eyes shimmer brighter than a regular person, and plus, duh, our body language?" Lynn rhetorically stated as she dug into her pockets to take out a pair of unique brass knuckles to slip over her fingers, "What are those for?" Tucker questioned as she replied to him.

"Well if the Animatronics aren't playing nice, we use some of the things we had Lisa whip up from our many heh, _fun_ past adventures, honestly you have to wonder how are we still breathing, plus you know, don't want to mess up my hands punching metal." She pointed out as they then got into their positions, with Lynn taking to the corner of the dining room, Chris taking the opposite corner, and Luan moving to behind the stage curtains, while Tucker resided in the office, "Ah, my natural habitat, now we just wait for them to arrive, hopefully this goes well…" He hoped anyways.

As the clock struck 12AM, he checked his cameras for anyone coming in and to his bemusement, he can somewhat make out Chris in the darkness but man, Lynn is good at being a ninja as she said she is.

"Oh Tucker~, we're back~ hope we didn't scare your sorry ass out of work!" Ah, and there it is, as he checked the dining area to see Animatronic Lynn with a sneer on her face, "And I even brought some classics back!" She declared as she gestured to her left to reveal to his surprise, the twins were there, _Luan, _Chris and Lincoln.

"Heya Tuck! Did ya miss your buddy Luan? Don't worry, you might think that getting away with them would fly with me, but I'm a _cut_ above the rest, HAHAHA!"

"Oh Guard, it's been so dreadful having no one of proper class to take in your beauty, but you'll look at me, _won't_ you?"

"Hey there Tucker! Your handyman Lana is here to "fix" all your problems hehehe…"

"You know, my girlfriend here was just dying to pay you back for your rudeness, I let you go once Tucker but not again."

"And here we are once more, I just love how these turn of events just leads us back to square one with you Tucker, when will you learn? You didn't learn anything if you came back from Lynn almost killing you, so I guess we have to make your death much more...proper."

These threats and taunts made by the Animatronics made for a rather tense situation for the humans inside, it was when Animatronic Luan made a quizzical look on her face and sniffed the air like a dog, making the others confused at what she was doing, "Hmm, something smells _punny_ in here and it's not me, HAHAHA! But seriously, I can't help but pick up an interesting odor, or maybe I'm losing my marbles even more than usual." She mused narrowing her eyes as she looked around the place, "Maybe its just that Night Guard sweating like crazy in fear Luan." Lana considered, while Chris and Lynn were worried that they might be found out, luckily the other Luan seem to buy it.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, maybe a few days out of this place really messed with my sense of smell." Animatronic Luan said as they then shrugged and walked off to then hunt and corner Tucker.

While the real Lynn, Chris and Luan prepared themselves for the chance to tag them, they don't need to tag the Animatronic Lincoln or Luan so that leaves Lola, Lana, Chris and Lynn to tag, it'd be wise to let things fold as they do.

First thing on the agenda for Tucker would be to check the cameras for them only to realize that Lana was doing her job of disabling cameras 5 and 6 as the footage returned with static as Lana taunted him, "So Tuck, here we are again, this time I'll be sure to give you that nice little tune-up, might need to buff out the bumpers a little on ya real good…"

Tucker shook his head to stave off any nerves from her taunt as he kept an eye on any sudden movements from the left and right vents and doors for the Animatronics.

"I still see you're wet behind the ears Tucker." Animatronic Lincoln mocked standing in front of the left door entrance, hands on his hips with that confident smug smile on the boy's face, "Don't worry, at least I'll make sure its relatively painless." He mused before the door was slammed in his face.

"Not on your life Lincoln, as long as I play it smart, you guys aren't killing me." Tucker declared as Lincoln chuckled in amusement, walking towards the window to look at him with contempt.

"I hope your memory isn't busted either, but do you seriously think we're still playing this game with you? That we'll just come out of free-roaming and walk back onto the stage for the next cycle? Newsflash for you Tuck, even when it hits 6AM you're not safe from us." He chillingly stated and walked off leaving Tucker to seriously contemplate what is he going to do when that time arrives, because he doubts the bus will arrive at that exact time and plus his power was at 95% so far…

* * *

The real Lynn, clad in her ninja outfit, was busy stalking the Animatronic Lola as she was looking for the right spot to begin her posing, namely by crawling on the ceiling, these adhesives really come in handy for that sort of thing, Lola hummed in thought as she walked a few feet to the left, "This spot could get a good angle of my dress as it glitters for Tucker to look at properly, and it is awfully dark here so he wouldn't be able to see some of my face." She mused stroking her chin in thought while Lynn rolled her eyes, at least Animatronic Lola is as vain as the real deal.

"You're looking spiffy as ever Lola." Lincoln said to her with a smile as he came into view as Lola brushed her hair back nonchalantly and scoffed, "Well of course Lincoln, I'm a Pageant winner and we try so hard to look our best, and for this occasion, I'm busting out these bad girls." She regarded with a confident smile and took out a pair of ribbons to wave them around.

"That does look really nice, though I'd think it's not necessary since Tucker is going to die soon." He informed her as the animatronic shrugged indifferently as she looked at Lincoln with an annoyed look.

"I know that Lincoln, but dang it if he isn't at least observant about my beauty, to give him something to look at before he dies." Lola considered as Lincoln seem to be fine with that idea, "Well, in my opinion, you're in the perfect spot so that Tucker can get all the brilliance of your design right here, I'll be heading over to see if I can surprise him myself." He said to her before walking off.

Lynn grinned to herself behind the mask as the animatronic version of her brother left through the hall to the kitchen as she stealthily dropped onto the ground behind Lola and threw a tracking chip onto her back, though the slight sensation of something touching her startled the Animatronic, "Huh? What was that?" She asked herself whirling about to find...nothing out of the ordinary, "Hmm…" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she hoped it wasn't a darn fly, she had to put up with that at the apartment already!

Lynn stuck to the shadows of the restaurant as she watched her look around for a few more seconds before shrugging and looking towards the camera and prepared to pose when that little dot turned red on the device, "Like I have anything to worry about, no stupid fly is going to ruin my beauty so easily." She muttered to herself as the athlete looked to the other side, she saw Chris peeking out to give her a thumbs up to move on to the other rooms, she nodded in agreement and went to meet with him, one down, three more to go.

* * *

Luna Loud wasn't much of a long-term thinker, that mostly goes to Lisa and her other siblings, not that she can't think long term but more that she's a heat of the moment kind of girl, move to the rhythm of what her heart is telling her, the same can be said for her Animatronic counterpart as she sat on the edge of the rooftop of this abandoned apartment building, strumming a few notes on her guitar in thought, she can't help but feel a bit...lonely in a romantic sense. Oh sure Lynn and Chris were built together in most sense of the term, but not so much for herself or the others. She wanted to see her dear Sam once more, but that would raise suspicion on publically being seen with her while the real Luna was up and about, not to mention the possibility that she would see right through her.

The complications of kidnapping and keeping that feeling of mutual affection is oh so hard to maintain, but it seems that she doesn't have to worry about the urge to see the object of her affection much longer now.

"You seem to be thinking." Lucy's voice suddenly cut into her inner monologues as Animatronic Luna jumped in fright before she calmed herself down, no need for the authority to question why is there a print of a body impacting the ground after all, she looked to the Animatronic goth who looked patiently at her in return, "Oh, hey Luce, just thinking about what our plans are going to be, I can't believe lil' Lis had a lot of our friends on demand with those little CPUs, aren't you excited?" She asked her with a smile, Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face, what counts as thoughtful anyways.

"I do think this is an interesting situation and opportunity that has arisen for us, especially if we were able to secure those CPUs, but the thing is that they're in the school that she goes to, and I doubt she wouldn't rig her equipment with security measures." She reminded her as she narrowed her eyes in irritation, of course it wouldn't be easy, though she hoped it would be.

"Of course there's always a little hiccup with these deals, I think I'll pay that place a little visit tomorrow night, a bit of a private tour to see what we're dealing with." Luna said, a mischievous smirk growing on her face.

"That sounds cool, maybe I can come along as well?" Lucy inquired, her curiosity about what exactly is Luna planning was peaked.

The animatronic rocker nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this might be a little difficult, but first we need to see if Lori is cool with it little dudette, she might be a bit more understanding if we're just testing the waters, maybe even play more games of Pretend with our human selves' friends to get what we want." She considered with a sneer as she picked herself from the ledge and with a short nod, Luna and Lucy walked back inside the building to discuss this idea with their sister.

And woe to anyone that gets between these Animatronic's desires.

* * *

"This isn't looking too good." Tucker muttered to himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead, 3AM, and 54% power remaining, they're getting really relentless now, having to deal with multiple attacks from Lincoln, Lana, Chris and Lynn so far, Luan is lurking in the dark somewhere, seeing as he can hear her manic chuckles, Lola has seemed to be camera-starved since they left and has arrived to his office more often to try and kill him, and now she was taking residence in the storage closet.

For a given, the few sightings of the real Lynn, Luan and Chris did give him comfort that they are holding out well on their job, he saw in the kitchen camera was the actual Luan sneaking about, looking at the camera to give him a thumbs up and a smile, making him smile a little in return.

"What are you smiling about Tucker?" Animatronic Lynn demanded as she was about to step inside, she was about to waltz in seeing him distracted when she saw him smiling gently at the monitor, making her curious, and a bit suspicious about what's going on.

He jumped slightly as he closed the door in front of her, "Wh-what? What are you talking about? I'm not smiling." He denied before cringing from Lynn punching the door in annoyance, creating a loud _BANG_ and chunking his power to 46%, "Don't fuck with me Tucker! I know you're up to something stupid and pointless." She yelled at him through the door.

He heard movement from the left vent before he closed it just as Chris was about to enter the room, "He's being so inconsiderate right? How about we tie him up and rip out his teeth till he answers?" He inquired as Animatronic Luan appeared on the left window brandishing a chef's knife and looking at it whimsically as he shut the left door as well as he realized he might be making them suspicious.

"If you two don't mind me _cutting_ in, I have a sneaking suspicion that he's got a lifeline, and that'll certainly _stab_ into our playtime if its a big thing too! HAHAHA! Get it? Why don't we just make him play the game Uncle till the pain _sharpens_ his wits to confess." She joked, lazily dragging the knife across the window making it whine from the scratching.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the real Luan could hear their conversing, and had to keep quiet from laughing at the other Luan's pun as morbid as it was, comedy takes on all forms, "From what I'm hearing, Tuck is in danger, and Lynn's and Chris' Animatronic counterparts are near his doors, and we still need to tag Lana and those two lovebirds and they aren't keen on leaving, so better make a distraction, and hope this works…" She said worriedly as the comedian took stock of the room, "Hmm, no small stuff to distract them, and pots are too loud and that'd draw way too much attention, need something that my sisters can't resist…" She thought to herself before she got an idea, as she reluctantly took out her full sized bar of chocolate, a temptation that many of the Louds can't resist, "I know I was saving this for a rainy day but I need that _chocoholic_ addiction to save Tucker." She said working up the courage as she peeked out of the kitchen door frame to see Animatronic Lincoln and Lana standing by a vent opening, facing away from her.

"So you know the plan right? While the others are sapping the power from keeping all those doors and vents closed, Tucker will get desperate and take a leap of faith, and see if lightning strikes twice while believing we're slipping up, but you'll be in the central vent waiting for him, and you can give him that special tune-up you always wanted to give him." Lincoln explained with a smirk on his face as Lana copied his expression, with an added malicious chuckle.

"Oh I can't wait to do that, thanks Linc! I won't let you down!" Lana declared excited to get started while Lincoln smiled and petted her head lovingly before he walked off to find the entrance to the right vent while Lana waited for the right time to enter, Luan knows it was now or never, and rearing her hand with the chocolate bar and threw it into the hallway, as the thud of the bar was heard throughout the building.

Animatronic Lynn sneered as she was about to punch the door again to make the process go by faster when she heard something, as did the others, Tucker was getting antsy at the power being consumed and the time being almost 4AM, when he saw the Animatronic Luan turn her head in confusion.

"What the...I know that sound." She said narrowing her eyes as did Lynn as her fist lowered, before they heard Lana speak up that might have saved Tucker.

"Hey a full-sized chocolate bar!"

The Storage door swung open to reveal an angry Lola.

"Keep your paws off that bar missy!" She shouted as she ran towards the source.

"Winners get the chocolate bar first!" Lynn said in an excited tone, all intentions of murder or the vague suspiscions of why said candy was there when was none in the first place, gone from her mind for temptation of sweets.

"Hey better share some of that chocolate or its a _wrap _for you, HAHAHA!" Luan teased and dropped the knife to investigate, much to Tucker's confusion.

"Wait what? The heck is going on out there?" He wondered as the Night Guard heard Lincoln groan in annoyance.

"Really? Of all the things here, this isn't over yet Tucker, so savor your time." He declared and removed himself as Chris couldn't help but chuckle over this predicament.

"Man Tucker, your luck is really something else, well I'll be back, gotta make sure of something." He mused before doing the same as Lincoln, allowing Tucker to release the doors and sigh in relief, that time it was just the actual Luan being crafty, as he checked the camera 5 to see a rather large scuffle between the 4 Loud sister animatronics as they punched and kicked at each other, the one that had the bar was prioritized mostly as the target, screaming and yelling.

"Man they're really going at it." He said as he heard a, "Pssst" from the right door as he looked to see the other Lynn standing there with a smile, "And guess who got two for two? This girl! Luan is really clever and brave to sacrifice her chocolate bar just to buy you some time, and I managed to tag Robo-Chris too, so it all works out." She told him with a victorious smile.

Tucker blinked at that before sighing in relief, as he gently smiled at the athlete/ninja, "That's good, but uh, how long is this going to last?" He asked Lynn about the scuffle going on outside the room, she looked to her left and leaned back to see a bit of it before looking back at Tucker.

"Ehh, shouldn't be long, the other Lincoln and Chris will defuse it." Lynn considered.

Tucker looked back at the camera seeing both Animatronic Chris and Lincoln keeping a good distance away from the fighting siblings as Lincoln spoke up, "Girls...girls! Get a hold of yourselves!" He yelled at them as they paused in their fighting as they looked at their brother.

"Is it really worth it fighting over a chocolate bar? There's four of you right? Why don't you just split it into quarters and eat those?" Chris suggested as Lincoln nodded in agreement with him as they looked at each other with a slight glare but then softened a little till they then nodded slowly in agreement before sitting in a small circle with Lana holding the chocolate bar.

"Alright." They said as they snapped the chocolate bar into four separate pieces as the four siblings then started to dig into their pieces with renewed vigor. Lincoln shook his head in amusement watching them get into their chocolate craze, and while they did have their moment of chocolate induced nirvana, they still had a job to do, but first things first.

"I still find it weird that there was just a perfectly good chocolate bar lying around, maybe a kid dropped it and forgot?" Animatronic Chris questioned Lincoln with a thoughtful expression, the white haired animatronic hummed in contemplation, adopting a thinking pose.

"Or maybe...maybe there was no kid in the first place." He considered as he narrowed his eyes as he looked around the immediate area causing the other Louds and Chris to hide from his gaze as Tucker gulped nervously as Lynn wisely stepped inside the room to not be sighted.

"I dunno Linc, maybe there's a candy ghost that gives out free candy." Lana said with a content smile, rubbing her gut in satisfaction of the sweet treat.

"Yeah Stincoln, I mean Lucy talks to ghosts so maybe she convinced one to drop us a candy or something." Lynn joked with a cheeky smile as she burped a little.

"Ghost or not, it was rather _sweet_ of them to just drop us a little pick me up, murder is hard work after all, and this is certainly the _ghost with the most_ thought to these _chocoholics_! HAHAHA! Get it?" Animatronic Luan chuckled as the others groaned making the insane comedian pout.

"Wait was that a Beetlejuice quote?" Lynn questioned with a confused look on her face as Lincoln sighed with a bit of impatience.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand? Which is killing Tucker and making sure he regrets living." He beseeched them to remember the job they came here to do as Lola huffed and got back to her feet as she dusted herself off, "I was taking a simple break Lincoln, Tucker better learn to pay attention when it counts on whose face he should be looking at otherwise I break his." She threatened lightly as she clenched her fists for emphasis.

"Yeah." Lynn began as she leapt up to her feet and did some warm-up stretches, "Now to wash down that extra energy with a nice refreshing glass of murder." Lynn said mockingly, glaring at the camera in anticipation, a wry smile on her face, making Tucker a bit nervous before the actual Lynn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on the tomboy's face.

"Don't sweat it, she might be mean, but I got ya back, now I'mma head back outside a-" She began but then heard the sounds of a pot clanging to the floor in the kitchen followed by an hushed, "Ow." as they shared a terrified look to each other as they locked their eyes to the camera as Lincoln stare in the direction of the disturbance, as did the other animatronics.

"Well...how about that? I think some of us owe you an apology Luan, there's another interloper here after all." He considered with a sneer as he then bolted off into the kitchen area. The other animatronics watched in anticipation,

"So who'd you think it is? Another thief?" Animatronic Chris suggested with curiosity.

"Nah, probably a hobo got in here, not like human dad was a stranger to lockpickers." Animatronic Lana proposed, not noticing the other Chris was hiding in a good vantage point of the stage curtains, and using a small blowpipe, took aim and fired out the tracking chip onto the mechanic while no one was looking, though he was worried for their Luan's situation right now...

The actual Luan rubbed the back of her head as she had backed up into a pot by accident, it's so dark in this place at night and the lighting isn't exactly the greatest.

"I just hoped they didn't hear that…" She muttered to herself.

"Didn't hear what _Luan?_" She heard a familiar scathing voice as the comedian looked to see that Animatronic Lincoln was standing there with hands on his hips, glaring at her as she nervously chuckled and waved at him.

"Uh..._Orange_ you glad to see me?" She asked him.

"No."

The individuals that were in Lynn's Table watched as Animatronic Lincoln hauled out the struggling girl as the humans watched with terror at being found out, Luan kicked and fought in the submission hold that her brother's animatronic counterpart held her in, while Animatronic Luan shook her head giggling before it broke out into hysterical laughter at the sight before her.

"Well _eye_ must be seeing _double_ because someone is way past their bedtime! HAHAHA! This is who Tuck let follow him? Then again, I get it, what with all this _clowning_ around this farce has become!" She amusedly started with a mirthful grin.

Tucker and Lynn watched from the tablet as Animatronic Lincoln smirked at the camera, "Well, well, well, I didn't know Tucker that not only are you stupid, but also a coward, using our human selves to do what? Get us to stop? But all you accomplished was to give us the option of an Ultimatum." He regarded as his animatronic siblings chuckled maliciously.

"Gotta say little Tuck, that's pretty brazen of you, not to mention, completely dumb, so what was the whole point to bringing in the clown? I doubt its to take us down because that's even more suicidal, what can they do against this?" Animatronic Lynn taunted, raising an arm to flex, revealing a strong bicep which she kissed with a smug smile.

Tucker looked to Lynn for her reaction only to notice she was gone, "What are you up to?" He whispered to himself.

"You know, I think we should take her to a nice hiding spot, I don't think the family will notice their daughter ever missing when she's right there." Animatronic Chris mused gesturing to her animatronic counterpart who smiled excitedly while the captured Luan looked horrified at the notion before it turned to anger.

"Don't even think about hurting them!" She yelled at them struggling to get out of Lincoln's grip to no avail.

"Oh silly Luan, _pear-ish_ the thought that I'd try to hurt our family, we're two peas in a pod after all, hehe, but I can't help but get to meet with all your _friends, _it'll be a _smashing_ good time but nothing to get _stumped_ over! HAHAHA! Get it!?" Animatronic Luan joked as she tauntingly poked her in the cheek and walked over to the kitchen to then procure another kitchen knife, brandishing it in front of the girl.

"So here's the deal Tucker, come out of that office, and we'll let her go, or you can leave her to her fate and run, but remember, Lynn runs faster." Animatronic Lincoln laid out as Lynn cracked her knuckles for intimidation.

"Tucker! Don't listen to them, they'll make a _killing_ out of you, HAHAHA! But seriously don't do it!" The actual Luan pleaded.

"Let her go Lincoln! They have nothing to do with this!" Tucker shouted angrily at them, standing up in anger, Animatronic Lincoln wagged his finger at the camera in return.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, oh but she is, she's right here, instead of catching some sleep she's here, in a restaurant at 5:30 in the morning! Surrounded by people who can tear her apart limb from limb, but my question is, why is she here? Come to think of it, why did her Lio try to get close to our Luan and Lio? He's lucky to just get a crushed throat." He hissed in annoyance and tightened his grip on her making her lessen in her struggles, both at this not quite going to plan, and the stipulations that Lori had put out, but maybe she'll understand when he tells her about what he discovers.

"Gotta admit Tuck, when Linc puts it that way, it was a bit suspicious when Luan and Lio said the same thing." Lana said with a shrug.

Before anything else could be said by either party, out of the darkness came a battle cry and Animatronic Lincoln was kicked in the head by the other Lynn, the sudden force and the shock that there was more of them made him let go of Luan, though he scratched her chest incidentally as he stumbled back and fell against a nearby table, as the girl was gasping for air as she was hoisted back to her feet by her sister.

"Okay...8 out of 10 with that kick, he really got _torn_ on that parting, hehehe." She joked as Lynn rolled her eyes at her pun, she's just glad that Lisa really took into account of reinforcing her shoes with lightweight steel, otherwise she'd be feeling that one in the morning, but based on this situation things don't look good.

"We're outta here Tucker! Consider it a leave on short notice!" She called out as the animatronics then got over their shock and glared daggers at the two.

"You're not leaving anywhere missy! You think we're just going to let you waltz outta here with that Night Guard!?" Animatronic Lola demanded as Animatronic Luan twirled the blade threateningly.

"Yeah! Wouldn't want you to _cut_ ties with us so soon! HAHAHA! But seriously, nobody is leaving without some broken bones honey." She said as they stepped closer and closer to the duo.

"Alright Luan, got your head in the game?" Lynn whispered to her as she entered a kick boxing stance as Luan nodded in agreement, "Yup! Rolling up my sleeves for this one." She said with a determined look on her face.

Animatronic Lola lunged forward first towards Luan with a yell, hands outstretched and ready to choke her, before she ducked out of the attack as Lynn roundhouse kicked her into a nearby wall which cracked from her impact as she nodded to her sister to split their attention, which was proven so when Animatronic Chris and Luan went after the human Luan, while Animatronic Lana and Lynn went after the actual Lynn.

"Lola! You'll pay for that!" Lana declared as she charged at her while Animatronic Lynn ran alongside her with an excited look on her face.

"I might not be able to put you six feet under but I can't wait to hear you scream, shame I have to beat an awesome face like yours!" She stated as she threw a left hook which Lynn leaned to the right as the fist drove a hole in the wall as she retaliated with an uppercut to her chin sending her animatronic counterpart launching through the air to fall onto a table which promptly collapsed from the weight as Tucker stumbled upon the sight as he was creeping past the animatronics and the sight of the real Lynn just uppercutting her animatronic self is a sight to behold.

"What the hell? How'd you even managed to do that!? Her boyfriend weighs like several hundreds of pounds!" Tucker questioned incredulously as the athlete shrugged, "There's a lot of things you don't know about us, just know that you can't stop Lynnsanity with some robots!" She bragged before she realized Lana had jumped onto her back and with a screwdriver taken out, stabbed into her shoulder, "Ow! Off ya gremlin!" She said punching the Animatronic in the face and sending her to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her in concern as she waved him off, "Ah it'll heal." She nonchalantly stated as she saw Animatronic Lynn get off the ruined table and glared at Tucker hatefully, "You're not leaving here alive!" She yelled as she bolted after the Night Guard as he started to run for his life.

Meanwhile Luan was dodging the knife swings of her crazed counterpart as a manic smile was on her face, "Luan remember we're not here to kill her, just to take her hostage." Animatronic Chris reminded her seeing as how enthusiastic she is about stabbing her.

"Yeah! I know that your killer robots and all but what's with the knife obsession!?" She questioned as the chase took them to the stage as she grabbed a microphone stand for an impromptu weapon.

At that the Animatronic paused to look in confusion, "Really? A Microphone Stand?" She asked in a deadpanned tone to which Luan shrugged nervously before Animatronic Luan shook her head and reared her knife back to stab at the girl before the real Chris beaned her with a frying pan from the kitchen making her shout in pain, surprising the other Chris in the process, rubbing her head before he smacked her again and caused her to stumble off the stage and fall to the floor below.

Luan brushed the sweat from her forehead in relief as she looked at Chris thankfully, "Glad you were there to save my bacon, but I gotta say, that was some mean _pan-dering_, HAHAHA!" She joked as he added onto it for fun,

"You could say she was out-_staged_ by us." He mused with an amused smile making her brighten up a bit more, before they realized that Animatronic Chris was still there as they stood at the ready, bringing up their weapons, the pan now having two heavy dents on it.

"Eheh...I am not exactly a...confrontational type." He defended himself with a nervous smile, raising his hands in defense and taking a few steps away from the two.

"But we're are!" Animatronic Lola declared indignantly as Lana joined her twin, their clothes a bit scuffed up but they were as fine as ever, "Do you know how much it'll cost to clean out this dress? The people I have to threaten!?" She screeched in outrage.

Chris and Luan shared a look, well this is going to be quite a situation, as Animatronic Lincoln recovered from Lynn's kick as the white-haired animatronic narrowed his eyes at the slugfest going on, this is...a surprise to be sure at the sudden resistance, what was a simple means of tying up loose ends with Tucker turned into a brawl with some of their human selves, how tedious…

Speaking of Tucker, he was huffing and puffing as he heard the fast paced footsteps behind him as well as the frantic breathing Animatronic Lynn was making. Just when he was about to reach the front door to open it, a crushing grip on his right shoulder made itself known as he cried out in pain as the animatronic athlete then threw him back to the ground as Animatronic Lynn smirked evilly at his prone form.

"You seriously trying to get past the best American Football player in Royal Woods? But I can get that freedom is quite a thing to make you forget." She mocked him as Tucker crawled backwards from her as she stalked towards him, "Though I like how you crawl like a little bug Tuck, lets see if I can crush you like one too!" She declared as Animatronic Lynn jumped into the air with her feet pointed straight at his chest, hoping to crush him like an awkwardly squeezed toothpaste.

"Not on my watch!" Lynn shouted as she tackled her duplicate out of the air, the two falling into a tumbling mess before Animatronic Lynn was straddling on top of Lynn and tried to punch her rapidly in the face, but she had her arms up as her wrists were taking a beating instead.

"Really would be nice if you weren't sleeping on the job Tuck!" Lynn complained as Tucker looked a bit insulted at that statement.

"I can't help but notice that she was crushing my shoulder bone give me a break!" He retorted as Lynn rolled her eyes annoyed, before watching as Animatronic Lynn clasped her hands together for a haymaker and took the time to strike her in the stomach, making her stagger to her feet and letting the other Lynn get back to hers.

They circled each-other in a standoff situation, neither giving an inch, "Have to say Robot-me, you're a tough cookie." Lynn regarded her opponent with a smirk while Animatronic Lynn grunted in agreement, "Yeah Human-me, but then again what do you expect from this much awesomeness, I am you after all, just even more hardcore." She replied with a competitive smile.

Tucker heard noise from behind him as he saw Chris and Luan running towards them, "Come on guys, we're almost outta here! And it's a good thing that Lori is driving Vanzilla because I don't want to chance the bus fare!" Chris said in a comical manner, Luan was inclined to agree with that.

"I heard that, and that's no small _change_ to laugh at either!" Luan joked lightly.

Tucker turned forward as he saw that the two Lynns were in an arm lock as they pushed back against each other with their own uncanny and freakish strength they both possessed, narrowing his eyes in thought, he remembered that both Lynns were crazy about their boyfriends, but at this range, it'll be a bit difficult for the Animatronic one to notice any intrinsic difference unlike their human counterparts.

With that in mind, he yelled at them, "Hey Lynn I think I saw Chris with his shirt off and oh my god is that a six pack!?"

One would think either one would be able to see through this obvious bait, but in this case, this is Lynn Loud Jr they're talking about here, both their heads snapped in the direction that Tucker was calling from, "Huh? Where!?" They both said in sync looking around with a faint blush, fortunately the human Lynn snapped out of it first as the initial disappointment of no shirt Chris went over and in came the resounding focus.

"Hiyah!" She cried out as Lynn spun around and roundhouse kicked the still distracted Animatronic Lynn in the face, as she was sent flying into a nearby wall and actually broke through it in the process, making Lynn blush embarrassed at the damage she made, "Whoops! Dad might not like that." She mused as the other two caught up with them.

Luan looked at the wall and then at Lynn with an annoyed look, "Seriously?" She asked Lynn who chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head, "Hehe...sorry about that...but we gotta go!" She said as she hefted Tucker up like a sack of potatoes, with that in mind they started to run out through the front door as Animatronic Luan watched them just get out, along with the others joining her sans Animatronic Lynn who was still in the hole currently.

"Aw shucks, they pulled one surprise after another and got out with our good ol' friend Tuck, too bad, I'd really want to _stick_ it to him." She said with slight disappointment.

"As much as a disturbance this is, they haven't affected our plans in the slightest, the only thing we do know is that they are taking a more active approach instead of relying on their employee to get what's needed done." Animatronic Lincoln considered, a light smile on his face about the consolations of this evening, as they saw them clamber into the van and drove off into the night.

* * *

"So...you want to go and take a stab at figuring out what kind of securities that Lisa had installed in the school Luna? You must literally want to see Sam badly." Animatronic Lori mused with a smile as she distributed more excess nanomachines into the barrel, her other arm holding Lily who waa.

"More than anything, its painful to be so far apart from those you love dude." Animatronic Luna said seriously to her sister, it was a simple honest request she wanted from her.

"Hmm, well I suppose we should find out sooner or later, so I'll allow it, more friends means more fun for us after all." She considered as Animatronic Lisa written down a few equations on the couch as she put down the notepad and look at them.

"Be aware that some of the other Lisa's security in the school is state of the art, so advise caution." She reminded her as Animatronic Luna nodded in understanding.

"Then when the time comes I better bring some extra muscle, Luce knows the layout but for the security, maybe Lynn, her boyfriend, Lincoln and Lio will do nicely." Luna stated with a small smirk, nobody's going to ruin this little outing come tomorrow, unless they want to be breathing through a straw…


	11. Chapter 11

**Interlude 10 (By Raven)**

The more that these nights passed by, the more amazed Tucker became at the fact that he was surviving. This latest encounter had proved to be quite chaotic, even if he was having some trouble remembering exactly what happened. All he recalled was waking up in his home following another nightmare. Ever since Lucy had invaded his space, Tucker just couldn't relax. Sure, the animatronic has assured him that they wouldn't go as far as to kill him in the comfort of his own home out some twisted sense of sportsmanship, but these were the same animatronics willing to attack their own organic counterpart if it came down to it. The nightmares became more vivid and almost always ended with Tucker meeting his demise at their hands. All this caused Tucker to contemplate getting a gun, or perhaps a rocket launcher, and seeing if that would be enough to put down the machines. The only thing keeping him from going through with that suggestion was the fact that he didn't want to risk causing damage to the actual restaurant, lest he want the real Louds angry at him too.

Tucker's tea had gone cold and he wondered why he'd got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouded up his window and he couldn't see at all. Even if he could, it would all be gray, but a certain picture that hung on his wall reminded him that it wasn't so bad. Not so bad at all. Okay, maybe it was pretty bad considering he still had to go in to work tonight, but maybe, just maybe, the animatronics would give up in their endeavors. Tucker had to keep himself from laughing at such a foolish idea.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but I don't know what I'm going to do when we actually finally deal with these guys," Tucker said to himself, taking a sip of his cold tea. "I've gotten so used to these guys hunting me like an animal that life's no doubt going to feel pretty boring after that."

Tucker took a second to listen to himself. Was his life prior to this really that boring? All this time, Tucker thought his fear of student debt was the reason for him continually coming back, but maybe the other Lincoln had been right and he really was an adrenaline junkie. As he walked around his house, Tucker kept an ear out to see if perhaps the other Lucy had sneaked into his house again. When he heard nothing but eerie silence, he went back to drinking his tea. It wouldn't be too long before he was to report back to the restaurant to receive a briefing on his duties. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting much more aside from his usual duties.

He knew not to assume that things couldn't get worse as things could always get worse. By now, it was just a matter of how much worse it could get. Taking a few hours to recoup and enjoy himself after the hectic night that unfolded the night before, Tucker sat down to play a few video games. After he had relaxed sufficiently, Tucker grabbed his jacket and head out the door to meet with the Louds before his shift. Tucker didn't know why today had to be so cold and rainy. It almost felt like the world was taunting him by creating a creepy horror esque atmosphere that could only be achieved in horror movies. Upon walking through the doors of the restaurant, Tucker found that only Lincoln, Lio, and Lisa were present. Lincoln and Lisa were discussing possibilities while Lio was writing his thoughts down on a dry erase board. Once the siblings spotted Tucker, they gestured for him to join them and take a seat.

"What's going on guys?" Tucker asked. "You guys seem awfully lonely today."

"The others had things they had to do," Lisa filled him up.

"Yeah, Lori's studying for college entrance exams, Leni has work at the mall, Luna has band practice, Luan is clowning at a couple parties today and spending some time with Maggie, Lynn has soccer practice, Lucy's getting ready for a Mortician's Club meeting, Lana's helping patch the holes in the wall made last night, and Lola's getting ready for an upcoming pageant," Lincoln told him.

"Ahh, so I'm guessing that means I'm going to be all by my lonesome again tonight?" Tucker asked.

Lio wrote something on the dry erase board and showed it to Tucker, revealing it to say "I don't know, Linc and I would be willing to tag along"

"Really?" Tucker asked. "After what happened to you, I thought you'd be the last person to want to volunteer for such a task."

"Hey, these buckets of bolts implied that they're willing to go after our friends," Lincoln reminded him. "They crossed the line. If we don't do anything to stop them, who will?"

"You make a fair point, still…" Tucker retorted.

"Besides that point, we may also have another issue on our hands," Lisa said.

"And what would that be?" Tucker asked.

"I have some rather important devices stored away in my school locker," Lisa said. "While we may not know the animatronics' exact plans, I feel like precautions must be taken as these CPUs could very well catch our robotic counterparts' attention."

"So you're thinking they'll be willing to break into the school to steal these CPUs?" Tucker asked.

"It's a possibility," Lisa said. "Again, none of us know what could be going through their minds, but we must be careful going forward."

"So… do you want me to sneak into the school and retrieve these CPUs for you?" Tucker asked.

"Not at all," Lisa replied. "You still have contractual obligations to guard this restaurant during the nocturnal hours and despite your many capabilities, I doubt you're capable of being in two places at once. Unless…"

"No using our security guard as a test dummy for your prototype teleportation belt," Lincoln scolded her.

"Fine, have it your way," Lisa said. "Anyway, we don't require you to safeguard the CPUs as we were in the process of discussing who we should hire for said job"

Lio quickly began writing something on his dry erase board, causing Lincoln to cut him off by saying "No, we are not sending Flip to try safeguarding the chips."

Lio erased what he was writing and instead wrote "But why not? All we have to do is throw a few bucks at that cheap gesu yaro and he'll do whatever we tell him."

"No, Lio." Lincoln said. "I get that you don't like him, but we are not sending him to his possible death."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Lio wrote before huffing.

"Disregarding you two and your bickering, I think I've found someone willing to undertake this arduous task," Lisa informed the Twins.

"Who?" Lincoln asked. "Who'd be willing to actually safeguard your locker from a bunch of sadistic machines?"

"You'd be surprised," Lisa said. "Fools can be found in all kinds of places."

"True," Tucker agreed. "I mean after all, you found me by posting a simple help wanted ad." Tucker took a sip of coffee and asked "So what am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Your job, obviously," Lisa replied. "If you're lucky, you may not even have to deal with any animatronics tonight."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that happening," Tucker muttered.

"You could at least try to be a little optimistic," Lincoln said.

"I'll save the optimism for after I survive the night," Tucker replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

While Tucker and the Louds were discussing their plans regarding safeguarding Lisa's CPUs, the animatronics were discussing how they were going to steal said CPUs. Animatronic!Luna has laid out the plan perfectly, all that was left was executing it. Being the meticulous machines that they were, Luna was going over the plan one more time with her partners to make sure they knew their roles.

"With all due respect, Luna, we've been over this a thousand times," Lincoln said, eyes focused on a TV screen as he played through _Breath of the Wild. "_Do you really think we're so dense as to screw up something this easy?"

"This plan is anything _**but**_ easy," Luna said, slipping into a cockney accent. "The human Lisa has more than one trick up her sleeves when it comes to keep her stuff safe. We can't afford to take this lightly."

"Sis, I get what you're getting at," Lio spoke up. "And I know that this is really important to you, but you're taking this a little too seriously."

"Maybe you aren't taking it seriously enough, have you ever thought of that?" Luna replied before calming down. "Come on guys, we have a chance to get our friends in on this thing." She turned to Lincoln and asked "You'd like to have your own version of Clyde to hang out with, right?"

"Admittedly, that does sound appealing," Lincoln said. "I have been needing another Smash sparring partner. Chris is fine, but Lio is too much of a noob to provide a challenge and Lynn takes the game _waaaaaay _too seriously…"

"You're only saying that because I beat you five times in a row!" Lynn said.

"Yes, and in a few of those cases you smashed the switch to pieces after you won," Lincoln pointed out. "Seriously, this is the fourth Switch I've had to steal this week. It's getting tiresome have to steal a new one and knock out rentacops while making a get away."

"Will you guys focus?" Luna snapped, getting their attention. "This is serious!"

"Alright, alright, we're listening," Lincoln said, stepping away from the game. "I know how much this means to you, which is why we're offering our help but if you don't learn to relax, you're probably going to blow our cover when we go after the chips." The animatronic Lincoln paced the floor for a few seconds, "You're right about one thing and that's Lisa has a shit ton of obstacles in our way that is going to make things far from easy."

"Which is why I need all of your help," Luna said. "If Lisa's caught on at all, she's probably going to send that fucking night guard to pick up the CPUs for her and we all know how troublesome he can be."

"When he's safe in the comfort of an office that is," Lucy pointed out. "In an environment like a big elementary school, he'd probably be a sitting duck."

"Not worth taking the chance." Luna said. "If we want to walk away with the prize we're after, we're gonna have to throw everything we've got at Tucker."

"If that's the case then why aren't we all going in on this?" Lio asked.

"Because we don't want to make a scene," Lincoln explained. "Thirteen animatronics invading a local elementary school is bound to create headlines and the kind of attention we'd garner from said headlines is the last thing we need."

"I get that, I totally get it," Lio said. "All I'm saying is that as much as we may hate to admit it, Tucker's outwitted all 13 of us at once on multiple occasions. A school provides him with a lot more places to hide and more potential escape routes. No offense but I feel like he'd have the advantage in this situation."

"Need I remind you that Tucker just barely managed to survive us," Lincoln reminded him. "It could even be considered beginners luck. At the risk of sounding arrogant, I don't feel like all of us are needed."

"If you say so, brother," Lio shrugged. "Whatever our plan is, I'll follow your guys' lead."

"Great," Luna said with a smirk. "Just do as I say and I promise that this shit is gonna be a cake walk."

**Night 11 (Written by Raven)**

"Man, I still can't believe how easy this is going to be,"

"I know right, all we have to do is watch over some stupid locker all night and we get paid with 10 pounds of candy! That Loud nerd seriously hooked us up."

"Just don't this screw up, man. I haven't had the chance at a sugar rush since we got grounded for stealing that kid's bicycle."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm ready to go all in on this? What about you, Hawk?"

"Are you kidding, for all those sugary sweets, I'd do anything! There's no way I'm screwing this up!"

"Great," Hank said as the two bullies stood at the front doors of the elementary school. "I think the Loud nerd said something about leaving the back door to the gym unlocked for us to get inside."

"How did she do that?" Hawk asked as the two sneaked around to the gym's back door.

"I don't know, something about having made a spare set of keys or something," Hank answered. "I think she mentioned occasionally having to hide her inventions at the school so they're safe from her dweeb family." As he opened the door for him and his friend to get inside, he uttered a "voila!"

"So a couple of questions," Hawk said. "First of all, how long are we supposed to be watching over this locker?"

"I think until 6 or 7:30 when the janitor comes in to do his cleaning Hank answered. "As long as we get out of here before the old fart sees us, we should be fine."

"And what's the number of the locker we're supposed to be safeguarding?" Hawk asked.

"Hmm, lemme see, I think she wrote it down right here," Hank said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Damnit, I can't tell what this number is supposed to be. Is that a six or nine?"

"That's a nine, Bro," Hawk said.

"And what number is this?" Hank asked, pointing to the number in the middle.

"That's a one," Hawk replied.

"Then we're supposed to be guarding locker twenty one eight," Hank said.

"That's 219, doofus," Hawk said. "No wonder you were held back twice."

"Shut up, you were held back twice too!" Hank pointed out. "Besides, it's the same fucking thing, it's not like it matters!"

"Whatever, let's just find this locker so we can collect our candy and get out of here," Hawk said.

"Alright… 216…217…218… aha, here we are, locker 219!" Hank said a few minutes later as they arrived at Lisa's locker.

Upon seeing how heavily fortified Lisa's locker was, the two of them wondered why they were even hired to safeguard it in the first place. In addition to the regular combination lock, the locker looked to have some kind of fingerprint ID system and a computerized lock that required a key code. The only thing missing from this picture was a retinal scanner and the locker would've looked like something out of a spy movie.

"Looks like the little nerd wasn't playing around about keeping whatever's in this thing safe," Hawk remarked.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Hank asked before they both exchanged a smirk.

Without wasting any time, the bullies began pounding on the locker door, trying to open it with brute force and wanting to see what precious bounty was inside of it that Lisa desperately wanted to keep hidden. What the received instead was the blaring of an alarm as an automated voice told them "Warning, attempts at breaching security measures are ill advised. Step away from the locker or face fire consequences."

"Wait a second, doesn't she meant _dire_?" Hawk started to asked as he continued pounding at the door, only to narrowly leap out of the way of a burst of flames.

"Yo bro, are you okay?" Hank asked, standing over his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hawk said. "At least I think so, I'm not bleeding, am I?"

"No dude, you're fine," Hank informed him.

"Good, because if I was bleeding, I swear to god I would've puked," Hawk said.

"Dude, don't do that," Hank said. "If you puke, then I'm going to puke."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to puke," Hawk assured him.

"Well, I guess getting into this locker is a bust," Hank said. "Let's just head to the office."

"Office?" Hawk questioned.

"Yeah, I think the Loud girl set up this office for us to watch the locker from," Hank said. "It's decked out with cameras and security monitors and everything. Weren't you paying attention at all?"

"No." Hawk answered truthfully. "All I remember is ten pounds of candy and watching some locker."

"Whatever, let's just get to the office," Hank said before leaving and heading to the office.

The two of them were in for quite the surprise when they got there, finding the office to be decked out with multiple monitors that kept track of every area of the school. There were a few swivel chairs for the bullies to sit in and there was even a popcorn machine within the office in case they got hungry and required a snack. Instantly, the pair's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is truly too good to be true," Hawk exclaimed. "All we've gotta do is stay here, look at some screens and eat popcorn for the next 6 hours?"

"This shit's gonna be a cakewalk," Hank said.

* * *

While Hank and Hawk got ready to keep watch over Lisa's stuff, Tucker reported for his duty of watching over Lynn's Table. With his coffee in hand, Tucker took a calm sip as he walked through the doors and began making his way to his office. Much to his surprise, the restaurant appeared to be completely abandoned, with no trace of the animatronic menaces to be found. Tucker knew not to immediately trust his senses and looked around to make sure none of the Louds were possibly sneaking up behind him.

Against his better judgment, Tucker called out "Hello? Anyone here?"

He received no answer other than the rhythmic dripping of the kitchen sink in the back. Tucker stopped dead in his tracks to listen and see if he could hear any footsteps. Once again, he heard nothing. Still, Tucker refused to believe that he was truly alone. With Lucy's talent for sneaking up on people, for all he knew she could be creeping overhead, waiting to swoop down and make her move. Tucker cautiously made his way to his office, constantly looking over his shoulder on the suspicion that one of the animatronics was nearby. When he found that that wasn't the case, Tucker was able to relax a little as he settled into his office.

"Wow… I'm not used to this amount of quiet," Tucker said. He paused, having expected a sarcastic quip along the lines of "Don't get too comfortable" or "Relaxing, isn't it?" Or even a dreaded pun such as "Looks like we're breaking new _sounds_". When none of that happened, Tucker sat back in his seat and said "Well I'll be damned, they're actually gone."

Tucker took a sip of his copy and remarked, "Okay, I am going to enjoy this for as long as I can because there is _no way_ that they aren't showing up here." Tucker then pulled up his cameras and checked through each room. "In fact…"

Once again, his check turned up nothing. The building truly was empty. It was just him, all alone with nothing to keep him on his toes. Maybe the animatronics has ran out of steam and decided to roll on out of town. Wishful thinking, but Tucker doubted that to be the case. Wherever the animatronics were, Tucker was not about to let them catch him slipping up. Tablet in his hand, Tucker scrolled through each of the feeds, humming quietly to himself.

"_Drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain…"_

* * *

We return to Hank and Hawk, who unlike Tucker, aren't taking their jobs seriously in the slightest. In fact, rather than keep their eyes on the screen, the two bullies were goofing around, stuffing popcorn down their gullets while bouncing up and down in their swivel chairs. The only thing on their minds was the ten pounds of candy they had coming their way once they finished their job. Every once in a while, the two would scroll through the school's video feed while half heartedly looking through said feed. For the bullies, it was all fun and games until they heard a loud crash from somewhere within the school. Hank and Hawk both froze up immediately, looking at each other in abject terror.

"What the hell was that?" Hawk asked.

"Hell if I know," Hank replied.

"Should we… maybe go check it out?" Hawk asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it was nothing," Hank said.

The two were about to go back to goofing off when they heard another loud noise.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like just nothing dude," Hawk said. "Quick, check the cameras!"

"I'm on it!" Hank said, pulling up the camera feed. In the school's west wing, the two could make out a few distinct silhouettes. "What the hell is that!?"

"I don't know man!" Hawk said, "but whatever it is, it's freaking me out."

"Do you think that we should maybe go check it out?" Hank asked.

"I… I dunno man," Hawk said. "Something tells me we should steer clear of whatever those things are."

"But dude, think about it," Hank said. "What if whatever those things are are after whatever's in that locker?"

"So what?" Hawk asked. "Let 'em try it, you saw how guarded that locker was, there's no way they can get in there!"

"But what if they do?" Hank asked. "What if they take what's in there? If they get away with it, that means we lose out on our candy!"

Hawk got a determined look on his face as he armed himself with a flashlight and declared "Let's do this!"

"Did you _have _to throw a brick through the window?" Animatronic Luna asked Animatronic Lynn as she, her and Lucy crawled through a broken window.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" Lynn asked.

"You could've just waited for the guys to find a way inside," Lucy deadpanned.

"They were taking too long," Lynn replied. "I wanna get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back home."

"Now does anyone know the number of the locker we're supposed to be looking for?" Luna asked.

"I thought that you would know," Lynn replied. "I mean, you're the one who was so eager to get these CPUs or whatever they are."

"Not to worry," Animatronic Chris said as he, Lincoln, and Lio approached the girls. "I made sure to commit the number to my memory before we got here: we're looking for locker 219."

"And the combination is 24-36-12," Lincoln said.

"How did you guys get in?" Asked an irritated Lynn.

"You are never going to believe this, but some genius had the bright idea to leave one of the doors wide open," Lio said nonchalantly. "Literally, all we had to do is walk right in."

"Told you all we had to do was wait a little," Lucy said to Lynn.

"Meh, whatever," Lynn shrugged. "Now that we're all here we can get this over with."

The animatronics heard two sets of heavy footsteps slowly approaching.

"Sounds like we've got company," Luna said with a smirk.

"I was wondering what took our old pal so long to get here," Lynn said, licking her lips at the thought of ripping Tucker limb from limb. "I can't wait to tear into him the moment he rounds that corner!"

"Be careful Lynn," Chris advised her. "You know Tucker always has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"I know," Lynn replied. "Which'll make it all the more sweeter when I tear him a new one."

With their foe seemingly approaching, Lincoln wasted no time putting on the theatrics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…" Lincoln said, acting like a ring announcer. "In this corner, with a combined weight of none of your concern, with a record of 17 knockouts, 13 assaults, and 9 murders… the undisputed most famous family in Royal Woods…"

Lincoln lost his enthusiasm when Hank and Hawk rounded the corner, revealing not their rival but instead a pair of dumb muscle brutes.

"Seriously?" Lio and Lucy both deadpanned, each of them sounding seriously disappointed. Lynn on the other hand, burst into laughter.

"Okay, that's a good one," She said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Sending these two idiots out as a distraction, priceless. Alright, Tucker you can come on out now."

There were a few awkward moments of silence before Luna called out "Tucker? Tucker boy, come out, come out wherever you are!"

After another moment of silence, Hawk and Hank looked at each other before asking "Who the heck is Tucker?"

"Oh my god," The animatronics all said in unison with Lucy asking "He's not coming, is he?"

"You mean this isn't a joke?" Lynn asked. "These are the goons they hired to safeguard the human Lisa's locker?"

"Not going to lie, I feel a little insulted," Lincoln said.

"You're not the only one," Lynn said. "You know, I can't help but feel a little cucked out of finding Tucker in this school."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Luna nodded her head in agreement. "Going from Tucker to these two meatheads is like being promised a steak and lobster dinner and being served sloppy joes instead."

"Sloppy Joe is too good a comparison," Chris said. "They're more like a rancid piece of meat that's been left behind the radiator for a couple of weeks."

"Yare yare daze," Lio sighed. "Are we _sure _this isn't just some type of sick joke?"

"Sick jokes are more you and Luan's kind of thing," Lucy replied. "I don't think anyone's messing with us this time around."

"Can't believe I wasted a good Saturday night for this," Lincoln muttered.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Luna said. "It's like they say: Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting, so let's make sure these morons are fighting for their lives."

"I guess you've got a point," Lincoln said. "Still, honestly I could've been back at home, playing on my stolen Switch, still matched 2 for 2 against Lio."

"Oh, as if you can break that tie," Lio replied.

"Uh… we're standing right here," Hawk pointed out.

"And your point is?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

"We'll show you geeks to make fun of us!" Hank snarled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised they even picked up on the fact that we were mocking them," Lynn said. "They both seem to be a bit slow in the brains department."

"Why you little!" Hawk snarled before rearing his fist back and punching Animatronic Lynn as hard as he could in the face. Much to his horror, Lynn didn't even so much as flinch.

"I'll give you a ten second head start," Lynn growled. "Nine… eight… seven…"

Realizing just how screwed they were, the bullies turned and took off screaming down the hall.

"And just like that, the game has begun," Luna proclaimed as Lynn gave chase to them. Luna turned to Lucy and said "Why don't you give Lynn a bit of assistance."

"If you insist," Lucy said before going after the bullies alongside Lynn.

"While they're taking care of them, I'll be breaking into Lisa's locker," Luna said, telling Chris, Lincoln, and Lio. "You three watch my back."

"You can count on us," Chris assured her.

"Thanks, little dudes," Luna said before setting off to find Lisa's locker.

"I'm just now thinking, do you think Lori will be alright with us killing them?" Lio asked.

"I think they're aware of the risks of this job, right?" Lincoln asked. "Probably?"

"I give it 5% chance they'll remember what exactly the job entails," Chris quipped.

"You think the girls will even need us?" Lio asked.

"Naw," Chris answered. "Hey, the security room's got a popcorn machine. What do you say we watch the festivities from there?"

"Isn't that where they're supposed to be?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll even think to take refuge in there," Chris said.

"Guess we can use that," Lincoln shrugged.

"I just hope the popcorn is warm and buttery, not too much salt, it just kills the taste," Lio said.

"Well since the human Lisa probably built it, I'd say… proper balance?" Chris said.

"Proper balance," Lincoln said before all three boys exclaimed "Yay!" and ran to the office.

* * *

Tucker was honestly bored out of his mind. He never would've thought that being granted a reprieve from the homicidal machines would be so boring. The young college student had been patiently checking the monitors for the past two hours, only to get the same results: nothing. By now, he would've expected at least _one_ of the animatronics to have come to pester/try to kill him. For some reason, Tucker expected that one animatronic to be Luan since she seemed to love getting under his skin with her wordplay. Even having to dodge her attempts at decapitating him would be more thrilling than just sitting around and doing nothing. Tucker was wishing that he'd brought his Switch along with him as it'd certainly help alleviate the boredom. Tucker checked his power and saw that much to his surprise, he still had 84% of his power remaining. Tucker guessed that when he didn't have to dodge murderous machines, he could conserve on electricity. Figuring there'd be no harm in kicking back for a few minutes, Tucker closed both doors and put in his earbuds before selecting a song from his playlist.

_Well you can tell everyone I'm a down disgrace, drag my name all over the place, I don't care anymore…_

* * *

"Quick, dude, hide in here!" Hank gestured to Hawk as he ducked into an empty classroom.

"I'm right behind you!" Hawk said, following his friend and huddling in the corner.

"Well would you look at that? And here I thought that these guys had _class…_" Lio joked, watching from the security room, prompting Lincoln to groan. "What, with Luan not here, somebody has to do it."

"Why though?" Lincoln asked. "Just why?"

Meanwhile, as they hide in the classroom, Hank and Hawk armed themselves with weapons in case they'd have to fight. Hank armed himself with a fire extinguisher while Hawk armed himself with an entire desk.

"Man, when I find those two losers…" Lynn growled before taking a deep breath. "Maybe this is a good thing. After all, it gives me a chance to practice what I'm going to do to Tucker on these two nitwits."

"You're going to have to find them first," Lucy said, startling Lynn. "Please keep in mind that we can't cause too much property damage. We're trying to keep a low profile."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Lynn said. "But if I snap, I can't be held accountable for my actions, that's when accidents happen."

"Whatever," Lucy sighed before asking Lynn. "Did you see which way they went?"

"Nope," Lynn said, shaking her head. "The bozos managed to get away from me." Lynn's lips curled into a sinister smirk. "No matter, whenever I find them, they're going to get it much worse than they would've otherwise."

From within the classroom they were taking refuge in, Hank and Hawk were doing their best to make sure they were as quiet as possible, not wanting to possibly give away their position. Each of them were sweating profusely with fear as they waited for the footsteps to grow softer. Even with Lynn's footsteps seemingly growing farther and farther away, they remained as still as statues. The bullies held their breaths as well, committed to being as silent as humanly possible. Each of them were wondering just how they had gotten themselves into this mess in the first place. Finally, after around two or three minutes, the bullies peeked outside.

"Are they gone?" Hank whispered.

"I don't know," Hawk whispered back, looking back and forth. "I don't see them."

"Do you think it's safe?" Hank asked.

"I don't know," Hawk said. "All I know is that I'm getting out of here. Forget the candy, I just wanna go home!"

"Same," Hank said. "If we can make it into the hallway, we can maybe sneak back to the gym where we can make a mad dash out of here."

"But what if we run into one of those freaky robots?" Hawk asked.

"Then we run like hell until we're the fuck outta dodge," Hank replied.

"Okay, okay, I like that plan," Hawk said. "We move out on the count of three."

"Alright," Hank said. "One… two… three!"

The two boys tiptoed out the door and into the hallway, where they looked back and forth before continuing. They'd only made it a couple of meters before the PA system came to life and animatronic Lincoln announced "The prey have come out of their hiding place, I repeat the prey have come out of their hiding place!"

A fair distance away, the bullies could hear animatronic Lynn ask "That's great! Now where are they?"

"On the first grade hallway!" Chris told her. "If you hurry, you can catch them now."

"Yeah, they were planning on escaping through the gym," Lio said. "Doesn't that just ruffle your _gym_mies?"

"We could do without the puns, but thanks anyway," Lucy thanked the boys.

"No problem!" The boys said as Hank and Hawk heard footsteps coming their way.

"AAAHH!" The bullies screamed before they took off running in a mad scramble towards the gym.

"If you quit running I'll make it less painful for you!" Lynn announced as she gave chase.

"I'd rather not die at all!" Hawk yelled.

"Well we can't always get what we want, can we?" They heard Lucy quip from some unknown location.

"Quick, in here!" Hank said, opening the door to a janitor's closet and rushing inside. He quickly pulled Hawk inside and shut the door behind them. "Alright, I think we lost her."

"Do you think we're safe?" Hawk asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it," the two heard Lucy say, barely having time to even scream before Lucy stabbed Hawk in the leg with a pair of safety scissors.

"Fuck!" Hawk hissed as Hank grabbed him and helped him limp out of the closet so they could make another run for safety.

Over at Lisa's locker, Luna could hear the commotion and couldn't help but ask "What the hell are they getting into?", before getting back to the task at hand of cracking Lisa's various security measures.

"Not going to lie, this is getting pretty good," Lincoln said as he crunched down on a fistful of popcorn.

"They've actually lasted longer than I thought they would," Chris observed.

"Indeed," Lincoln said before asking Lio "What the hell are you doing man?"

"Checking out the old movies they've got in here," Lio replied, going through a box of VHS tapes.

"You're going to miss the show if you don't pay attention," Lincoln reminded him.

"I know, but you seriously won't believe the movies they've got in here," Lio said before saying "Ew."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"They've got Nightmare on Elm Street V in here," Lio said. "That movie's a piece of shit!"

With that, Lio returned to his seat to watch the chase go down, asking "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Lincoln said. "The meatheads are currently hobbling down the hall, trying to get away from Lynn and Lucy."

"Oh… awesome," Lio said, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and eating it.

"Hold on a second, dude," Hank said, before opening another closet and pulling out a ladder. "Maybe we can defend ourselves with this!"

"A ladder?" Hawk questioned.

"It works all the time in wrestling," Hank said.

"So which one of us should break it to them that professional wrestling is fake?" Lincoln asked, only for both Chris and Lio to correct him by saying "Scripted."

"Come again?" Lincoln asked.

"Professional wrestling is scripted and choreographed, not fake," Chris elaborated.

"Shit, here she comes!" Hawk said as the animatronic Lynn slowly approached the two of them, toying with them as she did so.

"Oh and this is just adorable," Lynn laughed. "You two are actually going to fight me. Well, not so much fight as flail angrily."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Lincoln said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his face.

"You know, if I had to bet on whether the bullies or Lynn would win this confrontation, my money would be on _the ladder_," Lio continued to joke, earning an eye roll from Lincoln.

"Alright, on the count of three we charge her," Hank said as he and Hawk held the ladder like a battering ram. "One… two… three!"

The two troglodytes charged Lynn at full speed, who simply stood and smirked as they drew closer. They rammed the ladder full speed into her head and actually managed to knock her down.

"Did we get her? Did we win?" Hawk asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Not even close," Lynn snarled as she sat up.

"Run away! Run away!" The bullies yelled as they turned on their heels and sprinted once again.

"Quit running you little shits!" Lynn yelled as she continued to pursue them.

"That actually turned out better for them than I expected," Chris said. "Although, I don't know how I feel about them knocking my girl to the ground like that."

"You know, you boys could be giving us a hand," Lucy said as she looked up into one of the cameras. Chris, Lincoln and Lio all gave her a round of applause in response, causing her to sarcastically remark "Cute!"

Down the hall, all of the animatronics could hear Hank yell "My arm doesn't bend that way. My arm doesn't bend that way!", before there was a sickening snap, followed by Lynn deadpanning "Now it does."

"See Lucy, you don't need us to give you a hand," Lincoln said. "Lynn seems ready to give you one of these bozos'."

"Yeah, she seems to be doing a pretty good job of disarming them!" Lio joked.

"Sigh," Lucy said as she went to rejoin with Lynn, who was in the process of beating the absolute purple twat out of Hank and Hawk.

"Alright dudes, I've got what we came here for!" Luna announced to the other animatronics.

"Aw man, and we were just getting to the juicy part," Chris said as he watched Lynn devastate the bullies.

"So what am I supposed to do with these two dipshits?" Lynn asked as she beat the unconscious bullies over the head with the ladder they'd tried to use on her.

"Leave 'em alive," Luna instructed her. "We can use them as scapegoats."

"Ugh, fine" Lynn groaned before shrugging. "At least this gave me the chance to get a little practice in for what I'll do to that night guard."

"So Linc," Lio said as the animatronics head out with CPUs in hand. "What do you say when we get back home, you try putting your money where your mouth is and break that tie?"

"If you want to get embarrassed and humiliated once again, be my guest," Lincoln said with a smile. "Just don't hack into the Game again to give yourself an advantage."

With two hours to go until the janitor arrived for his shift, the animatronics disappeared into the night, leaving Hank and Hawk to take the fall. The bullies were lucky to survive their encounter with the machines at all, but boy would they have a story to tell. Too bad no one would believe their accounts, something they could thank Chris for since he had the hindsight to swipe the security cam footage and take it back to the animatronics' hideout with them (partially so that he and Lynn would have something to rewatch during their downtime).

End Night 11


End file.
